Morsmordre
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: Death sends the soul to the afterlife. Pain causes physical suffering. The Mind can be shattered and reshaped. He has conquered Hell. Now he is faced with the forces of the In-Between. DarkHarry AU, Yr 4 of Dark Curses series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter one**_

_*_

_*_

"...elephants are crazy..." was all two PI employees at The Complex heard their boss say as he passed by them.

"What do you think that was about?" one employee asked.

"Haven't a clue," the other said.

Harry had just finished watching Disney's Jungle Book, the first one, and had been muttering about elephants marching while he stalked the halls of his headquarters. He had finally mastered the power of multitasking, which is the ability of a higher power to well multitask, do many things at one time, and be anywhere or everywhere at the same time. It took quite the toll on the mind if one didn't master its use, and it was a wonder how Harry managed to keep his sanity. Though if he kept muttering about crazy elephants or watched Dumbo, his sanity might be questioned.

So far the operations of summer had been going on swimmingly, there were no real problems so far. But on his birthday he had treated himself to a massacre of an entire town. There was something about doing more than simply desecrating your parents' murderer's father's grave and town, something that Harry liked. Hell's Gate was a literal gate to and from hell on Harry's birthday as he had decided to treat himself to an actual bloodbath.

Harry's Potter Industries was very successful business, and along with Harry's vast riches, he was able to provide himself with the technologies to give his little mortal organization the means to wage war with a small country. He had Charity and Tristan purchase him some aerial transport just in case they would need to travel somewhere en masse without the aid of magic. Luckily Harry had those hellicopters on standby, one of the buildings in his disrtict actually served as a launch pad for the hellicopters.

Harry had had another memory in the form of a dream once again, this time of the crafting or creation of the ever and still feared Dark Mark of the defunct Dark Lord Voldemort. The design of the mark was of no concern to Harry as he already had a kind of mark of his own, that being a comedy-tragedy mask with horns, the eyes burning with small emerald flames. Lord Voldemort's dark mark is a tatoo with a protean charm, a charm which links objects together to serve a common purpose. While Harry didn't need something like that, he could use it with pagers which would be used by his puppet army.

Aside from the actual mark, Harry became aware of the process of lighting up the sky with the dark mark, Morsmordre was the incantation used, it was only a matter of time for Harry to come up with his own incantation, but after some thinking, which only lasted for a few seconds, Harry decided to keep the incantation but change the effects to being his mark which would shine up in the sky rather that a defunct dark lord. The floating dark mark in a way was also created with the basics of a patronus, not that anyone really cared about that.

Harry intended to begin leaving his mark on the world, but he needed a target, he needed something to signify the start of his hellish reign. Then he had another memory dream, this one of the killing of Tom Riddle's muggle father, the eradication of proof of the defunct dark lord's impureness. Tom Riddle, the father of Tom "I am Lord Voldemort" Riddle, lived in Little Hangleton which would make the perfect location of Harry's birthday party.

So upon leaving his bedroom, he had summoned his generals, his governors of the circles of hell, to inform them that he would be summoning a few demons and they would be heading for Little Hangleton to terminate all life in that town, every man, woman, and child, would be to hell after suffering a little. A river of blood would literally flow from the town. The town of Little Hangleton had been separated from the rest of the world for the whole day, the sky had gained a blood red hue, and an emerald moon had shone in the sky for the duration of the bloodbath. At the end of the day, there were new residents of New Hell, and rivers of blood really did flow, the next day it was reported in the news, and labeled as a brutal act of terrorism. The underworld of the British Isles and territories had been informed that it was by Harry's command that such a thing had occurred. It served as a warning and as a promise, which the other leaders took to heart. Don't mess with Harry Potter, or else dying will be the least of their worries.

On the tombstone of Voldemort's father Harry had magically painted his mark, it was a taunt, a warning, and also a promise to Voldemort, one that the remaining soul pieces would find if the creature ever ressurected or something like that and decided to visit his father's grave.

This day Harry had more important things to do than to go around killing people and ruining things. Contrary to popular belief, he actually liked Quidditch, which was why he was roaming his headquarters in search of his second and third in command, namely Chairty and Tristan, as he needed at least one person to accompany him to the Quidditch World Cup ticketting office. He also needed someone to set something up at the World Cup, betting polls needed to be managed along with other things. There were to be no bribes made to the players or sabotage of any kind, Harry wanted to enjoy an authentic game. In a way he wanted a sin free sports event. There were also the security measures to take care of.

He found the married duo with their kid swimming in the pool located somewhere in The Complex, along with a number of operatives of varying ranks. Charity, Tristan, Mario, Alfonso, Dino, Sirius, Asmodeus with Luxuria, Fenrir, and Alucard, were all in one corner of the pool. Alucard, while not yet free from his bondage to the House of Hellsing, was named a governor of one of the Cicles of New Hell, just as were his comapions. Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot Organization was given the position of assistant governor to Alucard, as the man had commited enough sins to send him to hell, even though some of them were in the name of God and had been given the green light by the Pope, he was not among the group as he had not managed to temporarily escape the Vatican. They were in that one corner of the pool fussing over baby Alexander.

"Hem hem," Harry said as he stood above them to get their attention.

"Your unholiness," Chairty greeted, "Why don't you join us?"

"No thanks," Harry said, "I need one of you to accompany me to the British Ministry of Magic."

"I'll come," Sirius said and got out of the water, "Is this about the Quidditch World Cup?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Your dad was a big Quidditch maniac, such a love cannot be hidden from one such as I," Sirius said seriously, "Seriously."

"Fine," Harry said, "Charity, when you get back to work, I need you to set up some underworld related businesses at the World Cup, betting polls, and the like. Its a sports event, we can make a lot of money at such a thing."

"Of course sir, but seriously, why don't you join us?" Charity said, "Have a little fun with baby Alex."

"Maybe some other time," Harry said somewhat giving in, babies must be evil if they were able to get the ruler of hell to make such a loose promise as that, "Maybe."

"Alright," Charity said.

"Trio, I want you to ensure that the game will be clean," Harry instructed, "No bribes, sabotage, or any other such thing. Got it?"

"Yes sir, but if I might ask, why not?" Mario asked.

"I want to enjoy an authentic professional match," Harry said, "I may rule hell, but I still want some things to remain sacred."

"If you say so, sir," Mario said.

"Can I watch?" Alucard asked.

"Me too?" Fenrir asked.

"Alucard, kindly invite Sir Integra, Walter, that childe of yours, Enrico Maxwell, and your vice-governor," Harry said, "Fenrir, you can come, not that many ministry officials really know what your human form looks like, bring your betas if you want to."

"What about us?" Asmodeus asked.

"I'll get you tickets too, don't worry, just make sure you use your human forms, no wings or horns," Harry instructed his governor and vice-governor of his Second Circle of Hell.

"Sirius get dressed, pink polkadotted robes, no mask, and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, we'll be taking the floo from there," Harry told his godfather and governor of his First Circle of Hell.

*

Harry knew that it would take Sirius some time before he reached the Leaky Cauldron, which was why Harry had decided to do a little shopping for his up coming school year, he was sure that the bookstores of the magical district knew what the booklist consisted of even before the students themselves. Fter a short trip into the bank, where he deposited some of the weapons that he had taken out, and withdrew some more knuts, as he could still just turn the knuts to golden galleons with just a few drops of his blood.

His first stop was Gladrags as that was the place to go for non-formal robes, Madam Malkin's was the high end formal robes custom outfitting shop. He got himself some new robes there as well as got himself some school robes from there as well. It was cheaper than Malkin's, which made it all the more better to buy from there.

While he was there, he asked the manager of the shop if there was such a thing as life insurance in the wizarding world, the wizard in charge had asked him what in the world life insurance was. Harry had just found his niche in the magical world. He'd inform Charity once he saw her again.

After getting his robes, Harry went to the apothecary to purchase his potions supplies, then to a herbology shop to get some seeds which he would mutate and plant in the Forbidden Forest, that place had gotten even more horrible as the days wore on. While there were sure to be Druid's circles and the like in the forest, Harry was sure that there were demonic summoning circles there as well due to all the things that now lived there. From death nymphs, to dark house elves, to demons, and the other creatures that were soldiers in hell's armies.

Harry had chosen to take Divination as an elective, but it looked like prophecy could see him, he was a ghost to prophecy. It was interesting for him when he made predictions for his divination partner, every prediction was about death, violence, pain, and suffering, and every telling had come true. He was hailed as a seer during that class, but one who focused too much on dark futures. The only thing he needed for the class this year was probably a replacement crystal ball as his last one had been used as a pot for some of Harry's plants.

Care of Magical Creatures was another elective which he had taken, it was interesting as his assimilated memories didn't contain much about that particular subject, during the subject he had realized why. Most of the creatures discussed were rather bland. His Book of Monsters had records of even more dangerous creatures, himself included. He was literally in his Book of Monsters. He was able to kill of the three professors that had taught the class when he was bored, using the most harmless of creatures that they had taught about. Whoever knew that a flobberworm could actually kill a fully trained wizard or witch.

Harry had never been allowed to return to History of Magic class as during his first class in the subject ever, the ghost professor had kicked him out due to his presence being a threat to the professor or so the professor said. He studied on his own, and cursed the professor with the inability to move onto the afterlife.

When he finally exited the bookshop in Diagon Alley someone decided to grab hold of everyone's attention and have them focus their gazes on him..

"Harry!" a red headed urchin shouted out, calling out to him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at the annoying weasel, then remembering what he had done in public did a mass memory wipe of what he had done, and hurried on his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once passed the brick wall he was confronted by Sirius who had witnessed and remembered the whole thing..

"What was that about?"

"Useless little bugger," Harry said, "I ended his family's financial problems ridding them of his presence. Arthur Weasley does not need another mouth to feed."

"I understands," Sirius said, "So..Ministry of Magic?"

"Lets hop to it," Harry said, "For the record, I'm excited."

*blink blink* - Sirius.

"Just so you know," Harry said, took some of the powder and left the pub via floo.

"I'm not that daft," Sirius mumbled before he too left the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter two**_

_*_

_*_

Once Harry and Sirius appeared in the lobby of the British Ministry of Magic everyone there stopped what they were doing for a few seconds to stare at the pair, before the duo were mobbed by the people. Sirius had to get all the people to calm down and get a lot of them to faint long enough for Harry and himself to get themselves to the elevators which connected the lobby to the other levels of the Ministry of Magic. Their destination was the Department of Magical Games and Sports, where tickets were supposedly being sold for the Quidditch World Cup.

When they got there, they found out that while there were still tickets available, there weren't enough. Harry asked if he could reserve any tickets that might be made available via cancellations, the seller he was talking to said that he would get first dibs on the tickets. While Harry was speaking to the ticket salesperson, Sirius was busy rifling through the list of people that had reserved tickets, and would collect them on the day itself, as well as a list of people that had already taken their tickets. When he was done, having collected the names of a few people that would not really be missed, or people that while they would be missed weren't all that important, and other such figures, Sirius signaled Harry that he was done, and they were on their way out of that department.

The last two tickets at the office were good enough for Harry and Sirius, but as Harry had other people that wanted to watch, as well as people that he had invited, they needed to do some persuading. The seats all needed to match, and since Harry's and Sirus' seats were right beside each other, they needed the tickets of the seats near theirs. Which was also the reason why Sirius was riffling through the ledger of the distracted ticket salesperson.

The name Bartemius Crouch was written on the bought list, while he may have been a head of some department in the ministry, he was still required to purchase his own ticket. He had bought two tickets, one for himself and one for his wife. Which was a lie, as the Zabini Trio had a completed files on all the departments heads and their assistant heads, Crouch Sr.'s wife had been dead for a long time, it was all there in the Ministry Archives, the Trio's favorite source of informaiton for anything, and there was a lot of infoamtion in there, some of the things could even be used as blackmail.

The boys' next stop would be the Crouch residence, while Crouch Sr. had bought his tickets he had yet to collect them, and therefore could still cancel. Gaining his address was simple as pie, since it was in the ministry directory of employees. Harry and Sirius simply portkeyed over to the coordinates of the property.

The estate was a rather moderately sized one, the family that owned it being a pureblood family to begin with. It seemed that the department head was still at home as Harry was able to sense more than one lifeforce in the home.

"So how do we go about doing this?" Sirius asked.

"You go in there wearing a mask of some sort, just transfigure one, a white skull mask preferably, one of those death eater ones," Harry said, "I'll even give you a temporary washable dark mark tatoo. You go in and tell Crouch Sr. that you know his son is with him, and that if he doesn't cancel his ticket purchase, you'll make it known that he's a dark lord supporter."

"If he refuses?"

"In the event that he refuses and tries to kill you or something like that, just..hmm..kill him," Harry said, "Then we'll invite Crouch Jr. over to our side, I could use another dark wizard, Tommy's memories speak highly of him."

"So I just walk into the house like I own it, threaten Crouch and if that doesn't work, I kill him?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Harry said then handed over an unshrunk backpack, "There are potions in there, along with the temporary tatoos. The pots are for Jr., if Crouch resists we can make it look like his son killed him, scratch that, his house elf killed him."

"Why his house elf?" Sirius asked.

"The only elves I like are my house elves, not that they look like house elves.." Harry said, "There is also a forged journal in there, one which I had the Trio forge for me. Replace it with Sr.'s journal."

"You sound as if you know the man's not going to fold."

"Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt, but also go in prepared."

"Ok," Sirius said, "What'll you do while I rub this guy out?"

"I'll go to the Longbottom residence..Algie Longbottom is in need of entering retirement from life," Harry said, "With him out of the picture, the Longbottoms will have to cancel their three tickets to the Cup."

"That guy's still alive?!"

"Yes," Harry stated, "Now hop to it, you have a job to do, while I have old people to murder."

"I'm so glad I'm used to you talking that way, else I might have gone madder a short while ago."

As Sirius walked onto the property, in full death eater costume, it wasn't hard to do, Harry portkeyed himself over to the Longbottom estate, bypassing any and all protections around the place completely. Wizarding magic was no match for the power of the Devil himself, not that Harry planned on gonig by such an overused title not that Demon Lord is not overused, but devil is more overused, in the future.

The estate was beautiful, there were gardens all around the manor, the manor itself was very intimidating, or at least its architechture would have been intimidating if it weren't for the fact that Harry was used to even more terrifying things, namely himself, as he was the only child he knew of that had enjoyed killing so much, it was just so satisfying ending lives that could have extended over centuries, not that all those that he did kill could live that long, but they all had the potential to.

He was greeted at the door by one of the still living house elves of the family, it was an old thing and looked to be heavily paranoid, probably due to the rumors around its own society about assassinations and massacres of old pureblood family house elves. There was also the fact that its family was not expecting visitors.

"Whos is youse?" the elf asked Harry after opening the front door of the manor.

"I'm Death, and its time for Algie Longbottom to pass onto the next life," Harry stated, "Is he here or did I go to the wrong address again?"

"Master Algie Longbottom is homes sirs," the elf said, not believing Harry for a moment.

"So he is home," Harry said, "Good," he loosed his emerald flames and had them form two scythes, "If you'll excuse me I have some reaping to do."

"I wills not let youse harms my masters,"the elf said determinately raising its small hands in preparation to depend its master. It didn't get a chance to end Harry's mortal existence as its head flew off of its shoulders before it could even take one last breath.

"You're late," Harry told one of his elves.

"My apologies my master," the elf said, "This one was really paranoid, always looking out for danger, and putting up protections around itself."

"Good job, now get moving onto finding and converting all the boggarts," Harry instructed before heading off in the direction that he sensed the aged lifeforce.

While his elf went about following his orders, Harry walked around the manor admiring the artworks, as well as the disbelieving looks coming from the portraits right before their own lives were snuffed out, a small part of the soul is kept in a portrait which is how it can be so alive, cameras and painters really can steal and seal away a part of your soul, but not enough to make it like a horcrux.

When Harry finally reached the library which was where the old man, Harry entered scythes first, and cut the man into pieces right before leaving a note on the piled remains of the body..

_Algie Longbottom's crimes against squid-kind have finally found vengeance,_

_Never again will he try and act like a petty dark lord whose target of his hate were those supposedly without magic._

With the deed done and the note laying there, Harry opened up a portal to hell and jumped into it, having it close behind him, but not before making sure that investigators would find traces of demonic energies in the room, as well as the lovely summoning circle and ritual which Harry conveniently left behind. He also sent a message to the Trio to alter the dead Longbottom's will to leave half of whatever he owned to Harry. The curse struck again, but authorities would later dismiss the case as being related to the curse as the Longbottoms weren't really close to the current Potter lord.

He made sure to also plant some evidence that Neville Longbottom had been abused and molested by his grandmother, as well as leaving some other evidence proving that the Longbottom Matriarch had been making plans to off her own son and daughter-in-law as the medical payments were getting a bit too steep for one as stingy as her.

As an afterthought he reappeared at the scene of the crime and used a bit of Algie Longbottom's magic, Harry deconverted the spirit he had consumed to get some of it, to raise a dark mark in the sky above the manor and grounds, a big one, one that would not be mistaken for something else or missed entirely. By the time he reentered Hell, the Longbottom estate was swamped with demonic energies.

The Longbottoms had been viewed for a long time as one of the lightest of the light families for generations upon generations, but after the Ministry of Magic got through with their investigation, the Longbottom name would be dragged through the mud, and spat upon, followed by a helpful helping of dragon dung. The prestige of being a Longbottom would be irreparably smirched, and Neville would be free to do as he pleased, no longer living in the shadow of his father, and being bullied by his grandmother, he would be a ward of the state, with half of the Longbottom fortune confiscated by the ministry, and one third going to Harry, but Neville wouldn't really care about that, as he would find himself battling with many more things until he reached the age of majority. One such thing that he would have to deal with would be the hate filled eyes of the sheep of the magical world, looking down on him as little more than a cockroach, while also dealing with the fact that he would have to personally care for his parents as St. Mungo's would no longer be taking care of them, Cruciatus Curse victims or not. You can't pay, you can't stay, the only way they would be able to stay would be if their lives were lying on the brink between here and over there.

After exiting Hell once again, Harry found himself face to face with the Gaunt house, the one where according to Tommy's memories the ring of Slytherin would be found. It was an important ring as it was a horcrux, there was also the matter of the ring being the property or former property of the famous Salazar Slytherin. Getting past all the protections placed around the ring were easy, even the numerous dark curses placed on the thing, as Harry had access to the memories of the man that had placed them there and therefore knew how to remove such protections, as well as note that the magic of the ring, specifically the stone felt similar to the magic of his invisibility cloak.

With the ring in hand, he extracted the soul piece from it using his emerald magics, a simply and easy process, no dying screams of any sort, or any such sound, just the visible separation of a soul piece from a soul jar. Harry was killing the monster that had slain his parents, one piece at a time. While it may have been a rather slow process, he could do it in an instant if he so wished, as he did have all the knowledge, or most of it, stored in his own memories as he assimilated soul upon soul.

Along with the shack, Harry found traces of a lifeforce, one so week, but still very much alive. According to the assimilated memories from the spineless ninny, the Gaunt family was no more, but here he was standing within the threshold of the last remaining property of the once great House of Slytherin and he could feel a last trace of life, there was a soul that had refused to expire, a soul that had refused to pass on, and had been battling with the forces of death for as long as the soul could remember.

"Old Soul, show thyself, that I might gleam thy purpose," Harry stated, his flames being embers at his feet as he did not want to deal with a dead man at the moment.

An old man walked out of one of the rooms of the house, he was frail looking, entirely weak, and looked to really be on his last legs. His lifeforce slipped away every passing second, before his own spirit his magic pulled it back, but not before a little more left him permanently. But what surprised Harry was that the soul was whole, there was no real dark magic keeping the old man alive, just sheer willpower.

"Who be you?" the old man crankily demanded, "Entering my 'ouse, 'ave you no shame? This is tha 'ouse of Slytherin! The greatest of the 'ogwarts FOUR!"

~_I am Harry Potter and would I be correct in assuming that you be Marvolo Gaunt?_~ Harry asked in Parseltongue, one the most ancient, noble, and revered tongues.

~_You are a speaker as well..how?_~ Marvolo asked intrigued, he had thought that he was the last.

~_Originally it would have been a gift of magic, but now it is one of the abilities granted to myself due to my position in existence~_ Harry stated.

~_A pleasure to meet you then, Harry Potter, slayer of the kinslayer I am forced to call my grandson~_ Marvolo said.

~_Your grandson is not yet dead, just as you continue to live your life, but unlike you he is merely a shade of his former self~ _Harry said, ~_It was through his terror that the House of Slytherin has fallen so far from grace.~_

_~What is an old man such as myself to do, I have no more wife, no more son, and no more daughter~ _Marvolo said.

~_I see the sands of time flowing, your lifeforce slipping from your fingertips...swear fealty to me, and I shall see to it that the House of Slytherin is brought back to its former glory. You are still Lord Slytherin, denouce that monster of a grandson of yours, and I shall make it so you live long, and the House of Slytherin does not die~ _Harry said.

"Why should I swear fealty to a boy? Why should I swear undying loyalty to a child? Why should I do such things with the remainder of my life and magic?" Marvolo asked, returning to English.

"For I am the Devil, and I can grant you immortality, as well as youth, and the means to further your line, without these degradations to your noble and ancient blood," Harry stated as the air around him grew hotter, while the ground he stood on began to grow cold, his ember like flames growing into small fires dancing at his feet, emerald flames that betray life, crimson flames that bring pain and recreate life, brown flames that weaken the mortal shell, taking away movement, and bring pain and suffering, and lastly the blue flames, his newest magics, the power to imbue strength or sow weakness. His mortal and wizarding magic, the invisible flames of life, grabbing hold of the man's soul.

"H-how can you grant what you are offering?" Marvolo asked shakily, the sudden flux of power was overwhelming and had nearly consumed him and forced him to expire, but he felt something holding onto the remaining thread to life. A betrayal in itself on Harry's part.

"I hold your soul within the palm of my hand," Harry said showing the man the soul pearl which was his and his alone for the time being, "If you agree to the deal I proposed you will have your immortality, one of undeath, I need a dark lich in my army, with this you will have eternal youth, as for furthering your bloodline, there is another family as old as Salazar's, one born of the union between a celestial and a serpent, birthing the a family that is connected to the serpents just as much as you are."

"You are proposing the joining of two ancient houses...but I am far too old for something like that," the old man said, a little bit stubbornly, "How would I know how to act with others that are no longer a part of my generation?"

"Then you refuse this chance at life, or unlife as the case may be," Harry said.

"I shall accept as that looks to be the only remaining option with regards to bringing back the power of the House of Slytherin," Marvolo said, and shook Harry's offered hand to seal the agreement.

_~I, Marvolo Gaunt, Lord of House Slytherin, do so swear eternal and unyielding fealty to Harry Potter, Lord of House Potter, Demon Lord of the Underworld and of the Nine Hells~ _Marvolo recited, as the words made themselves known in his mind, ~_So Mote It Be~_

_~I, Harry Potter, Lord of House Potter, Demon Lord of the Underworld and of the Nine Hells, accept the vow of Marvolo Gaunt, Lord of House Slytherin,~ _Harry smoothly hissed out, ~_As you pass through the veil between life and death, may you embrace my darkness, and emerge victorious from the depths of the river Styx. Ancient blood of Lamia, the blood of Renenutet, may you forever bask in my power. Pass on from the land of the living, the land of life, into the land of the dead, and do my bidding. So Mote It Be.~_

After ending his part of the contract, Harry pulled back his power, the power which anchored Marvolo to the land of the living, which in turn caused the man to die just as the contract was sealed. His mortal shell fell, and melted into darkness, then a few minutes later from out of the darkness emerged the form of a young man, a mockery of the man that had sired the monster that had indirectly been responsible for the creation of the Demon Lord Harry Potter. Standing before Harry was none other than Marvolo Gaunt, but shared a lot of physical characteristics with Tom Riddle Sr., Jr., and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Why do I look like that muggle?" were the first words which escaped Marvolo's lips after his rebirth.

"Because you are unfortunately related to that muggle as you call him, the House of Riddle is actually a minor branch of the House of Slytherin, as the Riddle line is the line of Salazar Slytherin's squib children," Harry explained, "Had your family not practiced inbreeding and incest, you would have turned out just as handsome as your _muggle_ relations. I have corrected the problems in your genes resulting in you looking as you should look, as the spitting image of Salazar Slytherin in his youth."

"I..thank you, my lord," Marvolo said, something in him forcing him to refer to Harry as such, it must have been his position as newly appointed Vice-Governor of the Fifth Circle, "What do I do now?"

"First you must declare Tom Marvolo Riddle as no longer a member of the most ancient and noble House of Slytherin," Harry stated.

"I, Marvolo Gaunt, Lord of House Slytherin, hereby remove Tom Marvolo Riddle from House Slytherin," Marvolo stated, and his magic did the rest, severing his remaining ties with his former grandson," Now what?"

"Now, you go here," Harry said holding out a business card, "When you get there, look for Charity Cruor, and she will inform you of your new duties, and the like, as well as see about getting back some of the remaining Slytherin properties, the ones that were confiscated from members of your house in the past, by the ministry of magic. Unfortunately for you, you will also have to look for a new family ring, as this one, the stone embedded in it is my family's."

"I understand my lord," Marvolo said, then after a few moments decided to ask one more thing, "How do I get there?"

"Is your wand still with you?" Harry asked, knowing that it was.

"It is," Marvolo said.

"Hail the Knight Bus," Harry said, then fished out some knuts and turned them into gold before handing them over to his newest subordinate, "Use that."

"T-thank you my lord," Marvolo said, "If you don't mind my asking, but what will you do now?"

"I'm collecting tickets for the Quidditch World Cup," Harry said, "By killing off or blackmailing those that have the tickets I need."

Without saying goodbye, Harry left the last remaining present property of the House of Slytherin, as even Hogwarts had been taken from them, and portkeyed away to Ogden Manor, where Harry would tear the head of that family to pieces while his sons and daughters watched from the safety of closed door. Waiting for the screams of agony and pain to die down.

Harry had portkeyed directly into the dining hall while the family was eating, and had proceeded to let his magic run wild in the hall, shattering china, and simply tearing the room asunder. Bob Ogden Jr. was the head of the family at the time, he was the son of the man that had arrested the Gaunt men the first time they were actually arrested. It was simply coincidental that the family had purchased the tickets which Harry needed. While the man that had helped in setting the stage for the rise of the defunct Dark Lord Voldemort, his son and grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, would do for the payback which Harry decided to dish out.

Harry allowed everyone that was not Bob Ogden Jr., to retreat from the room before locking down the room, and turning the room into a temporary section of the Fifth Circle.

"Those that have not embraced my rule or have not yet embraced their fate or who they now are, are the tortured souls that live their eternities in the nine circles," Harry informed Bob, who Harry had dropped into a boat, "Your father was indirectly responsible for what had happened to me, and therefore sins of the father are passed on to the son..."

"W-who are you? What sins?" Bob demanded frightened and terrified, "W-who are you?"

When Harry arrived he hid away his distinguishing features, and looked like any other child, save for the fact that his eyes were pure black, there was not a hint of white in them, his lips were also dark purple. His deadpan expression making him all the more frightening.

"Doing his duty is the sin of which I speak," Harry said, "But that no longer matters, you are here, and here you shall stay," Harry then directed his next words to the struggling beings in the river Styx, those fighting for air on the surface, those wrathful souls, "Hell is a world all its own, the Circles are merely a plane separate yet connected to Hell, they are hell, yet are only a part of a bigger picture. Rise up damned souls, whom so ever is able to deliver the heart of Bob Ogden Jr., to my shrine in the center of the Ninth Circle shall be released from his or her punishment, and inducted into the ranks of demons."

The massive frozen form that would have been in the center of the Ninth circle was replaced by an altar that stood in front of a pedestal on which a single dagger in the shape of a bolt of lightning floated on. This was the shrine to the Demon Lord known as Harry Potter. It also served as a teleporter and conduit of Harry's power within his hells.

At Harry's proclamation, the souls of the dead, fought even more with each other, trying to crawl or climb out of the water and into the boat. But when Harry noticed that Bob was merely frightened, Harry vanished the boat, and allowed the souls of the already damned to literally fight over the man. As Harry knew that the struggle for the man's still beating heart would last for a long time, Harry left Hell, and returned himself to the destroyed dining hall, allowing the land of the living to reclaim what was rightfully its, minus the soul and heart of one Bob Ogden both of which would be staying in hell for a little while.

When Harry was sure that he was wholly back in the living realm, he altered his appearance slightly. Keeping his deadpan expression, his pure black pupiless eyes, and dark purple lips. He made his skin turn chalk white, forced a pair of metallic black feathered wings to sprout from his back. He also replicated his scar, copying it on the other side of his forehead, allowing for him to have two lightning bolt shaped scars, he had the two lengthen, mirroring the other, until they reached the ends of his lips, they were jagged scars which passed through his eyes. The last part of his new image, the one he would take in future ventures as the ruler of hell, was the growing of horns. They jutted out from his forehead from where the lightning bolts started, they curved back a little after growing a few inches away from his head, they were like sharpened and shaped obsidian, as black and soulless as his eyes.

With his transformation from merely Harry Potter Demon Lord of the Underworld, the underworld being the criminal world of the world as he was that well known, to Harry Potter Demon Lord of the Nine Hells complete, he unlocked the doors into the room, and waited for the former occupants to venture forth in the room. He was unaware that the family had heard the screams of agony and suffering which leaked out from hell via the temporary merging of the worlds.

It took them a while to even think about checking the doors again, Harry knew this, and shifted part of himself somewhere else. The wonders of multitasking taking form in the physical and mortal plane.

While the core of his being waited for the Ogdens, this extension of his being teleported himself to the residence of the Patil family, he had formed a contract with Marvolo, and intended to fix him up with two of the most serpentine of girls there were presently in Great Britain.

The Patil family were unaware of it, but Harry knew of their heritage, it came with the territory of being the ruler of hell. They were descendants of Kudra, through a line of naga that had somehow fallen from grace, and become mortals, then humans. Harry cared not for the details, as all that mattered was that the Patil blood was potent with the bloodline of one of the mothers of the serpent race. There were many of those, just as there were many religions, all of whom intermixed and mingled, a confusing lot they were.

Strength and weakness are very loose and easily manipulated terms, which was how Harry liked it. After finding the head of the family of four, Harry bound the man with his blue flames, the flames themselves taking on the form of ropes. With them Harry weakened the man's mind, and made it more open to suggestions and persuasion.

He had grown a little bored with his usual tricks and ways about doing things, and therefore did the most simplistic thing he could think of.

"Imperio," he intoned as he pointed his wand at the man bound in blue flames, "_Write up a formal marriage contract between the House of Patil and the House of Slytherin. Your daughters are to be wed to Marvolo Gaunt, Lord of House Slytherin, you shall sign it, and I shall seal it, making it magically bound to happen._"

Param Patil, the head of the family and the magical House of Patil, did as he was instructed, writing up the most binding contract he could fathom, signing it when he was done, and waiting for Harry to seal the agreement, as he somehow was made aware that Harry was the sovereign ruler over the House of Slytherin, but how that came to be the man didn't know. It was signed, sealed, and bound by magic. His twin daughters were to be wed on the eve of the New Year to Lord Marvolo Gaunt, lest they lose what freedom they had along with their magic. They could either wed a man that they had never met and keep some form of freedom, or lose that freedom along with their magic. But the one provision in the contract was that the Patil twins' lives were tied to the life of their betrothed, making them just as immortal as Marvolo..but not as undead.

With that done Harry got himself out of there, the man having only the knowledge that he had signed his daughters' futures over to a man he had never met. He kept a copy of the contract, but didn't really know much else aside from the fact that he had written it, and that it was binding.

This extension of Harry's self then portkeyed to another residence, the residence of one Dolores Umbridge, he hadn't heard that many pleasant things about the toad of a woman, she was utterly revolting in terms of looks, personality wise she was also rather flawed, in a way she was insane. She had reserved and purchased five tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, who she was planning to go attend it with, Harry knew that whoever they were were either none existent or were being forced by her into going on some other thing along those lines. She would make a perfect demon, but Harry just had a feeling that he would rather have her suffer for all eternity than have her be one of his truer citizens down there in Hell.

Not that his Hell was down anywhere, as it existed in an alternate plane, an alternate realm to the living realm.

Her residence was a rather small one, but according to the records compiled by the Trio, she didn't really own it, or wasn't the original owner of the property. It had originally been owned by one of Fenrir's earliest converts, and had been confiscated by the ministry due solely on their condition, as well as some planted evidence. While considered as a property owned by the ministry, Dolores had the bright idea to auction the property off, and in doing so had acquired it for herself. The attendees at the auction were herself, the auctioneer a record keeper, and a few people that owed her favors.

It was similar to many of the magical homes located within London, as it was hidden from the view of Muggles, as well as some magical beings. Harry was able to find it as he was something else entirely, and Dolores had not warded her home against otherworldly beings which Harry could be technically counted as one of.

He did not plan on adding her to his collection of victims, but he would still perform some nasty and vile acts that would prevent her from wanting to attend the summer's main event. She would definitely have to cancel her reservation, and her tickets would be handed over to Harry and Sirius at the soonest time possible.

He entered the house as silent or even more so than a mouse. He easily and quickly tracked down the whereabouts of the toad-like woman, upon finding her he simply pounced, not in the way a predator would pounce or lunge for its prey, but like a demonic entity would pounce of its food. Giving her no time to properly form a reaction or to simply react all the same, Harry had slammed her to the ground, followed by breathing out more than enough sulfuric fumes to cause her to enter a temporary coma, one that would last for a few hours. With her in such a state of helplessness, Harry decided that the best way to make her not want to go out in public for a few weeks to a few months was to improve on her looks. Which called for healthy doses of sharp objects which were to be used for carving flesh.

He called forth his flames and with them conjured up as many blades as he could form hands and claws with his flames. With all the tools necessary to make her experience her most memorable one, had she been awake, he dove into her flesh, tracing the blades along her skin, and having them crisscross every now and then, carving her up in a demonic display of violence. Her blood flowed freely from the injuries he had caused her, but at the same time would not allow her to die, as Harry had made sure to also pour down her throat several blood replenishing potions, as well as calling St. Mungo's about the ministry worker accidentally activating a dark object she had confiscated from some random dark practitioner.

With his task done, and the healers on their way, he left the home, taking the deeds, titles, and other things that were laying about the house, with him. He may have carved up a piece of London for himself, but that didn't mean he would stop at simply that.

He repeated the process several more times, in several more homes, with several more families, before returning to his core self and re-merging with himself, all his collected loot having been shrunken and left in his office before returning to the Ogden residence. The former inhabitants of the dining hall still had not ventured forth into the presently silent room with the ruler of hell sitting on the only remaining chair in the room as if it were some kind of throne.

When he finally lost his patience waiting for them, he resumed his torture of the now soulless man.

When Harry took the soul pearl of a person that did not mean that he took away their existence. He simply took away half of what made them them. He took away that which tied them to the living plane, or to their living existence. Their existence was then allowed to pass on to the afterlife, reconstructing what once was. Early on, Harry still had no idea how to completely erase a being's or a creature's existence. All the people that he had fed on were dead, but that did not mean that they ceased existing. Their soul pearls may have been taken along with their lifeforce and spirit. But they still existed, they still had something akin to a soul, but something which was more of a wraith of its former self. There were some things which Harry had not originally understood or comprehended, but he knew now that while he killed, he did not erase their existence, but forced them forward into the supposedly great unknown. But he now knew what one part of that great thing was composed of. When he killed a person, he could decide or pass judgment on that being, and could now send that person directly to hell, no matter how pure the being was in life.

The screams that the body caused were some which the former occupants of the room had never heard of in their collective lives. It was such a terrorizing sound, the sound of a thousand souls crying out for help or mercy then being silenced the next instant, only for it to be repeated, replayed, over and over again. But amongst all the different sounding voices, the one that caught the attention of the Ogdens was the sound of Bob Ogden Jr.'s voice screaming and pleading for death.

The single voice which called out to the heart's of his kin was what finally caused the Ogdens to barge into the room, only to find the man's body floating and spinning around in mid-air, the scrams coming out of every orifice of his body. At one end of the room was Harry sitting on the chair, his expression betraying nothing, but the family did not pay that much attention to his presence at first as they were more concerned with the body of their already soulless kin.

After a number of attempts to get the man back on the ground, they whirled to face the source of a new voice that joined their frantic ones.

"_**No matter what you try, you shall not succeed in bringing that soulless shell of a man back to the ground of this living plane,**_" Harry spoke and informed the frantic members of the family, "_**If you want the body to return to your loving arms and warm embraces, you must be willing to make a deal with me.**_"

It was only then that they actually perceived his presence. They found themselves with a being with whom they knew not how to treat or react to, it was also unsettling how he seemed to be deviod of all and any emotion. A stoic figure, a statue, one which they knew was in a way living, and amongst them too.

"Are you responsible for the state of my father?" one of the Ogden males demanded, crushing his fear of this unknown, and replacing it with reckless courage.

"_**I be he who hath done this..about the deal I have proposed?**_" Harry confirmed and asked, "_**But should you not wish to make this deal with myself, whatever it may be, that man's body will continue as it has done for all eternity, or until his hellish existence is expunged.**_"

"What deal are you talking about?" one of Bob's daughters asked, while her other relatives returned to the task of getting body back to the ground.

"_**I will return the body back to normal, no longer screaming and floating and spinning in mid-air,**_" Harry said, "_**But in return I want your whole family to swear undying fealty to myself and my House. For all eternity will your line serve mine.**_"

"Is that all?" she asked him.

"_**Since you so politely asked, yes, there is now more,**_" Harry said.

"You just had to ask..if the condition wasn't bad enough," the son of Bob mumbled under his breath.

"_**The parents should kill the innocents of their kin,**_" Harry said, "_**In layman's terms, aunts and uncles will kill their nephews and nieces, and so on and so forth. Mutilate their bodies completely, and feed the remains to each other.**_"

"Never!" most of the adults in the room shouted, the children were forced to cower in fear at the possible outcome.

"_**You do not accept?**_" Harry asked rhetorically, "_**Then suffer the consequences of your choice. Your Ministry's Law Enforcement officers will be here shortly, only to discover all the heinous act which you will be performing on one another, while the children bath in the blood of your former patriatch.**_"

"So either way, we lose.." Bob's son muttered and cursed, their ill luck. A seer had warned them about the Quiddituch World Cup being something which they should not have tried to participate in, but they had staunchly chosen not to believe such tripe, and now they were reaping the consequences of their patriarch's decision.

"There must be something else we can do?" the daughter asked Harry, not wanting any more members of her family harmed, "I am willing to agree to the original terms."

"_**You are willing to subject your family to the fate of serving mine for the rest of eternity?**_" Harry asked, intrigued but didn't show it, "_**But are not willing to devour the spawns of your brothers and sisters' loins.**_"

"Entering into eternal servitude under a being as hellish as you appear is better than the state in which our family is presently in, my father does not deserve to forever whirl around in the air," she said, "Our family name should not have to suffer as we have a long and proud history and it would not do our ancestors justice if we were to abandon them over such a trivial matter."

"_**Your twin seems to disagree with you, even if you are the eldest,**_" Harry noted, "_**Then if you are willing to serve me and mine for all eternity, then swear it, swear it upon your blood, your magics, and your existence.**_"

"I.." she began but was interupted by her siblings.

"What do you think you are doing sister?!"

"We do not agree to such a thing!"

"Dearest twin, its a bad idea, even without the second condition."

"I admit that we were attracted to this room, to enter it upon the sound of our father's voice, but now that we are here and finally of clearer thoughts, I have determined that that demon sitting there," one of her sibling said and motioned towards Harry, "Is tricking us into giving up our freedom for a man that no longer exists. I have worked in the past in Azkaban back when the dementors were still under our thumb, and some of those that had been used to feed their insatiable hunger for human souls, their victims were in a similar state to that of our own father. A soulless shell of their former glory. I had found through my spellwork, that the body floating in mid-air is one whose soul has left its body, but leaving the body still functioning."

"_**It seems I may have underestimated one of your number in the hopes of gaining new servants..**_" Harry said, "_**No matter, as the body is of no importance to you,**_" Harry lazily flicked his wrist and caused the whirling body to combust, leaving nothing but ashes, "_**I shall dispose of it, leaving me without a purpose in this home of poor unfortunate souls.**_"

He then stood up and began walking towards one of the doors into the room, the children watching his movements as the adults stared incredulously at his leaving form.

"He's in hell isn't he," one of the children asked out of the blue.

"How can you even think that Michael, grandpa, can't be in hell, he was the nicest person ever. Even more than grandma," another child said.

"_**Such a perceptive wizardling, he is indeed in hell. Why do you ask?**_" Harry stated, turning around to face the child that had spoken.

"Why us?" the child asked the teenaged ruler of hell, not that the child knew that bit of information.

"_**Because you have something that I want,**_" Harry answered simply, "_**Will you not ask what it is?**_"

"I think I know what it is," the child said.

"_**If you say, love I will kill you here and now, for even one such as I know what that is, and it is not that which I want**_," Harry warned.

"Sending Grandpa to hell was because of some revenge issue..and uhm...before that it was due to something else...uhm..my Mom said something about a seer warning us not to watch Quidditch," the child said.

"_**Yes, he is in hell due to something to do with vengeance,**_" Harry said, honestly, "_**As for why the rest of your family is involved..do I really need a reason?**_"

"I suppose so, since you had a reason for Grandpa," the child guessed, and sort of shrugged.

"_**Perceptive little mortal..what do you propose then?**_" Harry asked after scanning the child's mind, which contained the conclusion of Harry targetting the family for Quidditch.

"Since Mom was Ok with swearing fealty...that's loyalty right?"

"_**Yes, among other things.**_"

"Then..uhm..Me and Mum will do that..in exchange you'll let grandpa go to where he rightfully belongs, and Uncle Santo will cancel on the Quidditch," the child, Michael, said.

"_**Interesting terms...I will accept your terms.**_"

"So do we shake hands or something?" the child asked, knowing that there should be some kind of ritual action which would seal the deal.

"_**We shake on it,**_" Harry said, crossing the room to stand in front of the young negotiator and held out his hand, which the child took, and they shook on it as words were not really needed, "_**Our deal is struck.**_"

"Our line in service of you and yours, for my grandfather to be allowed to go where he rightfully belongs in death, and uncle will have to cancel the family's purchase of the World Cup tickets," the child said, agreeing, "So Mote It Be."

The magic exploded around them, but it could only be felt by the people in the room before it vanished, the feeling that is.

"_**Swear your binding oath and make sure that your uncle does his part,**_" Harry said while a part of him prepared a portkey back to the outskirts of the Crouch residence.

"I, Michael Ogden, son of Connie Ogden-Roselli, swear on my blood, my life, my magic, and my existence, to forever serve..." the boy said, but didn't know who he was to serve.

"I, Connie Roselli, swear on my blood, my life, my magic, and my existence, to forever serve..." she too did not know how to continue.

'_Harry Potter of the House of Potter, Demon Lord of the Underworld and of the Nine Hells,_' Harry mentally supplied for them, then cast a silencing ward around the pair that would last until his name and title were finished being spoken.

"...as well as the rest of my decendants...So Mote It Be," the boy and his mother swore.

"_**I accept,**_" Harry said, then split into two and each of himself laid a hand on each of their left hands and left a mark there, something like a tatoo, that mark being his mark, when he was done, he became one with himself, "_**Your grandfather is already where he rightfully belongs. There was nothing really wrong about his placement, as he had committed far more sins than the ones which I sent him to hell for originally.**_"

"Grandpa was a good man!" one of the other children insisted.

"My father was a model citizen, he never did anything wrong, a few minor things, but nothing that would merit what you dare to call him fate," one of the children of Bob said.

"What did he do to deserve his fate," Connie asked.

"_**He killed the suitors of your mother, the other ones, the ones that were winning her affections faster than he could. He also killed those men that were courting his daughters, the ones that he did not approve of. The last thing he did was pulling out his heart and throwing it at the bank of the river Styx to avoid further suffering, which is considered an act of suicide,**_" Harry listed off the man's sins, the causes for his placement, things that he had been able to keep from his family, but not the eyes of one who judges where beings go in their afterlife. While new at it, he still had the ability to do it.

"I had wondered what had happend to all the rest...died in accidents the whole lot of them, died bravely in the line of duty, while others died vainly..." Connie said, and accepted the fact that her father deserved his fate and placement.

"See, I told ya granpa wasn't angel material," Michael told his cousins.

"How'd you know that?" one of his cousins asked him.

"Grandpa told me one time, when he was drunk, it was the night he killed grandma," he informed his cousins, "I saw him do it, but he told me he only put her to sleep, but after I asked some aurors about it, I didn't tell them it was grandpa, they told me that that was really bad."

"Oh," one of his cousins said.

The adults noticed at that time that Harry had taken out a portkey, and was about to use it.

"Who are you?" the current patriarch of the House of Ogden demanded of the intruder.

"_**I am the Ruler of the Nine Hells,**_" Harry honestly answered, not giving away his name, and he had made sure that his new servants would not be able to divulge such information, "_**I'll see the rest of you one day in one of my Circles after you die.**_"

"You must be joking, you're leaving us using a portkey," the man said mockingly.

So Harry opened up the ground and formed a link between the room and hell, demons immediately poured out of the hastily formed gateway. Most of which bowed to their lord and master, while those that did not were struck down by those that did. Harry stepped through and did not need to turn back to know that the family was being slaughtered, save for the two that were now his. The demons would later close the gateway after the last of them passed through, leaving Connie and her son as the only remaining Ogdens alive, her husband had actually been murdered by her twin brother who had loved her dearly and truly.

Harry reappred just beyond the barrier erected by the aurors who were on scene, standing and watching the proceedings was Sirius who was not at all surprised by his sudden appearance.

"It took a lot longer than I expected it would, but in the end, the results are here before us," Sirius said, "The aurors found the evidence, and decided to simply let Barty Jr. go scot free, the ministry will release a public apology for the wrongful imprisonment, and will not press charges for the escape, and so on and so forth."

"Where is he now?" Harry asked.

"I gave him directions to The Complex, he should be on his way there now," Sirius said, "That was when he was leaving and relishing in his new freedom."

"I am done with scouring the country for those that would provide us with tickets for the game, as well as gathered some additional allies to my side of the board," Harry said, as he held out a portkey for Sirius to grab hold off, "We shall all have seats at the game, and we shall freely exploit the other patrons."

"What's the activation code?" Sirius asked wanting to get home.

"_You need a bath_," Harry said, activating the portkey which whisked they away and into the lobby of The Complex.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter three**_

_*_

_*_

A week before the final game of the Quidditch World Cup was to be held the patrons had already begun to arrive, and with their arrival the vultures and predators of Harry's organization began to perform their assigned duties, which included but were not limited to setting up betting pools, selling paraphernalia, and making sure that the game itself was not rigged in anyway. Those that tried to bribe players were dealt with swiftly and efficiently, their monies leaving their hands, and their memories remembering not where it went.

During this time, Harry's people performed a little bit of bribery themselves, gaining operatives within the ministry's auror corps was easy as it looked like many of the younger and newer recruits had grown to want more in life than their meager salaries could provide them. They were offered a greater salary, but were made to sign a contract, a magically binding one which stated that should they betray the organization or betray the master of the organization, they would suffer a fate worse than merely dying, as there was a place in hell reserved for those that performed acts of betrayal.

The aurors were given the task of turning a blind eye toward the illegal and illicit activities which were being done in the event area. There were a few brothels temporarily set up around the place, all of which were equipped with portkeys to whisk away any evidencial persons should the not on the payroll aurors investigate. There were also gambling dens set up, as well as temporary pubs, and mercenary go to guys. Such an event was sure to attract people from all walks of life, and those people were sure to have, some of them, people that they wished to never have to deal with again.

There were even tent rentals in place, where Harry's people would set up tents with additional features, for single men there was the additional feature of a woman to tend to his carnal needs. There were even stalls which sold illegal drugs, illegal on the muggle side of the world, but not really so in the magical side of the world. Opium and or poppy was a pureblood favorite, and those with muggle heritage had a thing for trying whatever was on the market so long as it was affordable.

There were even rigged dog races, most of which were won by a black dog of an animagus by the name of Snuffles. Sirius loved the thrill of any competition, especially ones which he was making some money in, as well as cheating money out of the fools that refused to see the light. There were many animagi in the organization, as all that was needed was patience, practice, dedication, and an expensive potion. None of them were registered with the Ministry of Magic as any operative or resident of Hell's Gate was exempt from any laws of the British Ministry of Magic. All animal races which the organization had set up had at least one animagus participating in it, which added to their profit margin, and with Sirius' different form of mind control, they were making a lot of money from the get go.

Game stalls for the amusement of children could also be found all over the place, usually found near some stall which sold delectible delights. There was one stall, which Tristan personally manned, it was a dart game, but the players would need a lot of luck to get the bigger prizes, while the consolation prizes were all small stuffed toys and candy. Liquid Luck would have been a great asset, if it weren't for the fact that there was a simple contract which needed to be signed by any game participant, which stated that no such things were to be or were being used while playing the game, only natural luck was permitted.

Charity and her kid were there as well, sitting behind a table which served as the money collector, she also coordinated with the rest of the operations officers all over the event grounds while also taking care of her little Alexander.

The Zabini Trio were busily doing what they did best, beating the crap out of those that did not do as they were told, gathering information, and making sure that Harry's orders were carried out, while following Charity's instructions which were relayed to them via radio. Harry loved the fact that his organization had a way for technology to work around magic, especially since he was usually surrounded by his own brand of magic, true magic, magic that knew no real bounds, save for the bounds set by the individual and the individual's own imagination.

There were people from all over the world attending the final game of the Quidditch World Cup Season. A number of the attendees were even members of the extensions of the Potter organization or employees at the overseas branches of Potter Industries. Dino Zabini was in charge of them, as well as directing them to where to go. There was a whole tent area fenced off and reserved especially for Harry's people, Harry himself having a tent right smack dab in the middle.

Harry's love for the game was so great, far outstripping even the love of the game by the players themselves, Harry had had his operatives place hidden cameras throughout the entire grounds as well as the stadium itself, he would catch everything from the get go. Every juicy tidbit, every play, everything. There was nothing that could be hidden, nothing that could hide from his eyes and ears. He made sure that he was like a omniscient god. There was nothing beyond his reach. He would know all by the end of the game.

His spy network was even greater than Rita Skeeter's. That woman only had her animagus form, while Harry had an army, he practically had the whole of the underworld at his beck and call. There was no escaping Harry Potter, while in the past there was the possibility of the afterlife, but ever since besting the former ruler of hell, Harry now could still get you in the afterlife. There was no escaping the Cursed Child, the Demon Lord.

There was literally nothing stopping Harry from getting whatever he wanted, nothing save for himself, and the self-imposed limits he placed on himself. There were standards, and there were challenges which he wanted to face, after all, at the end of the day, even he wanted to feel a little bit normal. There were also those few limits that were imposed on him by the other higher powers, those powers higher than he. But those too would fall to him and their position would eventually become his, whether it took eternity or more, it would be his in the end.

His operatives from overseas all visited him upon arriving at the grounds after they had been informed by Harry's other people, the working ones, of where he could be found. Harry refused to go out in public as he did not want to attract any unwanted attention from some of the other poeple, those that were not under his employ. Aside from his overseas workers, he was occassionally visited by one or more of his working operatives, his assassination job finders, these guys were the ones to inform him of jobs that their organization had been hired for. Harry carried out the assassinations, completing everything that the client specified, even the one that wanted his enemy's wife and children to feast on his still living flesh, and feel no remorse after the deed was done. Harry carried them all out, as a job was a job, and money was money.

Two days before the game, the Hellsing group arrived, the Hellsing group consisting of Harry's governor and vice-governor of the Sixth Circle of Hell the one which dealt with heretics also known as the Circle of Heresy, Alucard and Alexander Anderson, accompanying them were Integra Hellsing, Seras Victoria, and Walter Dornez for the Protestant part, and Enrico Maxwell making up the Catholic part of the group.

"Glad you could make it, Sir Hellsing, Fr Maxwell," Harry greeted his guests, "Don't go around killing anyone while here. Enjoy yourselves, think of it as a vacation, one where all of hell will be keeping a close watch on your every movement."

"All of hell?" Enrico said, "My God shields me from the gaze of the devil."

"I beg to differ," Harry said, "For you are now presently in the presence of the _**RULER OF HELL**_," Harry's appearance temporarily took on his now official Demon Lord of the Nine Hells form, then reverted to his human form, "So I would advise you to watch what you say. Your liasons with me have already been given your allowances for this little vacation, so enjoy, and try to blend in."

Once Harry was done with the pleasantries, he let Alucard and Anderson play host to their masters, colleagues, and childe.

"Explain," Enrico and Integra demanded of their subordinates, also known as their liasons with Potter Industries.

"The whole of last year, which started with the incident at the train station, was a war between the fledging Demon Lord, the so called Cursed Child and the Devil himself, former devil now," Alucard explained, "We came into contact with him then, at different times and for different reasons, but in the end found ourselves sharing a common purpose. We are ourselves destined for hell, the sixth circle out of the nine, I as governor.."

"And I as his vice-governor," Anderson said, and continued the explanation, "We may have lied about the reason for coming here, but it was all for a good cause. You've been working too hard, and its time to relax, but at the same time, you'll have to be watching your backs, for the whole of hell is watching."

"Then you have turned your back on the Church?" Enrico asked Anderson, prepared to end the regenerator's life.

"I have not," Anderson said, "I still do his bidding while in this mortal shell, but all the acts that I have done in this life weigh heavily on my eternal soul, which is why I have come to accept my fate. Whether I serve the Lord or not, I shall end up where I am now."

"For now he serves two masters," Alucard said, "Just as I do..in a manner of speaking. Anderson serves his Lord, while at the same time serves his Lord's counterpart. While I on the otherhand, serve a mortal master as well as another temporarily mortal one."

"Then are you saying that that child is not possessed and truly is the master of hell?" Integra stated in question form.

"We are saying that Harry Potter is the Cursed Child whose file has made it so that he is literally untouchable by most governments, he is also the infamous Demon Lord of the Underworld, the Criminal Underworld that is, and he is also the Ruler of the Nine Hells, where once there was merely one, now there are nine," Alucard explained, then said, "Now we will enjoy this temporary respite from all the fighting, as the Lord of Hell has commanded all manner of monster from moving about for the time being."

"There is no good, there is no evil. There is no light, there is no dark. There is only power, and those who chose to use it, those who chose to seek it, and those who chose to master it," Charity said as she entered the tent in which the Hellsing group were going to stay.

"Who are you?" Enrico asked, then spotted the child in her arms, "You are a mother and yet you mingle with demons.."

"I am Charity Cruor, Head of General Operations of Potter Industries," Charity introduced herself, seemingly professional even while carrying her kid in her arms, "Soon the Quiddituch World Cup will begin, and you will watch it. This is a time to enjoy yourselves, so foget your jobs, and cut lose. There are very few that would know who each of you are, therefore you should not be bothered about the way you act. And while I may be a mother, my son was born and has been raised in the midst of demonic energy, the first part-demon in the family, one who has yet to pass on from this mortal coil, and into our rightful realm in the afterlife."

"An abomination," Integra muttered, then said in normal tones, "Fine. We will _enjoy_ our vacation, but after this, we will shut down Potter Industries, indefinitely."

"You can try," Tristan said having entered the tent, "But I promise you, you shall not succeed, for not even the Pope has the power needed to silence our Master."

"Anderson," Enrico said, "How do you expect us to enjoy ourselves while surrounded with the enemy?"

"Act like a human for once is all the advice I can give," Anderson said, and dropped a pouch of coins into the hand of of the head of the Iscariot Organization, "There's a note in the pouch which'll tell you how many of the bronze knuts to a silver sickle to a golden galleon. Should you have any more questions, feel free to ask anyone with the mark of our organization, a mask with conflicting emotions and two horns."

Anderson then left the tent, as it was getting stuffy in there and he wanted to see if there was anything he could do. Charity following him, followed by her husband as well.

"For the record," Alucard said, "I only chose to serve you Integra," he then showed her that he was no longer chained to her family, "Lord Potter has unsealed me, he has unchained me. Such is the power of the Cursed Child."

Alucard then followed those that had left the tent out as he too wanted to know if there was anything to sate his growing boredom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter four**_

_*_

_*_

Wizards, or more like Magicals in the general, are stupid. There's just something about them and technology that still doesn't mix, even the muggle-borns and halfbloods have a problem with technology. Even though most muggle-borns and halfbloods have a tendency to return to the muggle world due to the massive amount of prejudice against them found in magical society, there is still that stupidity when it comes to acknowledging the value of technology when used in the magical world. There were certainly exceptions to the rules like Harry's magical subordinates, his magicals. While the majority of the magical world is ignorant of the applications of muggle technology in their society and should be considered incompetent, Harry's magicals were anything but. They were quite well versed in the trends, innovations, and inventions of and in the muggle world, if they weren't originally they quickly learned to adapt or to die.

The workplace environment of the whole of the Potter Industries and the Potter Organization was made up of a mixture of magic and technology. The unexplained and the explained. Magic, true magic, is something which is unexplained, something myterious, an illusion in itself, it is unique, and the only true magicals were the magicians, and those like Harry, Sirius, Luna, and the otherworldly powers. The magical world as it was known were more like tricksters, false mages, everything was false in a way. While there were concepts and ideas which could be explained, it was everything else, the actual practice which was unexplainable. Harry, Sirius, and Luna, were true magicals in the sense that their magics couldn't exactly be taught to just about anyone, and even then, even they wouldn't be able to teach it completely, there would always be that little bit of mytery which surrounded their powers. But this isn't about true magic, and true magicals, but only the incompetence of the so-called magical world's inhabitants.

They hide, but are not able to truly hide amongst the muggles, they have to hide away their world from the muggle one, with complex spells, and play god when they want to by erasing memories or altering memories when their world is found.

While the wizards and witches of the so called magical world go out into the muggle world wearing outdated attire, Harry entered the stadium in a disguise which was purely muggle, his protections against solid objects was also muggle, but against magic he still had his own brand of magic to defend against whatever these puny mortal would be able to dish out, not to mention the memories of hundreds of individuals to aid him in a fight. As he didn't want to be recognized and also did not want people to know who exactly he was connected to, he donned his disguise within his tent before leaving for the stadium with his associates.

To cover his trademark scar, he used medical bandages to cover it up, making him look like he was recovering from a head injury, underneath the wraps he also had some stage make-up or concealer on just in case some magical removed the bandanges to check if he was hiding something underneath it, which no one bothered to check for what could he, a child, a teen, possibly hide under there. As for his hair, he died it ashen grey just for kicks. His emerald green eyes, the color of death, was also easily remedied, anyone that peered into the supposed windows to his soul would gaze into hazelnut brown eyes. He probably should have been in Hufflepuff, the house whose truly great members wore masks to hide their true selves. He wore a mask this day, one which slightly creeped out his associates with the fact that he looked happy and excited, which he was. Happy and excited in the sense that he was about to watch something he actually enjoyed, a former secret passion but would seem out of character had he let it truly be known. They were used to his expressionless self, but so were a number of others in this world they were in. If he was to fit in, and not truly stand out, he needed a disguise, a mask that would allow him to do such a thing. The Hufflepuffs were actors, while the Ravenclaws were the researchers, the seekers of knowledge, and seekers of truth. Each Hogwarts house had all the traits of the other houses, but prided themselves in the ones which they were more known for.

While he had a tendency to wear suits, he had to wear robes for this occassion, for only muggles were known to wear suits, and he didn't want to really have to call attention to himself and his associates. The magical world needn't know of the extent of their reach, even though they were already well known, they didn't need to be recognized at such an event. But they were still black clothes. All of them were wearing black robes, all of which had several hidden and lightened layers of armor plating in them.

They were also all armed, their weapons were all concealed in sports bags which they brought with them, the aurors that were checking for dangerous and prohibited things faked looking through the bags as they were already on Harry's payroll.

After climbing several flights of stairs, they finally reached their seats which had been turned into a private box for their use as Harry had purchased just that enough tickets for such a privilege, that and he had people as part of the construction crew.

On the way up his subordinates received cautious glances from the other people attending the event, some also held suspicion in their eyes, while there were also those whose eyes expressed their fear. Most especially of Fenrir Greyback, who while cleared of all charges against his name, was still a character in all those horror stories of the past. Some older people, those that had lived and studied with Tom Riddle, were surprised to see Marvolo Gaunt, who looked very similar to his former-grandson. Some of the looks of suspicion were also targeted at Michael Ogden, who was one of the only two remaining survivors of the Ogden family, he was lord but his mother handled the family's affairs until he came of age. Sirius Black, was the one who the least people actually paid attention to. But it was Asmodeus and Luxuria who had the most number of looks directed at them, even while their charm was suppressed, they were stil very beautiful people, several husbands and wives ended up arguing with one another or scolding one another, while there were those that were mesmerized enough to not care what their other half did or said or whatever else happened in the world.

Within the privacy of the booth, Harry opened up a portal to Hell and let some of the higher ranking demons out to join them in watching the festivities. One of which had been a Quidditch nut when he had been alive, he was actually the first official beater according to the history books, and he played only as an excuse to permanently maim people, killing your opponent was allowed back in those days.

"Now Matthias," Harry said, "Kindly remember that the rules have changed from what they were back in your day."

"I will..." Matthias Edgecomb said pouting a little in disappointment as there would be no blood spilt this game, "But still..."

Members of their party also included two dementors, Thorim Ulster and Danz Macab, as well as obviously the Chatholic and Protestant group who had somehow been able to actually enjoy themselves during the duration of their short stay on the grounds of the events.

When it was announced that the game would finally begin, all members of the party took their seats, and waited for the game to officially start, when the referee threw up the quaffle, blew his whistle and the players were off.

"Wonder if there have been aerial fights with broomsticks before..." Harry mumbled as he watched the players zoom this way and that, but said a little louder, "Excluding when you played Matthias."

"Nuts," the demon said.

The game played out the way that it was supposed to, all players giving it their all. With nothing holding back these world class players from doing their absolute best, the game was a rather fierce one, both sides only having scored twenty points each. They pushed their brooms to the max, some brooms appeared to even breakdown and a replacement was sent up before the player hit the ground. It was an intense game.

The whole time the seekers even swerved in and out of the chaser formations, mixing and messing things up a little bit while the snitch continued to prove elusive. Harry on the other hand had been keeping track of the snitch the whole of the time. One of his eyes never leaving the golden flying ball with wings. This was a real professional game. The players must have been told to cut loose, as there was nothing holding any of them back from playing at their absolute best.

Viktor Krum kept one eye on where he was going, and the other constantly keeping a critical eye out for the snitch. His opponent doing the same as well. Harry on the other hand continued to keep watch of the snitch, at one point the snitch had even gone into Hell itself, Harry's power being the only thing which kept the thing whole and free to fly around the other end of the spectrum for the living once they became the dead. The Quidditch demons flew after it in an attempt to catch the blasted thing, none of them succeeding as Harry also gave the thing a speed boost, making it more elusive once it returned. He had to reel back his power once he noticed a few people had also spotted the zooming ball and had tried to track and determine its speed, it was after all zooming faster than it should have been able to.

The game finally ended five minutes past midnight, the final score being 170 – 10, Bulgaria for the win. Viktor Krum caught the snitch while free falling, he let let go of his broom and trusted one of his teammates to catch him once he got the snitch, which was what happened as he caught the snitch, and was pulled up by his chaser teammates just as the two bludgers slammed into one another in the space where Krum previously was. The win was greeted by the mad cheers of the crowd.

Bartemius Crouch Jr., also another subordinate to Harry, entered the booth just as the game ended, he had been staying at another set of seats with some of the other employees of PI.

"My lord, I overheard some talk," Barty informed Harry as Harry stood before him, "The Death Eaters that managed to get out of being sent to the rock are planning on having some fun tonight, once everyone is back in their tents or heading for home."

"Trio," Harry said, "Inform everyone to arm themselves, and prepare for slaughter."

"Right away, my lord," Mario, Alfonso, and Dino, said at the same time, saluted and rushed out to inform all the PI members.

"Orders my lord?" Tristan asked.

"Estimate number of participants?" Harry said.

"A little more than a hundred," Barty said, "A fraction of which bribed or lied their way out of prison, the others were never suspected, lower ranked filth."

"Wizards all?" Harry said.

"Wizards all," Barty confirmed, all of the werewolves on Voldemort's side were all subordinates of Fenrir Greyback, who now served Harry.

"Fenrir," Harry said.

"My lord?" the lycan said.

"Should they have children," Harry said, "You may turn them. These creatures view those not like them as beneath them, as freaks, not worthy of breathing the same air as they. Punish them for me."

"Gladly, my master," Fenrir said as he shifted into a rather large wolf and bounded out of the box, and into the night to gather his force from the crowd.

"Tristan, take Charity to camp," Harry instructed, "Charity you will be central command and communication as per usual. When she is secured at base camp, feel free to silence all that would not be missed Tristan."

"Thank you my lord!" Tristan and Charity said at the same time, young Alexander tried to also say something positive, but didn't manage anything to the effect of his parents.

"Marvolo keep the aurors busy," Harry instructed.

"I shall raise an army of skeletons to aid me," Marvolo said as he melted into the shadows to begin his work.

"Catholics and Protestants," Harry said, "Do as you please. Alucard and Anderson, send the scum to my domain."

"By your command my master," both monster said, bowed, and teleported to the grounds.

"Walter," Integra said, "Protect the innocent, but eliminate all that stand in your way."

"Of course Sir Integra," Water said as he made his way down from their booth.

"Sir Integra?" Seras said.

"Follow you master," the Hellsing said, and the police girl followed as ordered.

"What do I do?" Sirius asked.

"Confusion and chaos reign," Harry told his godfather, "There must be blood."

"Alrighty then," Sirius said, "Massive doses of fear and panic, here I come!" He then ran out of the room, expanding the reach of his magic, this was to be another massacre of epic proportions. No one but the PI would know what had happened after it was done, as investigators would not find any trace of the muggle involvement in things.

"Michael, Connie," Harry addressed the Ogdens, "Go home."

"That's it? Go home?" Michael asked.

"Yes, you are of no use to me here," Harry said, "Connie after this is over, I want the two of you in France, I need more reliable people on the mainland."

"Understood sir," Connie said, "We have family there, therefore the transition will be easier than if we had not."

"Understood, sir," Michael said, and the mother and son pair left the box.

"Asmodeus, Luxuria," Harry said, "Raise hell at the Azkaban and the magical districts, feel free to you your army. For one night, the world will bathe in the blood of the innocent."

"With pleasure," the demonic couple purred as they slipped into the portal to hell, closing it on their way in.

"And the two of us?" Enrico asked.

"Do as you please," Harry said, "But do not get in my way."

All the others had already armed themselves with their weapons upon entering the box, Harry included. Before leaving he changed his appearance to his Demon Lord form. Then jumped out of the box, and into the middle of the stadium and free fell, down to the ground, his magic becoming visible and lashing out around him, heating up and freezing the air. Allowing him to vanish right before hitting the dirt.

It took an hour for all preparation on all sides to be ready. At the end of the hour, the Death Eaters struck, they grew puzzled as to why the rest of the people gave into their fear and panic instantly, as if something was planning something in the background. It did not make them weary, rather it made them more bold, and they stalked forward causing more chaos, leaving tortured but living bodies in their wake.

Thirty minutes into their little game, people were running hither and tither, some were even openly dueling with one another, thinking that the one they were fighting must have been one of the black robed and white masked Death Eaters.

'_Fight on my faithful servant! Fight on!_' the rasping and serpentine voice of their long thought dead master entered their minds just as their dark marks burned, there was no escape for them, now that they had started, they had to press on. Their lord was alive somewhere, watching them. The burning of their marks was undeniable proof of his return to power, but only they knew about it.

Harry having the memories of the defunct dark lord, knew of how to operate the dark mark, and used it to his advantage. Hell's occupants were growing fewer and fewer, new blood was needed in those circles. More and more souls were being sent to purgatory, and Harry couldn't have that. So now, he had ordered the Death Eaters to take their game seriously, it was time for them to once again show the world how frightful the Death Eater ranks truly were.

'_Kill those that have not answered the call!_' Harry mentally ordered the Death Eaters who had not given it a second thought as the mark burned with the order, '_Spare none that are not of our pure and noble bloodlines!_' Harry spouted a bunch of other things to motivate his prey into attacking with more fervor, he would have to thank his parents' murderer for the mean to use his tool the way he was using them to meet his ends.

As soon as the first insane cackle breached the night air, the PI members took action. Mercilessly making the Death Eaters and a number of innocents experience fates worse than death. Like torture before death, luring them to the brink and leaving them in that state for a prolonged period of time. Bringing them to the brink, healing them, then bringing them back to the brink all over again. Muggleborn, Halfblood, Pureblood, they were all the same to the PI members. They were all the same to Harry. So long as they met his desired massacre victim quota.

The Zabini Trio were just as efficient as Charity when it came to organizing events such as this, mobilizing the troops and positioning them in key or strategic locations. The triplets really could think as one, three bodies with one singular mind, working on the same wavelengths. They were a singular synchronized unit of slightly insane and bloodthirsty men. Ready for battle at any moment, ready to serve at the drop of a hat. Mario made sure that all operatives were fitted and in uniform, ready for the operation, and once it began, he was the first one to tear into their prey. He had forsaken the use of his dagger, the one given to him by Harry at the beginning. It was now a last resort and a memento. For killing he preferred his bare hands, which is how be broke one man to pieces, snapping bones, and the like with only the use of his hands. When his first victim could take no more, he left the man dying from internal and external wounds. The man would not be able to tell investigators anything as Mario had been able to turn the man insane, mixing his thoughts up, trading fantasy for reality. This was the magic of the squib, unknown in quality, quantity, and use. Squib magic was a mysterious magic, one which the Trio refused to try and control, as they had been subconsciously using it for the longest time. They allowed it to remain a mystery, for that is what they believed magic to be, unknown, unexplained, and a mystery. Something which was fueled not only by their emotions, wants, needs, and desires, but also by their belief in its being there and the endless possibilities which it represented.

Alfonso's first bullet was the one to shatter the first kneecap. He took pleasure in taking apart his victims using his wide range of artillery. Shattering joints by the pull of the trigger, following that up with riddling the body with bullets, making sure to miss vital parts, and failing to cause fatal wounds. His victims also had the tendency and fate to bleed to death. His magical ability was that he was able to see, to aim, to hit whatever it was that he wished to hit, perfectly. He made no mistakes when a gun was in his hands. He could shoot a man in the eye and not kill the man somehow. If he didn't want to hit something, he wouldn't hit it, so long as there was a gun in his hand or hands. But for this battle, he needed his victims to not remember him, so he left burning sticks of dynamite in what remained of the oral cavity of his victims before moving onto the next. The explosions of his victims not bothering him in the least.

Dino Zabini did not take part in the direct battle with the Death Eaters, he took part in the take down of the Death Eaters' families. There was to be a lot of orphaned and lycanthropy infected children by morning, Dino was able to tell which women to kill via his bond with his brothers who sent along the identities of the Death Eaters they killed. If the Death Eater had a spouse, Dino would find them, and deal with them. He had a love for sewing, his weapons of choice were the needle, thread, and wires. He even had knitting needles just in case he needed something long, hard, and pointy to jam into his victims. He too did not kill instantly. He tortured his victims before killing them. He did not leave them to die, like his older brothers by some minutes, he killed them when he grew bored of his prey. It was only during these kinds of situation where the Trio could really cut loose, and use their talents to reach maximum effect.

Dino caught up with the first woman, with but a touch he was under his thrall, something which he learned how to subconsciously do as a child to ensure that he was treated the same as his two brothers. Glassy eyed, the woman looked at him, a blank expression, but one different from Harry's lifeless gaze. Dino loved sewing of any kind, which is why he stripped the woman of her garments, and sealed all the exposed holes of the woman's body. His needle and thread work were painless and swift. He followed such swift action with his knitting needles, jamming them in the woman's eyes, and plucking them out, blinding her painfully, a pain which she would not face until he released her from his charm. His second to the last act was to release her from his charm, with her body in the upright position, standing. She felt intense pain overcome all of her senses, her pain receptors burning, and crying out for release, it was simply too much for one such as herself to take, actually Dino wouldn't be able to survive his own version of torture. The thread he used was soaked in a kind of poison that, well, burned one from the inside out upon contact with any liquid in the body, and having touched saliva, and other such liquids.. When he felt the muffled screams were more than enough music to his ears, and the woman was about to tear her lips apart just to let out more noise, Dino got out some wire and sliced off the woman's head clean off her shoulders. The wires were heated through some magic cast on it by some of the magicals that helped with weapon creation and maintenance. The wires would cauterize any wound they caused, upon touching blood, and only blood. There was no fountain of blood from the neck of the victim, only a body and a head falling to the ground, and Dino dashing away to send his next victim to the afterlife, in glorious pain.

After leaving his wife to coordinate with the numerous troops roaming the battlefield that was the camp site. Tristan made his way into the stadium, it was still standing, and within it, the civilians took refuge, those that managed to get away from all the fighting. Tristan managed to enter with all his weapons as they were all in bottles, and the only other weapons he needed were syringes, and throwing needles. He was the PI poisons and assassinations expert after all. All he needed to kill a person was a pin prick, and their life was either over instantly, or they were a ticking time bomb waiting to die.

He moved through the crowd pretending to be searching for his family. Pricking people with his poison coated needles randomly, women, children, men, the elderly, and the occassional animal or creature. His first major victim, planned out kill, was Molly Weasley. Tristan took pity on Arthur Weasley, whose beloved wife was a disgrace to human kind in general, women in general, and to most moral life in general. She had been turned into a freak of nature, and Harry didn't care about her fate anymore after having killed off the son that caused it all.

He found her busily humping a chair in all her grossly naked glory, her husband and children desperately trying to get her to stop, the people around the group had given them as much space as they could just to avoid being associated with the disgrace of the pureblood world. A brief shriek distracted the Weasley men long enough for Tristan to inject the woman with an explosive acid into the woman's bloodstream, which would turn her blood into the acid which would blow her into smitherines, hopefully some of it landing on flesh, which would cause third degree burns, and possibly death if not treated within the next twenty-four hours after being burnt. With that bit done, he moved on to find his next real victim. Killing spineless ninnys in his path, making some butt ugly men impotent, and some women as well. He mostly only gave children some disease that would keep them in the hospital for a few weeks, in agony, suffering, pain, and the sort.

He found a Holyhead Harpies player, one which he had somehow taken a dislike for, and made her major victim number two. He gave her the inability to hold a broom, wand, or anything else for that matter for more than a minute every again. She still had her arms, but she also had a very different kind of Parkinson's disease, one which was selectively permanent and incurable in nature, it was something he picked up from hell, as one of the demons under him worked with such poisons. He just hoped his boss never found out.

Surprisingly rabid vampires also joined the fray, the massive stench of blood had lured them from all over the island, this was great and all for the PI, but bad for everyone else. PI members didn't care if they died, as they would, in a way, be ressurected as servants of their master. Demons in hell, from which they would still be able to serve him faithfully. These vampires changed as many people as they could get their fangs on into ghouls, souless puppets of the living dead. These were relatively young vampires, who chose to be ignorant of one of their greatest hunters, the official first of their kind. Alucard himself. A descendant of a long line of dormant demon blood, using alchemy became what he was. His guns blazing, letting lose a torrent of blessed silver and exploding mercury rounds.

Fr. Alexander Anderson was having the most fun in his life, never had he encountered so many monsters in his life, monsters that he could kill, as he had to visit hell every now and then to look over some paperwork. His blades swerved this way and that, slicing off heads, and not bothering how many souls he had put to rest, eternally in hell as were his instructions.

There were over two hundred Death Eaters, and the vampires were coming in droves attracted by the stench of fresh blood of the evil and innocent, but what was evil. The blood of the enemies of the House of Potter freely flowed on the camp grounds, but not in the stadium as there were enough magicals there with enough sense to clean up any messes and try and console the ones in mourning, while everyone there generally panicked.

While the Master Vampire and Priest took down the vampires themselves, Walter and Seras took out the ghouls that were turned there as well as the ones that had been brought with the vampires.

Most of the time Seras still thought as a human and not as a vampire, which led to her using her big-ass-heck gun to take out her foes, while Walter attacked with his wires.

Integra and Enrico arrived on the scene each with guns, loaded with blessed silver and ready to take out unlives, they riddled the undead with bullets. Each of them grinning madly at the freedom of the kills that they could inflict.

With the Catholic and Protestant parties busy inflicting undead damage, Marvolo the Lich was busy ordering his skeleton army around, stalling and keeping the auror corps at bay. The aurors were a combination of not just the British forces but a number from overseas considering the number of delegates from other countries that attended the event. No one had thought of apparating or using portkeys as anti-transporation wards had been erected all over the place.

The skeletons were all of the soldier type, with swords, spears, and clubs, melee fighters the lot of them. Being only made of bones and sporting some medieval armor, spells were of little use to them, save for the spells that dealt with fire. Aurors feared to use such destructive magics on their enemy as they might accidentally do more harm to their own side then good should they try. So the corps stuck to using reductos, spells which worked for the most part, ending up with blown apart skeletons, only for them to reform a few minutes later, good as new. Transfiguration spells would have been the best thing to use, but they weren't creative enough to think of it, not that Marvolo did either.

The skeletons didn't kill, they simply knocked out or wounded the ministry workers, bashing or bonking them on the head to knock them out, or cutting them in places that could easily be mended. But unfortunately field medics were not present, and too many wounds lead to fainting aurors, and the ministries losing face in time of adversity.

While he was a lich, Marvolo still had yet to master anything beyond skeletons. He was but a bone master in comparison to what he could and would one day become. He didn't have any teachers as he was the first true lich in centuries, and he didn't have any apprentices to aid him as he was still a student himself.

One of the other reasons as to why he wasn't having that hard a time with the aurors was that they were not used to battling skeletons, some had in the past encountered inferi and zombies, but never skeletons, animated corpses they could deal with, but these things were new to them.

No one who was opposing PI were thinking straight, more than usual, due to the manipulations of their memories and emotions by Sirius who simply hid in his tent, while his magics spread out around the battlefield, empowering his allies, and weakening his foes. In the woods nearby, some of the Veela mascots hid as they did not want to be part of the fighting. But Sirius reached them too. He made it impossible for them to control their own power, which caused them to draw in unsuspecting men to them, causing them to curse the days that they were born as what they were. The sheer number of men in the woods was simply staggering, Sirius found out, just how many cowards and weak willed men there actually were in the magical world.

His magics also had the side effect of giving Alucard and Anderson a more challenging time, as the survival instincts of their prey were hightened due to their emotions, and the enhancement of the memories of the hunt. They subconsciously enhanced themselves with the magics that powered their vampirism, but at the same time their near berserker state sapped them of what little common sense they had to begin with.

With their comrades back at the Quidditch World Cup grounds, Asmodeus and his consort, mate, wife, Luxuria were busily wreaking havok in Magical London. Tearing the cobblestones up, and taking down buildings by shattering their cornerstones. Aiding them in their quest were their soldiers from hell. The ministry had to split its forces into more than just two, as the demonic couple wrought havok on all of Magical London's commercial, finanacial, and part of the government districts. There weren't that many people about, but those that were there, would hardly get the chance to see the light of day again. An incubus and a succubus were busily feeding off of the UST and pent up lust of the people that they encountered, and when they were drained dry of that, their souls were cast into hell, simply for not providing enough nourishment for their killers.

The aurors that were sent to Diagon Alley, which was where the couple were doing the most damage, were unable to act upon seeing the beautifully alluring sight before their eyes. There was just something about the fully powered demonic duo that made it impossible for the aurors to be of much use in the situation. It was also a bad thing that their accompanying obliviators and hit wizards were unable to do anything either. They were also unlucky enough to not have been able to hire any hunters and mercenaries to help them contain the menace to their society.

Their foes in the alley were honest to goodness demonc, fresh from the underworld, there was even a gateway to hell present in front of the bank, its doors shut and no goblin daring to exit, lest they too fall prey to the demons ravaging the alley beyond their magically sealed doors.

With teh confusion and chaos ensuing hidden amongst and under the city streets, the muggles were unfortunately called in to investigate reports of disturbances in a number of neighborhoods, apparently some of the demons had disregarded orders and ventured forth into the great unknown to bring hell to Earth. Which also caused the ministry to further divide their forces into cleaning up with new mess. Some department heads had suggested requesting aid from Hell's Gate, but the higher ups did not want to owe them a favor or more, even if they were very experienced with dealing with such things. Not that the Ministry was aware that the Hell's Gate community were the ones causing all of their problems, and it wasn't like Harry was going to clear that up for them.

Hell had been unleashed on Earth, specifically Great Britain or the United Kingdom. Harry himself had reappeared where the Ministers of Magic guests and resident were staying, huddled around their families if they were present. Surrounding them were their personal bodyguards whose loyalty was bound to their minister through magical oaths of service and he like. They could not be bought, not that Harry had any problem with them and that. He had no problem with the ministers as most of them were going to hell anyway, he didn't want to speed up the process, as keeping them in power was good for business. He just wanted to have his fill of murder that night. He didn't need anymore lifeforce or spirit, his lifespan was long as is, his magic nearly boundless, his knowledge while not limitless or anywhere near it was still quite a lot. It was just for the killing this night. It was all for fun. And these ministers really didn't care all that much about their family members, it was all about money and power. Which was why Harry struck first before the guards could turn around and try and stop him.

He lashed out with his magic, grabbing hold of many of the occupants of the room, for they were in a single large room in a large tent, the screams of horror and surprise music to his ears. While his magic flailed the people about the room, a room which actually expanded for whatever reason, it must have been one of those functions which it had, Harry himself approached a quivering child who seemed to have been left out in the open, like some sacrifice, while it seemed her mother and father decided to protect her younger sibling. She looked to be only around four.

"You can have her," the mother said, "As long as you leave us in peace, and let those other people go."

Apparently theirs was the only family with more than one child to spare, or had brought more than one child to the event, the others merely had their wives, or one child and their wives with them. There was no such thing apparently as a female minister of magic.

"_**I can have her?**_" Harry asked in his deadpan voice, his face giving nothing away, but if one were to actually listen to his words, and if one knew him well enough, one would be able to tell that he was amused, "_**Leave you in peace? Why should I do that? T'was your own faults that this has happened, innocent lives are being lost outside this tent. Civilians are dying by the dozen beyond your tent flaps, and yet here you are, doing nothing.**_"

"That's not our fault, the aurors have already been sent out to deal with whatever you are and whatever it is that is out there," the British Minister of Magic said confidently for some reason, "And how can you blame us for this event? How dare you!"

"_**How dare I?**_" Harry said, and pointed at himself, "_**How dare I? I dare, for I can. Ignorant filth, flawed perceptions, and delusional outlooks on life. Many of you shall pass on into my domain, then you shall rue the day your ambitions ever lead you into power.**_"

"What are you talking about?" one minister asked, "What are you in the first place?"

"_**What am I? You know not what I be? Ha! Foolish mortal, even if I were to introduce myself you would still be ignorant of what I be, I am a part of a generalization. You heathens know nothing of me,**_" Harry said, his words mocking as the magical world were ignorant of their ancient traditions, those dealing with religion, those dealing with belief, with faith, those dealing with true magic. To the majority of the magical world there was life, death, and in between. There was the next great adventure, they feared only death, and not where they would end up after the short experience of passing on. Only those that were not ignorant of beyond the scope of their society knew and accepted the possibility of there being more to simply dying, to simply ceasing to exist as they knew existence was. There were heavens, there were hells, but most of those things depended on belief. For the majority of the magical world, there was only one hell for them, the one which was connected to the one class of denizens of eternal damnation, the demon, therefore their hell was the hell which was most well known for its demonic inhabitants, Harry's Hells.

The other forms of the underworld, of the place where the damned souls of the dead were sent, were merely districts scattered throughout Harry's Hell. He had after all defeated the supreme power of all Hells just the previous year, gaining dominion over all Hell, the damned afterlife. Main Hell were his Nine Hells, but there were other minor hells, those of other religions, not that Harry had one himself, as all he really believed in was himself.

_The power the dark lord knows not..._

Voldemort knows nothing abotu true immortality, or the power of true suffering, or the power of justice, and most especially the power of the Ruler of the Nine Hells. Voldemort also didn't know what true magic was, he had been brought up, and had chosen to study that which had already been studied. Harry cared not for the total understanding of the mysteries of his magic, he simply accepted it as such. He understood, and was able to explain or describe a little of how his magic worked, but that was it. He didn't know everything, just as he couldn't exactly teach his magic. His was true magic. Not foolish wand waving, or potions brewing, potions itself was more of a science than it was magic.

"_**Now child, what is your name?**_" Harry asked the child in front of him, the little girl that her parents had offered up as a sacrifice of sorts, he decided to ignore all the grown ups, "_**I would have your name..**_"

"But my mommy said not to talk to strangers.." the little girl said.

"_**A stranger am I? Hmm...my mommy never taught me that..**_" Harry said, which was true in a sense he was too young to be taught such things after all when his parents were still alive, "_**Nevermind then, you can tell me later. Now come follow me, as it seems like your parents do not want you.**_"

"What do you mean, mister?" the child asked Harry, her voice brimming with innocence even with the situation.

"_**Well, do you see all the screaming and flying people?**_" Harry asked the girl as he decided to sit on the ground, pointing them all out to her.

"Uhuh," she said nodding her head once.

"_**Your mommy said I can have you, if I stop making those people fly, and if I don't hurt her, your father and your little brother,**_" Harry said, "_**If I let them go, and leave, you will be mine to do with as I wish.**_"

"Why?" she asked not fully comprehending the situation, since for some reason she didn't mind Harry's deadpaness, he just seemed nice to her, not like those bad strangers her mommy told her not to talk to.

"_**You'll have to ask your mommy that,**_" Harry said as he continued to fling people around the room, adding a few more people into the mix, not really hurting them, just making them experience no control over their movement.

So the little girl walked over to her mother..

"Why?"

"Just go with him," her mother said, having already detached her emotions from the situation, what good was a little girl anyway compared to a little boy in their society. She could always make another one if the situation called for it. Girls were political tools, sometimes useless ones, sometimes useful. Really old school thinking, backwards thinking, but that was the wizarding and magical world for you. Girls were expendable. If Harry really cared about that, he would have asked for the little boy.

"Why? Don't you love me anymore?" the child asked her parents.

"No, now go with that devil and get out of our sight," her mother said, her words burning the child in ways that the woman could never and would never comprehend.

"_**Come child, I shall let them go as your mother wishes,**_" Harry said, "_**An innocent is worth more than all those flying around the room anyway.**_"

The child not knowing what else to do, and since her parents didn't seem to love her anymore, just followed Harry out of the tent and into the night, as Harry left the tent, he did as the woman had said, he let the people go, most of whom were still in the air at the time, causing the guards and other people to move and cast spells to make sure than none of them were injured or died, something which could not be avoided for all of them.

The child simply followed Harry as he walked through the deserted outside, most of the civilians that had managed to escape the outside were holed up in the quidditch stadium. All that was left outside were the remains of the dead and the blood which covered the ground.

"_**You do know that I still do not know your name,**_" Harry said as they walked, he did not bother looking back as his magics had already locked onto her aura.

"Acca Larentia," the girl said.

"_**I would tell you my name, but it is not yet safe to do,**_" Harry said, "_**But you can call me 'Lord' for the time being.**_"

Just as he said that, Barty appeared beside him with a pop looking a little ragged by otherwise alright.

"Dawn approaches my lord," Barty said, then noticed Acca, then boldly asked, "A little girl?"

"_**She has been given to me..as a sacrificial gift of sorts..the terms were rather vague,**_" Harry said, "_**Her name is Acca Larentia, she was the daughter of the Italian Minister of Magic.**_"

"What are you going to do with her?" Barty asked.

"_**Originally I was going to devour her being, but is she is a little too innocent for my tastebuds,**_" Harry said, "_**You take care of her, you lack a family this will be a good start.**_"

"Your will be done, my master," Barty said, then turned to the child as Harry vanished without a pop, "I am Bartemius Crouch Jr. and I guess from now on I am your new guardian, all the proper paperwork will have to be filled out later. So hold onto my hand or arm or something, so we can go home."

"Uhm..ok," she said shyly, and held onto his pantleg, and the both of them popped away to Hell's Gate, into one of the apartment complexes there, as there were quite alot, most of which were inhabited by the members of PI, underworld, hell, or otherewise.

"This will be your home from now on," Barty told her once they arrived, "I'll have to clean out one of the rooms for you to use later, but for now, I guess you can stay with me."

"Ok...uhm..what do I call you?" she asked, somehow adjusting and adapting to the situation quickly.

"Just call me Barty," he said, "Now let me show you the rest of the house, young as you are, you seem a bit smart for your age..." them mumbled, "Must have been due to her close proximity with his magics..."

"Are you a wizard?" the child asked him after the short tour of the apartment.

"Yes, why?" he answered and asked.

"Cause, you don't use your wand," she said.

"Wand? Wand...oh yeah..wand," he said and pulled out his wand and threw it to a nearby cabinet, which opened on its own opening a wand case which the thing flew into, "Don't really need one anymore. Its just a medium to channel magic through, there are a number of other things like that in the world, and in some cases one is not needed."

"Huh?"

"I don't need my wand to do the little things, his lordship rarely uses his wand unless he wants to," Barty said then heard the tell tale sound of hunger from the girl's stomach, "Hungry?"

*nods head* - Acca.

"Follow me to the kitchen then," Barty said, "And no, I don't have a house elf, his lordship doesn't have any anymore either. He only has elves."

Back at the camp grounds, Harry reappeared back at base camp where Charity was keeping track of everything going on, save for Harry's own movements which were next to impossible to track down and monitor when he didn't want that to happen to him. He had already reverted to his normal human form.

"Dawn approaches," Harry said, surprising Charity out of her wits, but she was able to calm down and return to normal, with Alex laughing at her, what a sadistic child he would be, "Have everyone go home, and have our boys clean up. Perfection is advised lest they end up in the afterlife sooner than they expected."

"At once, my lord," Charity said, grabbing a microphone, she spoke into it, "Dawn approaches, the operation is over. Go home. Zabinis clean up, no trace to PI. If there is official speculation, all involved will be sent directly to their respective circle of hell sooner than expected."

No confirmation of getting the message was needed as Harry could feel the confirmations and affirmatives through his mental links to all of his subordinates.

"It was a fun way to end the summer," Harry said before portkeying to his room, and preparing for bed, it was everyone's day off that day as the night's events were tiring to all involved, including Harry, as he was still a mortal in a way and still needed rest once in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter five**_

_*_

_*_

The magical world in general was in chaos for the next few days after the Quidditch World Cup fiasco, due to the sheer number of deaths, and the sheer proportions of destruction wrought on the magical districts of London. All ministry employees and officials were called in to work, no exceptions. Even Harry's ministry spies were called in to work, to clean up the massively devastating mess which had happened.

Initial investigations stated that the Death Eaters, the Vampires, the Necromancer, and the Demons were in no way connected to one another. They were all separate entities and groups, that had just coincidentally converged on one international event.

The Death Eaters had been spouting things about their dark lord having returned, the people that had heard that and survived had leaked it to the media, and the whole country was in chaos because of it. The ministry of magic had to release a statement on the invalidity of the claim, as the Death Eaters were probably drunk and were reminiscing on the good old days, good for them anyway. Some demons at the event had been the ones to attract the vampires to the grounds due to the massive amount of blood present on the grounds. It was confirmed by more investigations that a large chunk of the vampire population of England had been slain that night, probably due to fighting over all the blood or with the Death Eaters and the Demons. The families of the Death Eaters that went missing were announced to have died, as some of those children apparently had health monitoring spells and devices which indicated that they had in a manner of speaking died. The truth being that their magic had changed to that of another creature, as the monitoring spells were tied to their human magic, when the change to a lycan occurred so did their magic.

Many body parts were found, very few whole bodies were located, and there were a few more people who had been thought to have been safe were being sent to the hospital. It was like a plague had broken out at the Quidditch grounds.

It was a great blow to the ministry when the heads of the Death Eaters were found, along with their arms, many of them were ministry officials and employees, many were wealthy contributors to many charities, and the like. Some of them were even considered to be members of powerful light families. It was a blow that the ministry was somehow able to cover up using the old Imperious excuse, stating that even in death their eyes had the look of having been controlled.

The aurors competence was once again put under a microscope as their ability to safeguard the masses came into question due to the damage dealt to the magical districts of London, all done by the demons that had ravaged the them. Not a single demonic entity had been captured, much less killed, and the aurors were unable to say anything in their own defense as they really were unable to do anything about it. They also suffered a heavy loss made up of the team that had been sent to Diagon Alley.

The ministry had suspected that the Necromancer present in all the chaos had actually watched the game, and had only acted due to all the dead, all the possible thing he might have been able to do. But what was puzzling was that he killed not a single man, and only attacked with skeletons. A fledging necromancer he was called. A future threat, and one that needed to be tracked down and returned to the light. No one dared to even think of the possibility of him having been a lich and not a mere mortal necromancer.

At the beginning of the summer months there had already been the Little Hangleton masacre, now they had to add the World Cup to the list of blood stained disasters to have befallen the community.

For the few days after the Q World Cup, the ministry posted operatives all over the country, just in case something happened, they even dared to leave a team in Hell's Gate, as they suspected that something might happen. If, and as, nothing happend then it was just a one time thing, and there was no dark lord involved. But the political and international implications and problems that arose could only be quelled by talks headed by Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful men in the magical world. One of the, but not the most.

To show the rest of the world that the British Ministry of Magic is still a capable ruling body, it was announced that the Tri Wizard Tournament, where people have died in the past in, would push through as planned. It would still be held at Hogwarts between, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

The knowledge that such a tournament was going to take place was well known throughout the ministry, which was how Harry had been able to get the information should the Trio's spies there. But the actual tasks and other specifics were unknown to him as the people that knew the information were not in his circle of influence. He just hoped that fate didn't decide to screw with him again, and magically add his name to the list of participants.

Due to the damage to the alley, Harry didn't feel like personally going shopping, so he had the Trio do it, including shopping for dress robes, and all manner of other additional stuff.

The goblins had relayed that relations between the ministry and the goblins were strained at best, as none of the ministry employees were able to assure the goblins of their safety during that one night, where the goblins actually cowered in fear, as even they knew not to call upon the wrath of demons, an entire army's worth, which was why they had their home in lockdown.

"One more grain of rice could tip the scales of peace into one of war," Mario said as he delivered the goods to Harry in his office, "They won't budge when it comes to the ministry, and they are fearful of placing their protection in our hands."

"No wars, save for ones we start," Harry stated, "Keep this tense situation under control. No absolution, no nothing, keep it balanced, and keep that grain of rice in check."

"Understood sir," Mario said, then left the office.

"The remaining homeless of the city have moved into our unused sector," Sirius said as he entered the office with a stack of papers in his hands, "Where do I put these?"

"By the wall. Why so much?" Harry asked.

"Cataloguing the new residents," Sirius said, "Lots of them are actually looking for work, and a place to stay on a more permanent basis. No cops in our part of the world. They are more or less free to do as they please, at least that's what they think."

"What did Charity have to say about this development?" Harry asked.

"The population of the homeless, or so-called homeless is larger than the government is aware of," Sirius said, "They live in the abandoned places, those places not monitored by law enforcement, and other such agencies. They have more or less formed their own society, their own hidden community, one which the magical community might want to learn a thing or two from."

"Why have they come here?"

"Charity says its probably because they can be more free here," Sirius said, "We really are considered even by this country as a separate state, a city-state of sort, ableit a small one.."

"How did that little bit come about?" Harry asked, as he was not aware of that little change in status of his district.

"The Trio got bored a few days ago and set it up," Sirius said.

"Ah, I see," Harry said, that being the only reaction Sirius got out of him, "If they try and conquer us, even try, I want them crushed. They are at the Hell's Gate, should they try and make my home their territory...well inform them just who rules here."

"Your will be done, Harry," Sirius said, then left the room, to go about warning those interlopers just whose land they had decided to trespass on.

As Sirius made his way to the sector where the interlopers were, Harry himself decided that he too would go to them, if they started something with Sirius, he would end it himself.

He changed his uniform into rags, and moved his scar to another part of his body, changed his hair color and length, and even changed his skin color and texture. He looked like an entirely different teenager. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, and as he didn't want anyone to recognize him, he made it so that not even the demons of hell would be able to tell it was him.

He swiftly and silently followed Sirius and the dementors he brought along to what could be considered as dregs of society central in Hell's Gate. Sirius simply told them who rules in this part of the world, and Sirius was met with violence brought about by the lawless dregs of society.

"My boss owns this district, you are only allowed to live so long as he allows you to," Sirius said, "Law enforcement may not have a hold of this area, but we have our own law enforcement. The Lord's word is law, and when he says he doesn't want trouble from a bunch of trespasser, he will not get trouble from said trespassers."

Those were the words which caused the trespassers to try and kill Sirius, but unluckily for them there were dementors there as well, the closest people were sapped of their strength, something was telling them to weaken and not to kill, not yet anyway.

The dregs knew that something had been done to a number of their number, and so they backed off from Sirius.

"There are more than just us here," one man said, "We will do as we wish. If the law does not extend here, then we don't need to listen to the likes of you."

"I have no problem with killing a bunch of dregs of society," Sirius stated, bringing out his own personal firearm, cocked it and shot the nearest person to him, "Now will you listen to our rules and follow them, or are you going to have to remain difficult?"

"He killed one of us! Kill him!" the one man said, and his fellows followed.

"Do you believe in god?" Thorim asked aloud.

"God abandoned us to this state of existence," one old man shouted back at the dementor, "We live our lives by our own rules, by our own laws, and nothing some two bit criminal says is going to change that!"

"We know all about that so-called Cursed Child owning this land! You criminals don't scare us!" another shouted.

"Civilized society as they call themselves are not aware of the full extent of our own society, of our own existence!"

"And neither did you!"

"While the gods have abandoned us, only demons can stop us! And you sir are no demon!" one bold man decided to declare, and his proclamation was met with the agreement of his fellows, more and more of whom were pouring out of the surronding alleyways, buildings, and streets, surrounding Sirius, Thorim, and the other dementor with them.

"Hahaha!" Sirius booming laughter filled the area after the declaration, the dementors laughing along with him.

"What's so funny?! Are you finally insane? Knowing you're about to die, you laugh?" one old woman said.

"We laugh, for your own words shall now be your downfall," Sirius said after calming down, "You think yourselves the forsaken dregs of existence, that the gods have abandoned you, just as society has abandoned you. Then you declare that only demons can stop you, can cause you to cease existing. Haha!" he calmed down further, "You have sealed your own fates."

"Lord Black?" Thorim said.

"We leave them," Sirius said as he turned around and lead his companions back to The Complex, the people that were a minute ago trying to kill them moved out of their way.

"You would do well to obey the words of the rulers of this place," Harry said coming out of a shadow, looking as badly as the lot of them, seemingly fitting in, while at the same time his aura placing him as beyond their reach.

"Child..why do you say such nonsense, what can mere men do to us? They are but men, and men have yet to wipe us out of existence," one old man, the leader of the seeming pack, said, "Empty threats, those heathens are. They cannot harm that which even the gods cannot see."

"A blind eye is all that conceals us," Harry spoke, referring to the lot around him, "You have called forth a challenge to _He_ who has felled the already fallen. After this declaration, the gods will be forced to face the truth of their ignorant actions."

"Who are you to speak of such things, young one?" the old man demanded.

"Young I may be, but living the life that I have for the past how many years has taught me to be cautious of my words and actions," Harry said, his face hidden by a hood, "This part of the city was renamed Hell's Gate for a reason, one which you seem to have chosen to be ignorant about."

"The demons that attacked paid us no mind then, why would they chose to condemn us now," the old man said, "They know of our strength and of our worth, we have served them well all these years, turning a blind eye to their acts on the sheep of the world."

"Your aim is not to see heaven or hell," Harry said, "But to remain in-between the two eixstential destinations."

"Of course it is, only there shall we find true freedom," the old man said, challenging the perceived to be youth before him.

"By June of next year, at the dawn of summer, your society shall fall, leaving only that which the rest of the world's populace knows of your existence as," Harry said, then vanished from the place. He left the so-called dregs of society, the homeless, workless, and the like to the remainder of their lives, as he now had bigger fish to fry. They had announced how they wished to fall further from their gracelessness, it would be by demons that they would fall. But the bigger fish would fall even harder.

Theirs was the place the state in which those that had committed crimes ended up when they couldn't properly redeem themselves. Theirs was the state where the redeemable but lazy ended up. Theirs was the state where those between suffering and peace remained until, if ever, they found their true path in life, and in death.

Harry reappeared in his office where Sirius had ended up himself, he instantly shifted back to his regular guise and returned the ability of recognition so that all might recognize him, all that knew him to be who he was that is.

"They'll fight us," Sirius said as soon as Harry sat in his chair.

"Threaten then with exposure," Harry said, "They shall flock here in droves just to put a stop to us, though as much as they try, they shall fail."

"You want us to exterminate them and their hidden society? But they could have as many members as there are magicals in the world," Sirius said, thinking of the nigh impossibility of the task.

"They shall come," Harry said, "All those important, all those who are immersed in the beliefs of the society. They shall come, and they shall be destroyed."

"No fence sitters?" Sirius asked.

"They are not fence sitters," Harry said, "They have chosen their side. That being against us. For that they shall fall. Spread the word, kill them all."

"We have next to no intelligence reports on them," Sirius said, "I checked."

"I was one called the Great Pretender by my enemies," Harry said, "What we deal with now is something similar to that conflict."

"We're battling the Heavens then?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry stated, "The In-Between. Some would call it Purgatory, others Gehenna, others still She'ol, some even Hades. It is a plane of forgiveness to some, a state of such to some others, and to others more it is like Limbo, it is the plane where the undecided reside. It is the state in which one is that is neither one or or the other of the two extremes."

"Should I fetch Tristan for this?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry said, "I am leaving this to you and your dementors. Tristan, the Trio, and the rest all have other things to attend to."

"But what of the demons? Are they not the only ones that will be able to ultimately destroy these scum of the Earth?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you work for me, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why?"

"What am I?"

"My godson, my boss, my lord, my master, my liege," Sirius listed off, "The Cursed Child, the Demon Lord of the Underworld, the Demon Lord of the Nine Hells, the Ruler of Hell, the Ruler of the Nine Hells...uhm... and Hogwarts student. I think that's about all of it."

"You work for me, the dementors as well," Harry said, "Therefore you are demons, YOU are after all Governor of the First Circle of Hell are you not."

"I am...oh..OH..ok..I get it, sorry," Sirius said, then asked, "When do I begin my Crusade?"

"As I leave our little niche in the world of the living," Harry said, "This will be quite an exciting year. I can feel it in my bones."

"It better be, what with the tournament coming up," Sirius said.

"Sirius," Harry said.

"Yea?"

"I'm the one with the possibility of joining the tourney, not you," Harry said, "I have a feeling that the bumblebee will want me to join for some reason, what reason, I can only guess.."

"Will he be spending time in hell for his past transgressions?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet," Harry said, "He is too.._good _for hell..I have a more suitable destination planned for his everlasting soul."

"Not purgatory then," Sirius said.

"Definitely not..he might take over if I sent him there," Harry said.

"The Careless One shall one day fall, but not this year, isn't that right master," Charity said upon entering the room with her own stack of paperwork, "These need to be looked over within the day. And might I remind you that you still have a meeting with our Ministry liason later in the evening."

"I didn't forget," Harry said.

"Like you didn't forget the past twenty-seven times?" Charity accused.

"Only you," Harry said, "Only you would dare."

"Only I know you that well," Charity said.

"Unfortunately," Harry said, "Sirius, get to planning, as well as activating the surveillance equipment we have everywhere. No hiccups, no surprises, no mistake. I want a perfect operation. Cleanse the world of this filth."

"It shall be done..me.." Sirius said.

"Don't you dare finish that statement, lest I be forced to shove a rather large pineapple up your ass," Harry said.

"Sirius, that would have been a very bad joke," Charity said, "Even for one such as you."

"Sorry, won't happen again," Sirius said, bowed then left the room and them alone.

"Operation Floppy is ready to commence," Charity reported once Sirius was out of the room.

"I still can't believe I let you call it that of all things," Harry said.

"I'm sure they've got a terminal which uses such things to this day," Charity said, "Alucard would be able to find out where and use activate it for us. Everyone knows he can go almost anywhere without getting caught."

"What of Mission Wardbreaker?" Harry asked, "What of its status?"

"Just waiting for your deployment orders," she said.

"Tie them up for cascading," Harry ordered, "When one falls all will fall, including the alert that they have fallen."

"What good will this do for us?" she asked.

"This year we shall begin with my bid for conquest, of chaos and destruction, and rebirth," Harry said, "The government shall fall, and will know that sheep are meant to be slaughtered."

"You really don't like those sheep do you," she said.

"Ignorant fools, not bothering to check up on the most important individual of their time, trusting the word of an old man who clearly has agendas all his own," Harry said, "Protecting such worthless and ignorant beings is not worth my time."

"Then you yourself will show them your gratitude for their blind behavior?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I have stormed the gates of Hell and made it mine own," Harry said, "I shall conquer the free realms for myself, the land of the forgotten and the forsaken and those that seek forgiveness. Then when they are finally under my control, I shall storm the gate of he who has forsaken all. The Careless One shall fall."

"Magic was the most dangerous of all creations," she said, "For clearly They had underestimated its power."

"They, like many others, knew not its potential power," Harry stated, "In the wrong hands, as it has been passed on for an eternity it has floundered, but in the hands of the enlightened, in the right hands, it has flourished, and shall be the key to Their undoing."

"Such a morbid web you weave my lord," sha said.

"Morbid? This is the life I lead, there is nothing morbid about it," Harry stated, "His mistake was giving all of Us free will, by letting go of the reigns of our destines, he lost. Hope is a fool's excuse, something which I also admit to having had once. But no more. Hope was but a shield, one which many clung to, one which many weilded as a weapon as well. But no more. I shall shatter their shields and swords. I shall cleanse the realms with fire."

"I think maybe you might be thinking too far ahead on the subject," Charity said, "Why not revert to taking things one day at a time. You are still very much mortal you know. Ruler of an Afterlife or not, you chose to keep your mortality for the time being. Please remember that, you are still as vulnerable as I am."

"I..yes..I had perhaps been inhaling too much of the flames of my new domain to have realized that I was sinking far too deep in my pride, and sinking deeper in the temptations of absolute power," Harry said, "Thank you for reminding me."

"You are akin to a king, one step closer to an emperor, and two steps closer to being a god," she said, "I do not want to have to participate in a more difficult war, one where we shall have to face the full forces of the Almighty, compared to simply Himself and his armes."

"I..yes..it would be best to challenge him as a limited mortal, than as a limitless immortal," Harry said, "My existence need not be laid on the line for such a petty thing."

"It is not a petty thing," she said, "I know you know that. Hope was someting we all had grasped for comfort at one point in time in our lives, but no matter how much of it we had, no aid came to us, until you did. You and your careless self. You and your selfishness. From those we asked for aid and guidance we received none. But from you, we have attained a way of salvation, some would say that they have already been saved."

"Let us end this discussion for the time being," Harry said, "I am a very busy fourteen year old, and as you said, I still have paperwork needing my attention, and a meeting to attend to later on."

"The world shall fall, from top to bottom, a day at a time," Charity whispered as she left the office to continue her own work, most of which consisted of little Alex, and making sure that Barty and Acca were getting along.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter six**_

_*_

_*_

"I read about what you did at the World Cup," Luna said as she entered the Forbidden Compartment, as the rest of the student body had dubbed Harry's compartment on the train, there was even a sign on the door which said 'Forbidden Compartment, Enter At Your Own Risk'. No one really paid attention to Luna as she entered, as she usually did some rather insane things herself.

"Oh," Harry said, "And what pray, did you think of it?"

"Overkill," she said plainly.

"It was fun though," Harry said.

"You should have invited me," she said, "I was sure that there were going to be a number of interesting delicacies at the event."

"I know you have a penchant for such forgotten things," he said, "But after the affair I found sometihng more bizzare."

"Oh? What is it?" she said excitedly, "Tell, me or I'll bite _it _off."

"Uh...I have discovered a breed of human who the rest of the world have seemed to have misplaced, forgotten, and seemingly forsaken," he said, "They have gone unnoticed even from the likes of demons, that when they pass on, they pass on to the free realms, the In-Between. Do you know of that which I speak of?"

"I do actually," Luna said, "My father has been aware of their existence, but on fear of death, he has not even tried to expose their existence. I think...I don't think I want to have to see what effect they would have on my magics..."

"No worries, by the start of next summer, all that shall remain are the ones that general society are aware of," Harry assured her, "Sirius will be leading the war against their earthly forces, while I shall be battleing their _everlasting _counterparts."

"Oh..so..how do you think the school will fare this year?" Luna asked, "Daddy said Hogwarts will be hosting some tournament."

"The Tri Wizard Tournament will be hosted by us," Harry said, "The Ministry has supposedly found it possible to keep participants from dying this time..which I highly doubt."

"Yeah..I know what you mean..they let You go to school there," she said.

"Aside from the fact that I go to Hogwarts, there have been a number of other incidents which makes their statement laughable," he said.

"So..are you planning on joining the tournament?" she asked.

"If I can help it, I will not join," he said, "But I do have a feeling that whether or not I wish to join, I shall still be entered and forced to participate."

"Good luck with that," she said, "I'll cheer for you."

"I know you will..I also have a feeling that I might have to find a way to completely destroy a being's soul..." Harry said as an after thought, "Something just tells me that there is a soul that needs exterminating..."

"I'm sure its just your over active imagination," Luna said, before snuggling into his lap and falling asleep and staying that way for the rest of the journey to their illustrious boarding school.

After reaching Hogsmeade station, Harry accompanying Luna, disembarked from the locomotive, bright red steam engine, school train, or whatever people liked to refer to it as. People steered clear of the Cursed One, as he was no longer a child, even his Cursed Child file had been altered to Cursed One due to his age. People also steered clear of Loony Lovegood, as she was clearly and certifiably insane. There was also the fact that Loony Lovegood had a tendency to hang around the older Cursed Ravenclaw. Some of the things she did around Harry, other people would have already died from, which was one of the reasons she was called Loony.

One does not ask the Cursed One questions like, 'If the sky was neon pink, what would that make the moon?' because one would probably end up hanging from the rafters for the rest of the day due to some inexplicable reason. One also does not run up and hug, or jump onto the back of, the Cursed One, that would simply be suicide for any other person, and the simple fact that she had yet to actually suffer some kind of fate was astounding. She was immune to the curse, which should have caused people to want to befriend her, but at the same time she spent some of her time being all loony and when she wasn't doing that, she would be hanging around the Cursed One. What an interesting existence she lived.

"If you don't stop poking me, people will think you really deserve to be chucked into the mental ward of St. Mungo's," Harry stated when he actually finally got irritated at the poking he was experiencing as he rode the same carriage as Luna, and some second year boy who had the misfortune of riding with them.

"But I heard someone say that a person could die of poking you," Luna said in a sing-song way, "I'm waiting to see it happen."

"U-uhm..excuse me?" the second year said.

"Yes?" Luna said as she continued to poke Harry's arm, then moved on to his cheek, she then asked sweetly, "What is it?"

"C-can you n-not provoke h-him?" he asked her.

"Provoke him? What do you mean? I do this all the time," she said, and continued to poke Harry.

The second year took one look out of the window of their carriage and noticed that the surrounding plant life looked to be dying rather quickly, the carriage even passed by two dead unicorns. TWO DEAD UNICORNS.

"Luna," Harry said monotonously, "We just passed two dead unicorns. Are you going to stop now?"

"No..wait..WHAT!?" she shouted and poked her head out of one window just to see if he was telling the truth, after seeing the undeniable truth of the dead unicorns, she got her head back in and stared at him murderously. The second year crapped his pants.

"I said stop poking me didn't I," he said.

"You do know that when you die, you're going to hell right?" she said.

"Been there done that," Harry said in reply, "If you do not poke me for the rest of the journey, I'll make sure that they're somehow brought back from the grave. How's that sound?"

"You can't resurrect unicorns! That clearly goes against everything they stand for!" she shouted at him.

The students in the other carriages that could hear her, cringed in fear, and a few actually stuck their heads out the window just to see if there were dead unicorns. The curse had struck again, while not on the pest, but it had struck. Such a powerful curse it must be to cause the deaths of such pure creatures.

"Well...technically..no..unicorns are on the no matter how much you believe, have hope, trust, and all those things Peter Pan spouted about flying..there is no way that a unicorn can be brought back to the land of the living as a unicorn," Harry admitted.

"And how do you know that?" she asked, deflating a little bit.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, I did my research," he said, "That and yeah...I doubt even Dumbledore would meddle with such magics, clearly beyond the scope of his abilities."

"So..if they do come back..what will they come back as?" she asked.

"Ever heard of Sleipnir?" Harry asked.

"Er...no.." she admitted.

"Victor Wido how about you, have you ever heard of Slepnir?" Harry asked the second year.

"Y-yes..sir," he said.

"Care to enlighten this crackpot beside me," Harry said, referring to Luna.

"Slepnir was an eight-legged horse featured in Norse mythology," young Victor Wido of Hogwarts' Hufflepuff House said.

"Are you saying they'll come back as that?" Luna whirled on Harry as she asked him her question.

"Well...there are two choices...the slepnir or the nightmare...which breed of hell horse would you prefer?" Harry asked his crackpot of a companion.

"Er..which one looks more like a horse?" she asked.

"The Nightmare, Victor are you familiar with this one?" Harry asked the youth.

"Erm...normally portayed as a black horse, with red eyes, sometimes with a mane made out of fire, flames at its hooves, and that it breathes out sulfuric gases?" the boy said.

"Very good," Harry said, and clasped his hands, "How's that sound?" he asked Luna.

"Nightmare it is...but how will you be able to actually do that?" she asked him.

"The same way I do almost everything related to the magical world," Harry said, "With magic."

"Well? Get on with it," she demanded of him after looking out the window only to see them still laying there, this time with students crowding around them. The carriages had apparently stopped due to the phenomenon.

"Victor Wido," Harry said.

"Yes?"

"To ensure your silence..." Harry said and then placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "I want you to _die for me_."

Luna wasn't paying attention to what Harry was doing or saying as she too had left her carriage to join the crowd around the unicorns, somehow knowing that Harry would be working his magic on the creatures. How he would be able to perform such a feat, she didn't know, or for the moment care to know. But she did want to see what exactly would happen to the bodies of the deceased unicorns.

"The boy didn't have a spare second to react before he slumped down dead on the floor of the carriage. Harry then portkeyed his lifeless body over to the train station, specifically onto the tracks, with spells that would make it look like the student had been involved in an accident with the Hogwarts Express. It had already been established that Hogwarts was more or less not really that safe, so it would be better for the sakes of all for everything related, associated, and or connected to the school to be proven as unsafe as well. Like the death of one of the younger students. A veteran of the castle, forest, and grounds. Victor Wido would be found the next day worse for wear on the tracks, looking as if his corpse had been railroaded by his transportation there. When ministry inspectors and investigators would check the locomotive for reasons behind the tragedy, they would find that the train lacked a lot of safety precaution, and it would be proven that the Knight Bus was a safer mode of transportation compared to the transport train of a bunch of school kids, the next generation of the magical British community.

After disposing of the body of his latest murder, Harry primed his powers, the ones dealing with the underworld, the actual afterlife, and brought forth the energies of hell, directly into the mortal plane, it wasn't like the other powers cared much for what he did as it were. With them, he corrupted the supposedly incorruptible souls of the unicorns, twisted them to fit his needs. Turning them to the dark side from the inside out, and infusing them with a little bit of his will and his magic in order to forge a connection between them and himself, and with his own realms of power and rule. As the grims and hellhounds walked the living world, so now would the nightmares.

The student's gazes were transfixed on t the silent and creeping transformation which was taking place. They believed that it was some form of decomposition, of the bodies of the blessed returning to Mother Nature right before their very eyes. From a pure white coat, slowly turning to gray, then to black, then to even darker than that. But before they could notice that a kind of breath of life had been breathed back into them, the forest around them burst into life, into movement. The Death nymphs and the other creatures of Harry's haunted forest had arrived to pick up their latest brethren, and welcome them into the fold.

Before the students could figure out what had happend, all the new arrivals, and the newly transformed, were gone. All that remained were the students, and as they were soon to realize, the remains of two of their number, the remains beings puddles of their blood. Like a new born babe needing to suckle on its mother's teat, so too did the new life from unlife need to feed, and feed they did, on the flesh of mortals, on human flesh and blood and bone.

It was only during the sorting feast when the staff and student body realized that two of the confirmed first years was missing. All students below seventh year, minus Harry as he was an emancipated lord, were ordered by the professors to remain in the Great Hall while they, the faculty, staff, and seventh years, went off to search for the wayward first years. The headmaster decided that it would be a good idea to leave Harry Potter in charge of the safety of the rest of the student body, and not just some prefect whose job it actually was to do something like that.

Once the professors left the castle none of the prefect dared to say a word against the headmaster's choice not that they had much of a choice in the matter, but also and more due to the fact that it was Harry 'Cursed One' Potter that had been left in charge of their safety.

"So...when do we get to eat?" one clueless first year asked after a few minutes of nothing happening.

"Shh," an upper classman said, trying not to catch Harry's attention, "Do you want to get cursed?"

"Cursed? Why would I get cursed? I'm a Moran, pureblood, who in their right mind would dare curse a pureblood?" the first year member of Slytherin and of the House of Moran said.

"He just got sorted too..." one fifth year Slytherin said mournfully, "Hopefully his ignorance doesn't kill him."

Two prefects had decided on their own that they would watch the front doors just in case the professors returned, these two prefects were seen sometime later running into the great hall shouting..

"Seal the Hall!" one shouted.

"They're coming!" the other said.

Harry felt like the Hogwarts populaiton needed a little bit more thining out, so he had summoned some harpies from Hell to slice and dice the student that was ignorant of the school's ways.

"Calm down Sherridan, calm down," one sixth year told her fellow Hufflepuff housemate, "Calm down."

"I'm...calm..." he said.

"What did you see?" the female student asked, "Who're coming, cause if it were the teachers you guys wouldn't be like this."

"Harpies.." the other prefect answered in the form of a whisper, one laced entirely with fear.

"Seal the doors," Harry spoke, his voice's tone, pitch, and volume were as they always were, dead to the world, lifeless, emotionless, careless, "Seal us in, and them out, unless they are smarter than they appear."

"Seal the bloody doors!" a second pair of prefects came running in and shouting as they had gone to investigate what the first set had seen.

"There's more than mere harpies out there!" one of the prefects said.

"Seal the doors already!" Luna shouted from her seat, "We'll all die if you don't and if the alicanto don't get you I'll make sure that the andras do!"

"Seal the door, I don't wanna hear about no imaginary creature!" several sixth year Gryffindors shouted at the Hufflepuffs closest to the doors.

"Seal the doors..or I will curse you all," Harry promised, and a small show of emotion is all that it took to scare the life outta most of the others students if only for a moment, for a Harry Potter showing any manner of negative emotion was a Harry Potter that not even the ruler of hell himself would want to cross, that was what was going through the minds of the students. Though had they known what Harry had become, they might had all just commited mass suicide and get it over and done with.

When the doors were finally sealed, the lights in the hall suddenly died, and the hall was filled with darkness. Students immediately reacted like headless chickens screaming and shouting,and generally forgetting that there was a handy spell known as Lumos which they could all perform, well those that had bothered to learn it for that matter, which was most of the students save for the first years...the muggleborns and halfbloods that is.

Finally a ball of light was lit somewhere in the room, one which was thrown in the middle of the hall to the shock and surprise of the students. Upon hitting the ground, exploded showering the hall in light for a moment. Like lightning it illuminated the room and caused many a student to wish they had not seen what were standing in the aisles beside the tables.

Crow demons mounted on wargs, these were the Adras, demonic cavalry of a sort, and perchedon the rafters were the harpies. Of the nearly five hundred students that attend Hogwarts each year, after the darkness once again reigned and the shouts and screams of students filled the air, ten more students disappeared, their lives ended within the span of the few short minutes it took for the flaming swords, and the screeches of the harpies to do them in. It had all happend so fast. Hufflepuff was being thinned out. Her students were being targetted now. Ten Puffs and one Slytherin could be crossed out of the roster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, oen o the premier school in the magical world, as well as boasted as one of the safest places in the world as well. A child safe environment and institution for learning.

The school year had started with a bang, one student would be discovered on the train tracks, the remains of two students would be found several meters into the Forbidden Forest, the boast were not used to transport them due to a lack fo a properly educated and trained groundskeeper, and now eleven students were eiter kidnapped or dead. Their remains would be found the next day as well. Their bodies would continue to be missing, but their eyeball-less heads would be found in the fountain of the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

By the time the professors returned they would be met with the sight of students petrified in fear, and some of the younger years crying. But the one student who Albus Dumbledore was concerned with most of all remained lifeless. Harry Potter was smiling inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter seven**_

_*_

_*_

"You have your orders, move out!" Sirius ordered his troops, mostly dementors as the regular soldiers were off doing other missions and things.

Harry had just left Platform 9 3/4 with the rest of the Hogwarts bound students, and as per his orders Sirius was to begin the attack, launch the first strike against the enemy, against the forsaken and forgotten peoples of the world.

It wasn't difficult to track down the already trespassing people that were in the formerly unoccupied sectors of Hell's Gate. Afterall, Sirius had already been there. These people were the first wave, or so Sirius deigned to call them. They were rather proud of the fact that they could go anywhere they pleased, and had yet to be stopped or simply found out. All that stood in the way of their lifestype were put to death slowly and secretly, just as their own little world was kept hidden from the rest.

Sirius had sent out some scouts or feelers to the group, all that were returned were their naked bodies, stripped of all clothing as well as of all life. While their time in the mortal realm had ended, Sirius summoned them back up from hell, they were now vengeance demons, looking as they did in life, save for the horns that adorned their head, and their clawed left hands.

His forces closed in on the unsuspecting people, these dregs of society that had no hope of reintegrating themselves back into normal society after living in one of their own creation for so long. They believed that they were meant to be the norm, they were the chosen few. The ones whose place in the world was secure as there were always those that entered their number, joined with them, and some left only in death.

They believed that since the land was unoccupied then it is theirs for the taking, and even if the rightful owner comes to lay claim to it, or simply ask that they at least follow some rules, they refute him. They scorn him, and challenge him to its ownership. Going to far as threatening the owner with violence and or death. They also had the audacity to claim immortality as well as having an alliance with those they wished to quarrel with.

Their words would be their downfall, not that they would ever admit it, even in defeat. Even defeat they would not admit such a state, as there would still be more to come once they had fallen. Something which Sirius counted on.

"When in position, commence Operation Radical Extermination," Sirius said via his radio, he received affirmatives from the others on the signal.

The dementors were now considered as demons, and therefore to transcend into their dementor form was to transform into demons, living nightmares from the abyss. They would force their foes to cower in fear of the cold, and force them to experience the burning fires of hell. By their actions on two agents, these people would not be sent to the afterlife they wished to go to. They would be sent to Tristan Cruor's Seventh Circle, where the violent dwell for their eternities.

These people, these proud people, they huddled in the alleyways, the buildings, and the shadows. They lay in wait for another agent or two to stumble upon them, and for them to kill. No one was taking what they deemed as theirs. But they had awoken a sleeping dragon, and nothing was going to stop this one from killing them all.

Sirius transformed into his animagus form and charged into the streets, sniffing out the distinct smell of that one old man, the leader of the lot, the representative of his order. While the dementors circled above, like a mass of black clouds waiting to let loose the flood. Demons from hell called up for the mission lay in wait on the roof tops, places where these vagabonds dared not to rest.

Sirius found the man in a dead end, surrounded by children, his by the looks of things. He was teaching them their ways on how to subvert and eventually abolish the presently reigning society. Sirius pounced on the man, unexpectedly, then reverting in mid-air ending his brief flight by slamming into the man and forcing him to the ground.

"You," the old man stressed the word, one laced with hate, "Your agents are dead, how does it feel to have the blood of two men's lives on your hands?"

"I must thank you for that action," Sirius said, "For had you not had they killed, I would not have the excuse to excecute you."

"You kill me, and all of mine shall rise up against you and your master," the old man said, not a trace of fear in his eyes as he claimed such.

"Then so be it," Sirius said then messed around with the man's memories, "_Kill your descendants for they have forsaken you!_"

Similar to Harry's borrowed Jedi mind trick, Sirius' rearanging of the man's memory opened the doors leading to the man's fall into insanity, as well as believing that he had been betrayed by his brethren, for whom he had never really had or placed full trust in. There had already been that seed of doubt, that one day they would betray him.

Sirius let the man go, and for a moment watched as he slaughtered his kin, who knew that such an old man had such strength, it must have been due to the adrenaline rush and the crazed look in the old man's eyes.

"This is Padfoot, to all teams," Sirius said, "Forget my previous orders. I want you all to kill them. Kill them all."

"Yes, my lord," was heard over the radio, and Sirius knew that his men had already begun to end lives in the sector. They would allow one or two to escape, badly wounded, but would be able to remain alive for a few days without medical treatment. This way word would get out to the rest of their world.

When the act was nearing to a close, Sirius summoned his elves, the Black family elves who too had reverted to their more majestic and nobler forms.

"What is your wish of us, our master?" one elf asked him.

"Round up all the remaining interlopers, I want them in our cells by tomorrow night," Sirius ordered. He was sure that there were some that had escaped them, other than those that they had let go. There were also others not connected to this hidden world that had made their way into Hell's Gate. Sirius wanted all of them found, caught, and caged.

As Sirius returned to The Complex, he impatiently waited to hear news from Harry, who would be fighting with whomever was in charge of that tier in the afterlife.

#

In another plane of existence a winged form watched as his people suffered and died at the hands of demons. They had been mercilessly slaughtered by beings of another realm, beings that had broken some of the rules when it came to mortals. Direct contact was ill advised. The _Ruler of Hell_ would pay the price as he always had whenever he went out of his way to influence events.

His name was Azaghal, he was an excecutioner of hell at one point in time, but had been elevated to a higher position for his acts of humility in his former region of control. He never boasted of his deeds to his fellow devils and demons, and simply went about his work never seeking any compliment or reward. For such actions he had been elevated after being kicked out of hell for his kindness. He had grown to look on favorably towards his worshippers, those that followed his example.

But from his humbler beginnings to his present station, something had happened to him, something had changed. From humble he gained pride, as he had been rewarded, formerly content with his station in life, he had gained an ego boost. He was one of the few to escape from the hellish afterlife and been sent to the In-Between. He was made a lord by the Almighties. He ruled and reigned, and watched over.

Now his people had been attacked, depraved of life, he needed to act, to exact vengeance of his own against the aggressors.

He would bring the Ruler of Hell into his domain and deal out the punishment for going against the ancient laws which he had agreed upon.

But what Azaghal didn't know was that the ruler he knew had been defeated and destroyed. He had believed himself above such petty affairs as knowing the goings on with the rest of existence. He had missed the fact that the he Demon Lord of the Nine Hells swore no oath to uphold such rules, such laws, such agreements. Harry did as he pleased. In his ignorance Azaghal would fall, and his station in life would revert to one not even worth mentioning.

He may be sovereign in his own realm, his own part of the free realms, his own part of the In-Between. But it wasn't like Harry cared at all about that. After all while being still mortal, he could afford to die once as he still had another life after he died.

He spread out his power in search of he who possessed the powers of hell itself, and found him in the most unlikely of places, a school of children.

"He has stooped too low this time.." Azaghal, a devil that had been risen to the status of fledgling angel formerly one of the fallen, said as he believed that his former boss was planning on corrupting the innocent.

As soon as he felt the ability to pull the ruler of hell over into his realm, he did, and was a little more than surprised to find who or what exactly he had pulled up. At first he believed that he had somehow made a mistake, then decided to change his opinion upon thinking that perhaps the child had been possessed.

"In the name of the Almighties! I command you Satan to leave this innocent child!" Azaghal demanded.

"Leave? This child? Leave who? How? You?" Harry asked, finding that his latest foe was this ignorant of the changes in the worlds.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about," Azaghal said.

"Leave?" Harry said, "I would leave this plane of existence, if it weren't for the fact that I am here to conquer. You will be the first stepping stone for me."

"Have you gone mad?! This is my domain, your power is halved here, and you dare to threaten me?"

"It is yours now," Harry said, "But I shall claim it as my own, over your dead body."

"How do you plan to do that? I am as immortal as you are, how do you intend to end me?"

"If what you say is true..then let me ask you," Harry said, "Do you fear death?"

"How can I fear something which will never happen to me," Azaghal said arrogantly, "As I said I am as immortal as you are, so how can I fear death?"

"Thanks to your ignorance you will die," Harry said, "Even with my hellish power halved in this realm, so has your power been halved. My men have wiped out a sizeable chunk of your poeple, having been given that part of the world as their base of operations. Without those believers, their prayers, their faith, you have lost a lot of power."

"Are you seriously threatening me? HA! You make me laugh, I never took you for a jester," Azaghal said mockingly, "Even if you were at full power, you would not be able to kill me. For only a mortal would have such power as to fight with a mortal I would have to even the playing field a little bit, by turning myself mortal."

"By your own words I shall kill you," Harry stated, "As you claim that you are as immortal as I. Your ignorance shall be your downfall. Now – Have at YOU!"

From the spot where he stood, Harry charged the angel, the lord of the realm. Azaghal wore armor from head to toe, the only uncovered part being his wings. He had a flaming sword appear in his hand to block a lance of pure death which Harry brought down on his foe's defenses.

"A lance of pure death? Are you insane! I am no mere mortal! Such tricks will not be the death of me!"

"A mere lance you say," Harry said his weapon of choice still bearing its weight down on the former fallen angel, "If one is not to your liking, then maybe a whole host more!"

As Harry had finally been pushed back by Azaghal, he transformed into his Demon Lord form, his aura and magics exploded outwards and around him. He brought the full might of his mortal power to bear against one who claimed to be as immortal as he.

His five flames formed lances and lances and a whole host of other weapons. His invisible flames, those innate to all mortals, the flames brought forth the power of oblivion for that was the death that they could provide. Unseen and unheard, save for the weapons they formed.

Next up were his blue flames, whose deadly power was that of exhaustion. The power to enhance one's strengths also had the power to weaken, too much of anything is bad, and Harry brought out the extremes of weakensses in his blue flames.

Muddy brown the color of dried blood was the next flame to form implements of pain and suffering. While there were a few lances in the mix, most of the weapons formed were geared towards sealing movement. Chains, shackles, ropes, wires, and whips, the tools of torture, and other such things. Their death was one of pain agony, then silence. A death of much blood and gore, while at the same time of zero movement, like a statue bound by time, the pain wracked the body and mind, but there were no screams of pain, or shouts of horror, only silence.

Crimson flames followed dried red-brown, the flames of torture, of agony, suffering, and insanity. Mournful cries of the tortured souls of the abyss, pain, hurt, sorrow, anguish, despair. No earthly, mortal, or immortal torture would compare to the burning sensations in one's blood, boiling to the fore of one's being. Nothing would compare to the lunacy that was brought about by a pin prick of such flames. As one dies burning, in the midst of a bonfire one screams out til the flames take ones ability to scream away, yet even such screams can still be heard. Death by crimson flame was a noisy one, one where silence did not reign, one were the ability to scream is never taken.

Lastly, the flames of betrayal, the emerald flames of pure death. The all encompassing power of the end of life itself. The opposite, the alternate, the foe, the enemy, the mirror image, the everything which life is not. The power of pure death, the end. Death.

One would think that Azaghal would have realizaed his folly, and kneeled before the might and power of one greater than even he. One whose immortality was not yet whole, had yet to be claimed. How would Harry kill Azaghal? By his ignorance, for how else would one kill one that would boast of a no longer existing immortality.

"Such fancy powers you display," Azaghal commented upon seeing the flames, "What power of hell is this? I have not seem such in our previous enconters O Ruler of Hell."

"Of course you haven't," Harry stated, "We have never encountered each other before."

"What foolish lies you spout! We have met countless time in the past, for transgressions far lesser than your most recent ones," Azaghal boomed out, insulted.

"Ingnorance may be bliss, but in your case..well..its just pathetic," Harry said, then launched his weapons without warning, scewering the Lord of the First Realm of the journey towards salvation.

"w-what..manner of tr-trickery is this..?" Azaghal barely whispered out, after coughing out some blood a few times, "h-how..how was it..possible..? I am..I..I am immortal..as..immortal as you are.."

Harry walked up to him, the flames powering down, and leaving, returning to the core of his being. But leaving him one sword, one sword of bone and blood, one lance of betrayal, one tool through which his wisdom and power would flow. One final act to end the rule of Azaghal.

"_**I am Harry Potter, Demon Lord of the Nine Hells**_," while he had already been in Demon Lord form, he had not accessed his hellish powers which was why his voice hadn't changed along with his body, but now he accessed the bare minimum to claim the spoils of his battle with this lord, "_**I overthrew the previous ruler of hell, and now I shall replace..you.**_"

"You..! You..can't...I was appointed...I was appointed by the Almighties themselves...your word is meaningless here," Azaghal said defiantly, even though he could feel his very immortality slip.

"_**Just as your faithful condemened their brethren, so have you condemened yours**_," Harry said, referrin to what the old man had claimed about demons being their downfall, and the declaration of the acceptance of a challenge between the Lords of the In-Between and Harry Potter.

"Go..ahead," Azaghal whispered defiantly as in his weakened state it was all he could do, "I shall not fall...I shall live...I shall heal...and I shall...smite you...in the names...of the Almighties.."

Harry merely laughed at him, and his continued ignorance of the ways of existence and in his own mortality.

"_**You are as mortal as I,**_" Harry declared, "_**For I have taken the spot of an Almighty ruler of Hell, while still remaining mortal myself. Therefore, as I deal the final blow, all of yours becomes mine at lasst.**_"

"You lie!" Azaghal exclaimed with sudden strength born out of disbelief even in such a state, "I am as immortal as you!"

"_**I have yet to access my immortality! How then can you claim to be immortal as I am not! The rules of challenge between mortal and immortal forces the immortal to become mortal himself,**_" Harry said, "_**I am aware of these rules as they were stated and told to me by the former Lord of Hell, as he believed that a little bit of fair play was in order. I obliged him, and killed him. But as for you...I shall send you back to hell where you belong.**_"

He then plunged his sword through Azaghel's heart and soul, sent him back to hell where he truly belonged.

"_**Treat your brother kindly as he return to hell. He has tested by Cruentus Lacrima, and been found wanting,**_" Harry said, his sword having the name Cruentus Lacrima meaning bloody tears. He was speaking directly into the Gates of Hell themselves. Twenty-seven in total were the main gates, permanently welcoming new arrivals and returnees.

Scewered was the manner by which his link to the hellish after life was returned, therefore scewered was he upon his reentry into the burning pits of the abyss. Remnants of the former hell which existed before Harry's reign. As Hell was a plane, a realm, a world, an existence all its own, made up of the different forms of the alternate, the mirror image, the opposite, the other end of the spectrum compared to Heaven, Paradise, Nirvana, and all the rest. The ancient pits of the abyss created and formed by the former ruler, still existed, but the main Hell, had become the Nine Hells. As Harry was now the ruler, the Almighty power of such a plane, his Nine Hells were akin to the capital of a country.

Upon entering the gates, Azaghal was met with the spears of the Barbariccia, lesser demons who guarded the gates and welcomed Hells new and old residents.

"You had fooled us with your humility. Mocked us with your easy forgiveness. You were kicked out, and adopted by they who turned their backs on us," the lead demon spoke as his fellows continued an unending line of torture for the welcomed back demonic soul, "We shall pay you back for all we had lost all those hundreds of thousands of existances ago," he then turned to his fellows those that were waiting for their turn, "Do as you will with him, as he did with me."

"Your will be done, Master Excecutioner," the other demons stated.

One time, a long time ago, when the world was new, and creation had just been redone. Azaghal punished a deserter, one that had been framed by the Almighties themselves. They had painted him a spy into their realms as they sent several real spies into the depths of hell to keep watch over their brother in the pits of despair. Azaghal had torn his immortal existance to shreds, before putting it all back together again, and repeating the process til he tired of the practice. Azaghal had no love for betrayal, back then he was as merciless as could be. But then something changed within him. Not that it matters anymore.

The one he had so mercilessly punished and shattered, had taken over his position when he himself had been banished from the abyss.

"Why? Why do you hurt me so, my brethren of old?" Azaghal asked as he was chained to a burning wall, and pierced endlessly, "Am I not one of you? One of yours? I had changed in the other, I had reverted back to what I once was. I turned away those that did not deserve to cross through my realm."

"Why? Why you ask? Ignorant fool," Mendum, Master Excecutioner of Hell, said. He was different in appearance to those winged purplish Barbariccia with spears as their assigned weapons. Horns on their head, and red eyes. He was more humanoid than that, the higher a demon was in their heirarchy, the closer to being human they looked. If the governors of the nine circles of hell were anything to go by.

He was blond haired and blue eyed, but wore purple to make sure all that saw him, knew from where his beginnings began.

"Why?" Azaghal asked again.

"He seems to be getting used to the pain," Mendum said, then ordered his compaions to deal more damage, then answered the question, "For you were a fool to challenge our Lord and Master. He will take the mortal world first, or rather he already has conquered it. He took hell from our former master, ruler for existences uncountable by even time. Now his sights are set on the In-Between, and you were foolish enough to accept his challenge."

"But I have returned.."

"By his will have you returned, not by your own, for had he wished, you would, like our former master, cease to exist" Mendum said, "There are fates worse than death. Enjoy this one."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter eight**_

_*_

_*_

The first day of classes was a rather bland and boring event, as most students were in a sombre mood, due to all the excitement generated from the number of dead students that had been added to the number of casualties ever since Harry had entered Hogwarts as a student. Professor Sprout had once again allowed Harry to perform his studies in a separate green house as it was still safer for all the rest of the students if he did. While he may not have had a green thumb, the plants under his care always grew, even if they turned into new species of plants under his ever watchful care. The fact that he could call over some nymphs from the forest helped a great deal with his grades.

The welcoming feast had to be cut short due to the horrific and probably traumatic event that had occurred while the faculty and staff were away. How could the headmaster have left the safety of the student population to a single teen who didn't even care about the rest of the world. Whose sole purpose in the House of Ravenclaw was to acquire knowledge. Only a blind headmaster would be unable to see the signs, Harry cared not if the world burned, so long as he was not implicated, unless he was the cause of the first flame or spark or whatever it was that started the fire in the first place.

After the sombre mood of the meal, and the immediate investigation of the auror corps who had once again been next to useless in such a case. The students were introduced to their new DADA professor a man by the name of Alastor Moody who the students were already taking and making bets for how long the man would be a teacher, as the previous holders of the title hadn't lasted for more than a year, particularly in first year, when the original professor failed to really make it.

There was also the introduction of the new groundskeeper and CoMC professor, another one who students wondered how long the professor and groundskeeper would last.

During the first Care of Magical Creatures class of the year, the professor became blast ended screwt food. The students didn't know how it happened, or even why it happened. All they knew was that by bumping into Harry and not apologizing the professor fell to the mouths of the hungry blast ended screwts all of which devoured him leaving nothing, not even bones. The only thing that remained was his wand which was not on his person at the time of the bumping and of the attack.

The students had been exposed to so much death, that such a tragedy happening right before their very eyes was a little bit normal, and to parents who would later find out about it, more than simply worrying. They had become disentisized with death. The students could now actually crack jokes about death like they were green jokes. Sex jokes were so last decade, sex was out, death was in.

After the death of the professor the headmaster decided that he would teach the rest of the class. He was quite mindful of the creatures, and made sure to have him wand on him at all times. The rest of the class turned into a mere lecture, and after watching their subject devour their professor, the students couldn't care. Harry didn't care no matter what happened, so long as he wasn't bothered, and if he was, the one that bothered him had better apologize or be sent to hell..or to the First Terrace o the Mountain of Purgatory, the capital of the In-Between whose lords were the rulers of the In-Between.

Albus Dumbledore was a more than just a veteran in the field of education, but he couldn't figure out what had happened, just as why the students simply no longer seemed to care. He hoped that with the annoucement later on in the year about the tournament, the students would become more like what he expected them to act, to act their age at the very least.

Alastor Moody had been given the green light to teach the students about the Unforgiveables, and Binns had been ordered to teach about the war which Harry Potter had stopped. Death was something to be feared and avoided at all costs, and the only well ordered mind that should be prepared for death was Albus Dumbledore, not that he told anyone that little tidbit. But Harry knew about it, after all, Albus' saying of for the greater good, was secretly ended with of Albus Dumbledore. It was one of the reasons why Harry had decided not to off the cause of his earlier childhood suffering so early. He needed the man to experience the proper and fitting punishment in the afterlife.

As the students made their way back into the castle, the upper years told them, upon meeting them in the corridors, just how great the DADA class of the year, and how professional Alastor was, he truly was a legend, though a bit paranoid. Harry patiently awaited for the class, as he had been made aware by Fawkes the Phoenix about the lessons concerning the Unforgiveables. Fawkes had one day flamed his way into Harry's office during the summer and sworn allegiance to Harry for some reason. Something about Phoenixes true classification was that of dark creatures. They too betrayed life, in that at the end of their life they would stay on, instantly reverting to what they once were before the aging process took over. They never left the world for the next life, they never gave up their space in the land of the living, always taking up space and forbidding some kind of new life to join the land of the living. They barred the path of life, just as they found a way to cheat death. They had made a pact with the former ruler of hell, immortality in exchange for keeping something new to take their place. They would also deceive generations of good, until the time came for the Almighties times to draw near to their final end.

It was only later onin the week that the fourth year Ravenclaws were given their first taste of a class taught to them by the infamous Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. It was only the first lesson and they were immediately being taught about the Unforgiveables. A subject which interested Harry quite a bit, as he actually paid attention to the class.

"Can anyone tell me what are the Unforgiveables?" Moody asked the class.

Hands were reluctantly raised, Harry's excluded as he simply raised his wand and quickly cast an imperio on one of his year mates forcing the student, a Puff, to cast the cruciatus curse on one of the other students in the class.

"Stupefy!" Moody shouted to with wand pointed at the student, stunning the puff and ending the pain curse, "I asked if anyone could tell me about them, not to demonstrate!"

"By the glassy eyed expression that Mr Simmons sported before being stunned, I would have to say that someone put him under the imperious curse, any one want to make a confession?" Moody demanded, "Well? Any body?"

"Can't we get on with the class professor?" one Ravenclaw asked Moody, showing a clear disregard for human rights, morality, etc.

"Not until someone confesses to it," Moody said.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry said as he pointed his own bone wand at Moody, scaring the wits out of the paranoid man, and causing him to stumble, trip, and fall out of the way of the most unforgiveable of all Unforgiveables.

"P-Potter!? What in the world!? You could get expelled for that!" Moody shouted, a little bit unnerved.

"I was just wondering what you would do about it Master Auror Moody," Harry said, the student around him simply stared. Sure people around him got cursed and all that, but never had he actually fired a curse before, and they didn't expect him to fire the darkest of the dark arts at a professor.

"I'm taking you in, retired or not, Boy-Who-Lived or not," Moody said and walked up to Harry, "You are an adult in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, and you can be sent to Azkaban."

"Just try it professor," Harry said, "The Headmaster wont like that one bit."

"What do I care if he wont like it?" Moody asked.

"People will ask why you were allowed to teach such a subject as the Unforgiveables to fourteen year olds, and younger," Harry said, "He wont protect you if you try something with me. I doubt the witnesses you believe you have collected would dare go against me."

"You bluff Potter," Moody said, "You tried to kill me, there are consequences for such actions."

"If I wanted to kill you," Harry said softly, "You would have been dead even before I spoke the incantation."

"Are you challenging me Potter?" Moody asked.

"To a duel to the death? Sure, why not," Harry said.

His classmates, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, simply looked on horrified as every passing second ticked by. Harry Potter had cast an Unforgiveable at a professor and was now challenging said professor to a duel to the death.

"Terms?" Harry asked, "After all, it is up to the challenged to set the terms, the time and the place."

"Right here, right now, anything goes," Moody said, "Acceptable?"

"Avada Kedavra," Harry said in agreement killing Moody right then and there, then he fired a second one, just to make sure he stayed dead, you never know when it came to these legendary types, he then faced his classmates, "Did I cast unforgiveables and kill a man?"

"N-NO!", "Of course not!", "You're the Boy-Who-Lived!", "I did it!"

That last one was the boy who had crucio'd his classmate. Later on in the day, the ministry had declared the student a murderer, even though he was a Hufflepuff and a muggleborn to boot. Moody was also declared to be alive, and not dead. A book under his clothes had managed to catch the curse.

The truth was that the Trio had managed to replace the body with Barty who was under modified glamours that made him look like Alastor Moody.

"Master," Moody greeted Harry in his new office by his classroom.

"Great job," Harry said complimenting the man, "How is Acca?"

"She was doing fine, the last time I saw her," he said, "Charity has decided to take her on as an apprentice-assistant for some reason."

"I have a feeling that the headmaster plans on entering me into the Tournament," Harry said.

"What would you have me do about it?" he asked his lord.

"I want you to enter my name, under the name of a different school," Harry said, "If I am to enter the tournament, it will be my choice, and not by the manipulations of some old fool."

"Why not simply let him do it?" Barty asked.

"I want his surprise to be genuine," Harry said, "There will be two champions from Hogwarts...also alter the entries of two other students from the participating schools, make the tournament be a six member one. I know its the Goblet of Fire being used. The Trio have already informed me."

"As soon as the annoucement is made and as soon as the other schools arrive, I shall commence your plan, my lord," Barty said.

"One more thing," Harry said before leaving to head for his Divination class, "Borderline dark curses for the rest of the year. All of which should have the appropriate approval sheets signed by the headmaster in his capacity as the Supreme Mugwump. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Barty said, "Anything else?"

"I'm interested in joining the Quidditch Team next year," Harry said, "Kill Cho Chang, I would do it, but it would seem a little bit...un-Ravenclaw of me to do so."

He then left his subordinate.

"Un-Ravenclaw? He's worried about seeming un-Ravenclaw? He's inhuman and inhuane as it is, and he's worried about that?" Barty said, then proceeded to bang his head on his desk, "Why do I bother, he's the master. I shouldn't care...But its so absurd!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter nine**_

_*_

_*_

The first group to take up residence at the formerly abandoned sectors after the defeat of the Proud, were those of the Envious. These people decided that if they couldn't be happy, no one else could be. Their leader was an old crone. She decided that since it was nearing Halloween, her merry band of misfits would attack The Complex, and preempt the celebrations that were surely going to be held that night. They didn't bother scouting out the place, and would simply have a surprise attack.

Sirius had made sure to make fun of them, by having some of his men parade around or simply pass by those places talking about a Halloween party, which only those who were legally part of an accepted into the Hell's Gate community were allowed to join, be merry, and be happy. The names of the different kind of divisions of the Forsaken Society or nation, were taken from the prisoners that the elves had found, tortured, squeezed out of all information, then summarily killed imperious curse style. All were named after the Terraces of the Mountain of Purgatory, but in different languages depending on their country base of operations. Sirius decided to simply go with English.

He more or less knew how these people worked, it was rather simplistic of a hidden society. While they had claimed to have forsaken true organization, they were rather organized. There were places designated for their use, hideouts, and hangouts. Sirius had sent out assassins to all those secret places, places where law enforcement officers never thought to looks for people. They were apparently manipulating the underworld, the criminal world was somehow also being used as means for an end. What that end was was the collapse of society of civilization, that they may rise up from the ashes and claim the world as their own. A new breed of human, or so the ones captured had said.

Sirius had all those people that the government knew nothing about killed or assassinated. But he left those true homeless and dregs of society alive as they had nothing really to do with the current war. He had also sent what information he had been able to glean from the former living captives about their underworld manipulations to the other underworld bosses. They deserved the information just as much as Potter Industries did.

Sirius knew that something was going to happen on Halloween, he suspected that the Envious would attack The Complex, whether or not it happend didn't matter, but due to the radioed in reports, it looked like there was going to be a party afterall. Reports were coming in about sightings of movement, and with such signs that an attack was underway, Sirius rallied his troops.

"They come," Sirius said via radio, "Make sure that they have surrounded the area, and are also within range of The Complex, before you begin mowing them down."

"Ingenious blighters.." Thorim said, as he was monitoring the security camers of all over the place.

"What is it?" Sirius asked his somewhat lieutenant.

"There's hundreds of them, they're like the goblins of Middle Earth," Thorim said, then pointed at the screens, they were in the security control room after all, "They're using the sewers to get under us, not only are they attacking from ground level, but from below as well."

"If only Fenrir were here," Sirius cursed, "Get some men down there immediately, we can't afford a breach!"

"Teams Zeta and Delta, secure the basement, we've got rats the size of people in the sewers," Thorim said over the PA, "Exterminate them."

"Its like the zombie apocalypse out here," one soldier said over the radio, "Except their all supposedly homeless living people and not zombies."

"Are they in range? Cause if they are begin extermination," Sirius said over the radio, checking the screens for anything else they might have missed.

"What is the world..." Thorim said, "Lord Black, section thirteen has some unusual movement."

"What the...no one said anything about that.." Sirius said after realizing what the hell the Envious had as backup, "Squads Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie, get to section thirteen, now! The World Cup didn't waste the bastards! They're coming, fledglings the lot, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't take them seriously!"

"Lord Black!" a messenger entered the room.

"What is it, and it better be good news," Sirius said.

"The Albanians...they're in on the attack, sir," the messenger said.

"They are? I thought Tristan disposed of them already.." Sirius said.

"Sirius! We're in deep shit!" Tristan said barging into the room.

"Speak of the devil," Sirius said, "Tristan..what the hell? There's Albanians out there!"

"I know! I missed some somehow, I don't know how!" Tristan said, "My men are preparing to move out as we speak..it must be those In-Betweeners..they hid the bastards somewhere.."

"Whatever," Sirius said, "Just get rid of them this time...and where's Acca?"

"With Charity in the Central Control room, aka Harry's Office, lil Alex is there too," Tristan said, "Will you be joining the fight?"

"If things get to hairy out there, I'll go out the front doors guns blazing," Sirius said.

"If you say so," Tristan said, "I gotta go!"

"Thorim, status?" Sirius said returning to the seriousness of his work.

"They've finally reached the yard sir, and are closing in on The Complex fast," Thorim reported.

Sirius grabbed the mic attached to the main radio and communications device within the room..

"Open fire! Fire at will! Send 'em down to the Fifth and the Seventh!" Sirius ordered, and picked up an AK47 and an M16 assult rifles and made to leave the room.

"Monitor the situation and keep me posted," Sirius said, "I'll be on the roof."

"Yes, sir," Thorim said as he continued to monitor the situation, as Sirius ran to the rooftops of The Complex.

"Thorim are you there?" a voice said over the radio.

"I'm here, what is it?"

"We're running low on ammo...we need backup," the voice said.

"What's your position?"

"Section nine, area fourteen," the voice replied.

"Lord Black, Sec nine, A fourteen is in need of resupply and backup," Thorim radioed Sirius, "What are your orders sir?"

"Unleash the hounds of hell, have them transport the supplies," Sirius said, the sounds of gunfire in the background, "While you're at it, call in the cavalry, some Andras would be good right about now."

"Adras? Sir?" Thorim said.

"Crow demons whose steeds are wargs, just contact Mendum and he'll handle the rest," Sirius said, and went back to filling people with lead.

"Mendum.." Thorim said into a purple crystal, which was a communication device connected to the the administration department of Hell.

"Mendum here," a humanoid demon answered, "What can I do for you?"

"Lord Black wants some Adras sent up," Thorim said.

"What are you guys dealing with up there?"

"The Romans against Hannibal," Thorim said.

"And we're the Romans I take it?" Mendum said.

"Yes, now quit stalling and send in the cavalry," Thorim said, just as an explosion shook the building.

"What the heck was that?" Mendum asked, "I could almost feel it down here."

"I don't...shit...Mendum, just send whatever you can that it human sized," Thorim said, "We've got a breach within The Complex."

"Where's our master?" Mendum asked.

"Mendum reinforcements!" Thorim said, and then contacted Sirius, "Lord Black, the basements are being overrun, our men down there are barely holding the tide back."

"Flood the basement!" Sirus ordered over the radio, "Warn the men, so that they can get back up here once they've drowned too."

"On it!" Thorim said, then contacted the teams down in the basement, "Lord Black said Flood it!"

"Bursting the pipes now!" one soldier said, "Shit! Out of ammo! Thorim seal us in!"

"Give 'em hell boys!" Thorim said, then raced back over to the security control panel and punched in some passwords and the like to get the basements sealed, as well as seeing if he could flood the basement.

"Thorim, just wanted to let you know, that its Andras, and not Adras," Mendum said over the communication crystal, "Reinforcements are on their way."

"Sixteen of ours might be entering the gates any time now," Thorim said, "I may not have flooded the basement, but that still sixteen men against hundreds."

Outside of the chaos that was The Complex, the forces of the Envious were finally able to make it to the front doors, and began to try and barge into the building.

"For Dhuron!" an old crone shouted from a top one of the buildings across from The Complex, in one hand was a staff, and in the other was a purple skull.

"Who the hell is Dhuron?" one soldier asked his companion, as they reloaded while the hellhounds that delivered their supplies fought of the invading horde of Envious.

"We might find out..." his compaions said, "I have a feeling that we'll be dealing with this lord or at least seeing him before he faces off against our own."

"Well, we've reloaded," the first guy said, "Let's get back t.."

"Get back to.." his companion took a good look at his friend and watched as the head fell off, "G-George!"

"You'll not be be 'elping your comrades any more," a raspy voice to his right said.

He whirled to his right, his comrade's attackers was a headless man in purple armor and a purple cape. His head was that of a painted purple skull being held in one hand, while the other was occupied with a sword.

"A..Dullahan.." the soldier whispered..

"A Dullahan indeed," the purple monster said, "I am Dhuron, you were wond'ring who I was."

"Uh.."

"Any last words?" the Lord of the Envious asked.

"..Heheh..for a second there I thought you were a purple dinosaur," the about to be dead man said mockingly.

"Die!" Dhuron said as he sliced the man in half, splitting him from groin up.

From the roof, Sirius watched as two of his men fell, he realized what who he had seen and immediately, willed the link he had with Harry open.

A few seconds passed, then finally when the link was about opened he was shoved away by one of his comrades.

"What in the..?" he said, then noticed that in his place the man that had pushed him aside was dead, cut in half at the waist.

"Lord Sirius Black," Dhuron rasped out hatefully.

"Lord Dhuron, I pressume," Sirius said.

"I was going to send you to your master in pieces," Dhuron commented, "But this fool pushed you out of the way. Foolish mortal, thinking that he could thwart your fate.."

Sirius finally was able to reach Harry and sent over the memories of the details while Dhuron was speaking..

"..I shall now, begin to dismember you.." Dhuron said but was interrupted by Sirius riddling his body with holes.

"Dismember me!? Threaten to kill me, but do not ever, EVER, threaten to dismember me!" Sirius said, and continued to fire up until he actually ran out of bullets.

"Are you done now?" Dhuron said boredly, the bullets having no effect on him, as Sirius wasn't the one to challenge the Lords, the lords were obligated to become mortal for him.

"Crap..." Sirius said, "Why won't you die?"

"I unlike you are immortal, and I'm not about to directly challenge your master just so he can get the chance to kill me," Dhuron said, "Not before I mentally scar him first that is. Any last words?"

"Petrificus totalus!" Sirius cried out, whipping out his wand and firing the spell. Who knew that it would actually work, albeit for a few seconds.

"Impudent mortal, did you think that such a trick could stop me?" Dhuron asked.

"Well...it kinda worked didn't it?" Sirius mocked.

But before Dhuron could utter a reply, he was set on fire from behind..

"Ahhh!!!" Dhuron cried out as he burned and tried to rid himself of the crimson flames.

"Harry? Zat you?" Sirius asked as he peered behind the burning Dullahan.

"Yes, tis I," Harry said.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius asked, "He's not even paying us any attention while he burns."

"The next time one of the Lords comes a calling, don't try and kill him or her," Harry said, "They are only as immortal as I, and not you or anyone else for that matter."

"Ok..so what exactly is happening to him?"

"He's burning," Harry said, "I mixed my crimson flames with a good old incendio."

"Oh.." Sirius said, a little dumbfounded, "Now what?"

"We wait until he realizes that he's not going to die by burning," Harry said.

"How is he going to die then?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to crush his skull, and eat his soul," Harry said, reached out a hand, grabbed the flaming purple skull, crushed it with his bare hands and watched as the rest of the being's body crumpled in on its self like paper being crumpled by a kindergartener, he also reached out his emerald flame covered hand and yanked out the soul pearl of the purgatorial being, put it to his lips and sucked it in, "Finally, I'm going to send what's left down to the Fifth.." which is what he did, by opening up a hole straight to hell, and watched as the body and skull fragments fell all the way down.

"That was a bit anti-climactic," Sirius said, "I mean we're still piliing them up, cornering 'em, and and well shredding them to pieces with artillery..and he just..gets crushed to death. I also don't see him as being the Lord of the Envious..that's the one about the desire to prevent the happiness of others or something like that..right?"

"Well..yeah.." Harry said, "I think he was slated for the position back when he still had a head..he must have lost it when he became a headless Lord."

"So..he just didn't like people with heads?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"Don't you have a feast to get to?" Sirius asked.

"I'm supposedly in the loo at the moment," Harry said, "But I guess even that excuse wont last long, if I don't get back. Do you have any dungbombs on you?"

"Yeah, a few..here," Sirius said as he handed over some dungbombs, "What do you need them for anyway?"

"The loo has to smell like I really had to go," Harry said, "It was rather uncharacteristic of me to run out of the Great Hall like I did when you informed me abotu Dhuron."

"I see..well have fun at the loo," Sirius said as he watched Harry shimmer away, their portkeys' effect were getting weirder and weirder by each portkey generation and innovation.

"Lord Black! We're dying out here!" Thorim's voice came over the radio, "What would you have me do?"

"Sit back relax and I think all our present enemies are about to be dumped into Hell," Sirius said as he watched cracks form underneath an Envious who had managed to climb up to the roof where he was staying.

"Sir?" Thorim asked.

"AHHH!!!" was one of many of the screams that lit up the atmosphere as holes leading directly to hell opened up beneath the feet of the Envious. With Dhuron gone, and the Proud and Envious realms or Terraces under Harry's control, he could now do as he wished with those that he no longer needed in the supposedly mortal realm.

'_Send out the elves Sirius,_' Harry mentally ordered Sirius Black.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter ten**_

_*_

_*_

Severus Snape had been given the task of locating one Harry Potter, it was a task he was well suited for as he worked for the young man. His mind link to his master allowed him to force his way into the link to locate him, once located, which took a heck of a lot of his brain power, he ended up with Barty Moody outside one of the men's loos.

"Well? Who goes first?" Severus asked.

"You go," Barty said, "I can smell the shit from all the way out here."

"I don't wanna go," Severus said.

"Stop, just stop," Harry said behind them, causing both men to jump to the ceiling and cling onto whatever they could cling onto, "Back to the Hall, have I missed anything while I was away?"

"Well...the headmaster has finally announced the tournament, and the guests should be arriving shortly," Severus said as he and Barty fell on their tail bones.

"Great..just great," Harry said.

"What is it my lord?" Barty asked as they walked to the entrance hall.

"The Wrathful are on their way to Hell's Gate, and their Lord is coming over here along with the Durmstrang delegation..." Harry said.

"Ah..that is bad..do you know who it is?" Severus asked.

"We could provide some form of distraction," Barty said.

"A possession," Harry said, "Mendum just contacted with the information, a possession not done by one of ours. A transcendental vengeance demon."

"Who is the victim?" Barty asked.

"Igor Karkarof," Harry stated, they were nearing the entrance hall.

"That..that coward?" Severus said, "He sold out a lot of Death Eaters back in the day."

"So did you," Barty said, "I unlike a lot of you, actually went to Azkaban."

"Stop quarelling, we're near the hall, Barty drink your goop," Harry said.

"How do you think he'll kill you?" Severus asked.

"Discreetly," Harry said, "Probably an AK or something while walking through the doors. Its a full possession, meaning the real Igor is already in the Ninth. The Lord is a Lady, according to Mendum."

"A vengeance demon turned Lady of the Wrathful?" Severus asked, as Barty finally looked like Moody.

When they reached the entrance hall, they stood near one another, close enough to be able to whisper while not being heard by other eavesdroppers.

They watched as the Beauxbatons delegation arrived and walked their merry way to the Great Hall, being lead by the Hogwart's Seventh years. Soon after, the Durmstrang delegation arrived, at the head, was Igor Karkarof, and to his side was a student who held an evil glint in his eyes, one which caught Harry's attention.

'_Lerajie Lossoth..._' Harry mentally murmured, a murmur which his two surbordiates managed to catch.

"Who?" Severus whispered.

"A demon turned demon hunter..or so Mendum says," Harry whispered back, "He started out as a guide to eternal damnation for warriors who walked the bloody path..then rose in the ranks, and somehow transcended alongside Erinys, the Lady of the Wrathful."

"I know that name.." Severus said, "She was at point in time considered a goddess of revenge.."

"She was minor enough to be demoted to devil then raised up when the Almighties needed a lady for the Wrathful Terrace of the In-Between capital," Harry said, relaying the knowledge that he had also assimilated from Dhuron just a few minutes ago.

Before Harry could issue any orders, Barty fired a stupefy and a bunch of incapacitating curses, charms, and general spells at Igor Karkarof after the man had simply looked his way.

"Constant Vigilance! You slimy good for nothing Death Eater!" Barty, played the part of insane ex-auror pretty well, right down to the kicking the skin walking ex-goddess in the crotch, which caused enough pain for Erinys to vacate the premises for a bit, until the pain ebbed away from her host mortal shell.

"Alastor!" Albus shouted in surprise, which was followed by several "Professor Moody!"s.

"Look at me like that again and I'll give you your own reason to get a revolving eye!" Barty shouted as students and faculty alike physically pried him away from the downed man.

Thinking that this was his chance to act in his lady's name, Lerajie pulled out a pair of old school pistols and fired in Harry's general direction. Instead of hitting and killing Harry, the rounds fired slammed into two Gryffindor fifth years, killing them instantly.

Harry didn't bother whipping anything out, in the confusion, and simply sliced his foes head right off with his hand. He followed such an action with plunging the other hand through the hunter's chest and pulling out his heart. Eating it along with the soul pearl, leaving the rest of the body on the floor, as he walked back to where he had previously been, and waited for Erinys to make her move.

Barty was really causing some kind of international fuss over Karkarof just looking at him, it was just a glance, Erinys made her mortal host's shell explain, while at the same time sending dark and provoking glances at Barty.

'_Barty..would you die for me?_' Harry mentally asked his subordinate who was biting into Dumbledore's arm, just to get another go at kicking Karkarof in the gonads.

"I was acquited of my crimes!" Karkarof shouted.

"Death Eater scum! Let me go Albus! I'll skin him alive! He was planning my death with his eyes!" Barty screamed and tried to bite down in the arms holding him in place, "Death Eater! Death Eater! Death Eater! Death Eater! Death Eater! Death Eater!"

"I am not! Shut up! Avada Kedavra!" Karkarof had had enough, the remaining part of his soul Erinys used to power his mortal shell finally snapped, and fired the one spell that usually shut things up.

'_I changed my mind..DIVE! HIT THE DIRT! NOW YOU IDIOT NOW!_' Harry's voice boomed into Barty's mind, sounding very much like a drill sergeant or something, Barty knew that his master had something planned.

As Barty dropped to the ground in surprise, he took everyone holding him down with him. The spell flew over their heads and slammed into a wall, causing a crater to form there as the only evidence that a deadly curse of death had been fired in the hall.

"STUPEFY!", "INCARCEROUS!", "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", were a few of the multitude of spells which left the wands of the people and arced their way and met and blasted Karkarof backwards, a little part of Erinys was blown back as well, but only Harry could see her.

As she lay beside the body of her host, that which tied her to the mortal plane as she had never really had anything to do that in the first place. Harry walked up to her invisible form, pulling out two pistols from out of his sleeves. He pointed one at her head, and the other at her heart.

"Any last words?" Harry asked.

"What..?" she said as she slowly regained strength, she didn't think that tying her being to a mortal shell would have such effects on her.

"Didn't think so," Harry said, pulled the triggers and blew his target's now mortal brains and heart away, "_**I don't believe in you.**_"

The wonders of notice-me-not charms, Harry walked into the Great Hall unnoticed, three parts of the In-Between's territory was under his control. Erinys' only reason for still being in existence was that there were those that believed in her, she chose her source of power to be the belief of her followers, or the belief of anyone in her existence. Even if she still had anyone who believed she existed, she would never rise to power again, since Harry had stripped away that which made her what she was, by denying her with the backing of all the powers of hell and the other two parts of the In-Between that he had at his beck and call.

"Are you feeling better now?" Luna asked Harry as soon as he sat and disengaged the charm around him.

"I do," Harry said, "I am rising up the mountain, and soon I shall be at the summit."

"That's nice to hear," she said, "What's happening in the hall?"

Knowing that there were people listening in on their conversation, as not all the students had volunteered to welcome the delegates at the entrance hall..

"Moody went ballistic and attacked Karkarof, and Karkarof got fed up with the name calling and fired a Killing Curse at Moody," Harry summarized his narration, "That and a Durmstrang student killed two Gryffs before dying through questionable means."

"Really? How do you know?" Luna asked.

"I was standing near the two that died," Harry said.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, "I mean you just saw two or three people die right before your very eyes."

"I'm fine," Harry said reassuring her, "After all I did watch and still remember the night my mother died right before my eyes."

"Oh..right..sorry," Luna said.

"No harm done," Harry said, then wondered aloud, "I wonder when we'll get to eat.."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter eleven**_

_*_

_*_

'_...they just fell into these pot holes from hell.._' Sirius told Harry mentally during is morning mental report, he was referring to the Wrathful whom had arrived on British shores only to fall into holes to hell.

'_Then at least now we know what happens when I want something to happen while accessing even a tiny fraction of my Demon Lord power...do you have anything else to report?_' Harry asked.

'_uh..Acca found a Puff cup..one which gave me the heebie jeebies,_' Sirius said.

'_Send it over to Barty in a box, a heavily warded box,_' Harry said, '_I'm going to add that cup's contents to my collection._'

'_I will, as soon as she lets me have it, if its really a Horcrux..well she's more than just immune apparently.._' Sirius noted.

'_Investigate her growing powers then. She might be like you and me..well more you than me as my powers are also of the unholy kind at the moment,_' Harry said.

'_Roger, over and out..._' Sirius said, '_KANGAROO!_'

Harry didn't want to know what had happened after that, so he simply shut off the connection to his seemingly high dogfather.

The feast to welcome the delegates of the other two schools had to be postponed or cancelled entirely, and the delegates had to be escorted to their designated room, while Karkarof had been brought to the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement for his having cast a killing curse while in the presence of a hall full of witnesses. Alastor Moody's, also known as Bartemius Crouch Jr.'s, involvement was praised by the competent ministry for aiding in outing another Death Eater, thankfully this time the man was alive, unlike what had happened during the Quidditch World Cup.

For once it wasn't Hogwarts which was shown to have a problem, but another school from an entirely different country. Severus had even planted evidence on the body of Lerajie which pointed to his assassination from a vampire coven based in Russia. Where Severus had gotten a copy of some Russian Magical and Vampirical Gimoire, Harry didn't know or care to find out, but it proved to get a lot more country's involved in the events of the night before.

After entering the Great Hall for breakfast, one which the delegates of the other schools had also been permitted to join them, with an auror escort just in case something happened. All of the aurors being on Harry's payroll had nodded to him in greeting, while making sure that that was all they could have been accused for if anyone approached them and asked, after all Harry still was a celebrity, a cursed one, but a celebrity nonetheless.

While most of the Hogwarts male population goggled and stared at the French girls, and the Hogwarts female population stared at the foreign boys in general. Harry was rather preoccupied with trying to look like all was right in the world, he was suceeding spectacularly. Even though most men would already be squirming with the fact that a girl was rubbing her hands around a certain area. Harry had the misfortune of Luna sitting beside him and accidentally dumping her pancakes and syrup on his lap. She was presently trying to get all of the syrup out of his pants, the pancakes were easy, but the syrup was hard. She was forced to rub vigorously, while Harry tried to discreetly stop her, and since no one dared really to pay him any mind, he got away with his attempts.

"Luna.." Harry said.

"Yeah?" she said, her head inches away from his lap as she rubbed and rubbed away at the syrup.

"Ever heard of scourgify?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right, forgot that,"she said sheepishly, "Sorry Harry.."

"Well?" he said.

"Oops," she said, so she pulled out his wand, held it firmly in her hand and cast, "Scougify," which caused the wand to spew out a transparent beam of light which instantaneously vanished the syrupy mess, as well as cleaning Harry's pants.

"Why'd you have to use my wand?" he asked her.

"Cause I don't know where mine is," she simply answered.

He plucked it from where she had perched it, behind her ear..

"Put it in your pocket or in a holster," Harry said.

"Oh there it is," she said as she took it from Harry, "But what if it gets lost?"

"Technically, you don't even need to use one.." Harry said.

"I know that," she said, "So why did you ask me why I didn't use it?"

"Never mind," he said just as the remaining headmaster and government officials filed into the room and stood at the front of the Great Hall.

"Attention," Albus Dumbledore said, "Attention."

But clearly the Hall refused to pay him any mind and the students continued to chatter away, including Severus and Barty who were dueling with their knives at the Head Table.

*BANG* - Albus' method to get everyone to mind him. And it worked too.

"We were supposed to explain how the participants were going to be chosen last night, but due to some unfortunate international conflict, we had to postpone it to this morning," Albus said.

"Get on with it!", "We've got classes to get to!", "Hurry up, I'm hungry!" were some of the disrespectful things a number of not morning people shouted disrespectfully at their headmaster.

"A Year's worth of Detentions with Professor Snape to whoever student speaks next!" Albus shouted out, which instantly silenced the students, "Thank you...As I was saying..you know what, screw it..In the entrance hall we shall be placing the Goblet of Fire, a relic used to pick who will participate and who will not participate in the tournament. There will be protections to keep anyone that is not an adult in the eyes of the ministry from joining. That is all."

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore," Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, said as he took Albus' place before the students as the headmaster sat in his throne and began to eat breakfast, ignoring the disbelieving looks of his staff and the students, "All those that wish to participate have until this evening to drop their names into the Goblet. Drawing of the names will be held tomorrow night. That is all. Have a nice day!"

"I will!" Luna shouted, then plopped down on Harry's lap.

"Luna," Harry said.

"Yeah?" she asked turning her head to face him, moving around on his lap a little to look at him mor clearly.

"Get off," he said, then pushed her off when she refused. Unfortunately for the two of them a student accidentally pushed Harry as he pushed Luna off of himself, ending in he and his friend landing on top of one another on the bench attached to the table. It was safe to say that students that say the sight grew bug eyed, and hastily looked away, while the student that had bumped into Harry shot up into the rafters and was forced to hang on for dear life, literally, while Harry extricated himself from Luna and left the Hall with a peanut butter sandwich in one hand, and a ham and cheese one in the other.

"Help! Anyone!" the student hanging from the rafters was one Terry Boot, "I'm afraid of heights! Get me down from here!!!"

"Silencio!" Luna cast as she returned to eating breakfast while she still could, Terry's shouting was bothering her. Students simply stared, while aurors waited for their orders.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Note 3: I wrote this chapter while listening to Me First and the Gimme Gimmes' versions of songs...that and reading Lord of the Phoenix's "Player"

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter twelve**_

_*_

_*_

Before breakfast ended it was announced that classes were cancelled for the day and the next day. Harry was a little annoyed when the news was delivered to him by Barty and Severus. He left the classroom, and began cursing every student in his path, including Luna to the shock of those present at the time. But it did prove that some girls matured faster than others. It also made her act more normal as she had to force her skirt up in order for her underwear not to show, as well as make sure her shirt didn't fall off. Those robes really did hide a lot.

Any male student that shouted, "Go Harry!" ended up hanging half-naked from the trees that lined the edge of the forest. The girls simply got out of his sights.

As he passed the Goblet of Fire, he pulled out a little piece of paper with his name on it, and dropped it in, even with all the precautions and protections that had been put in place. While the Hogwarts students didn't blink, the foreigners wondered how it was possible. Fourteen year olds didn't just bypass wards and the like, set up by adults. Harry wasn't aware of it then, but the part-creature students from that made up a part of the delegation from France immediatly wanted him to be theirs. It was that fatal attraction to power that drew them to him. Lucky bastard.

He moved on after that and headed for the Forbidden Forest. Albus Dumbledore wasn't going to suspend him or kick him out for going in there. He was Harry Potter.

'_Barty, don't enter me, I've already entered myself,_' Harry told Barty.

'_Phew...was about to accidentally drop your name along with those two others you wanted me to do,_' Barty mentally replied, since talking to one's self in public was considered crazy.

'_You might also want to warn the other professors that the counter curses for the things they think the students were cursed with will actually make it worse than better,_' Harry said, then pushed onward into the Forbidden Forest.

He was greeted by his death nymphs, assassination elf squad, and haunted moving trees, along with the rest of his haunted forest army. He needed to get his mind off of thing, and so it was best to get away from the cause of his headache, and other ache. It was time to go Centaur hunting. Those stargazers were about to meet Chiron, and their presence in the UK was about to be removed. Afterwards, Harry was going to mutate the plant life living in the Black Lake.

There's nothing like a good killing spree to relax the body and mind. He released all his tensions as fed his army using the body parts of the first herd of centaurs he managed to locate. Tearing them to literaly pieces starting with the foals and ending with the elders of the herd. His flames had formed those wonderful weapons he used to skewer Azaghal with that one time. In his left hand he held his bone wand and fired spell after spell at the attacking and defending beasts. In his right hand he held Cruentus Lacrima his blade of blood and bone, through which his hellish power flowed. His blade he used to slice some of the charging centaurs in half, split right down the middle.

Apparently the nightmares had bred with the local unicorns, Harry believed his forces had something to do with that. Even when the original inhabitants of the forest had been kicked out, the Ministry had found a way to get them back in, as well as get some new ones in the forest. Harry made his forces hide themselves in the mountains and allow the light and dark things to repopulate the forest before retaking the thing from them, with brute force, and all that. Which is how he managed to acquire a whole herd of horses from hell, nightmares. They were so beautiful, Harry allowed them to feed on the blood of the innocent, meaning the foals of the herd of centaurs. He personally fed the nightmare foals the still beating hearts of the innocent centaur foals.

Fortunately he summoned up his basilisks and frost worm a few meters into the forest to join in on the fun. Catching the fleeing and retreating centaurs was fun when riding an eighty foot long serpent. He did let one get through his army, just so that it could lead him to the next herd of centaurs. Which is did.

Upon setting his sights on this next herd, Harry simply shouted, actually shouted..

"CHARGE!"

It was a rinse and repeat thing for the next five herds, there were only seven whole centaur herds in the forest, and it was a big forest too.

Done with centaur pest control, Harry directed his forces to the edge of the forest near the Black Lake, at the farthest point from the castle, far away enough that one would need a telescope to find even the basilisks. Once there he transfigured a stick into a fishing rod, and attached on of the basilisks to the end of the hookless wire, and let it sink into the water with a transfigured oxygen tank and breathing aparatus. The serpent was to attract the merrows living in the lake. All the basilisk would do when it was approached would be petrify the merrows. Harry had some genetic alterations planned for the merrows.

It took a full hour of waiting before the first merrow showed up to investigate, after that Harry practically had the whole tribe's worth of merrows. He then mentally instructed the basilisk to send the merrows to the surface, just as he handed the rod over to his frost worm.

He then visited hell to visit the future where geneticists could alter DNA via sperm. He got them to make him a poison that would make the future of mer-kind more demonically inclined. The merrows would be more hideous, or would have the ability to become more hideous, while the mermaids would have the ability to be like succubi, as succubi were the ultimate female sex demons out in hell and everywhere. When he got the poisons, he sent the scientists and their equipment to hell for future use.

Arriving in the present, Harry did the multitasking thing and injected all the merrows with the woderful genetically altering poison, then had the basilisks shove them down, before he de-petrified them, his blue magics could do that.

His next task was to convert the grindylows into rapists when they caught people, and only people. It wouldn't do if he had to nuke them all, because one tried to do him underwater. Grindylows were ugly enough as it was, and to be violated by one was simply a bit too much for anyone to take. Harry believed that wizards and witches would rather get their freak on with a hag rather than those underwater monsters.

He literally dove under the water accompanied by those in his army that wanted to go for a swim, which consisted mostly of the nymphs, elves and basilisks, the others just wanted to bask in the sun. Including his vampires. Some demons popped up just to watch the vampires combust and completely regenerate seconds later. It was that cool.

After messing around with the minds of the grindylows, all of them, Harry decided that it would be an even better idea if the giant squid had some..competition. The Black Lake was big enough and deep enough for several dozen of its kind. Which meant that Harry could do a whole lot better that just some giant squid.

He opened up a portal to hell, through which he hopped on over to the periods before man ruled, and got himself some giants of the deep. It was probably a bad idea to allow Harry to watch television, which is actually where he got the idea to do what he was about to do in the first place. But who was actually going to prohibit him from watching television..That's right. No one. Not even Charity, who can get away with almost anything, would dare try.

Travelling to the distant past without any swimming or diving gear for that matter was probably a bad idea, which was why Harry had to pop right back into hell, where no matter what time in history he was, time kept moving as he wished it to move, being in another plane of existence or reality for that matter and all. He then hopped on over to The Complex and collected some gear for himself. Aside from the diving gear, he also took a bunch of nets and all manner of fishing gear, including but no limited to an actual whaling ship and a mini submarine. Where the heck those things were stored in The Complex, was classified information.

With his gear and supplies packed, he was ready to go, finding himself some crew members to man his vessels, was also another easy task as there were plenty of volunteers at The Complex that wanted to see some dinosaurs and other such things, even if the things were just those in the seas. With gear, supplies, and crew ready, Harry opened up a portal to hell, and walked on in, then he opened up a portal to the past, specifically on a deserted shore.

After walking out, he brought out the ship and laid it on the water. It was magically shrunken down, and therefore with a small Finite, it was ship size again, along with everything else that was packed with it.

Originally Harry had simply planned on filling up the Black Lake with some really big fish, but now that he thought about it, and after wondering why in the world he brought a whaling ship with him, he might as well just get as many supposedly extinct creatures and simply enlarge the Black Lake. After all, with magic nothing was impossible, so what was to stop him from secretly enlarging the Black Lake, and make the spells look ancient? Nothing. He could do whatever the damn hell he wanted, and it wasn't like the Almighties even gave a damn.

Stealing such creatures from the past wouldn't affect the course of his history, merely that of another possible history. The branching off from the original timeline suited him just fine, as being the Ruler of Hell, he was granted several time traveling and altering and whatever privileges.

Before setting out to sea and go prehistoric fishing, Harry decided that perhaps one ship was too few, so he went back to The Complex and got himself another one. With another set of everything, he finally set out to cause the mass extiction of many a species. One of which, his favorite was the Megalodon, the ancestor of the beloved Great White Shark.

Harry made sure that he travelled to as many end of an era prehistoric period as he could remember and went fishing. He and his men scoured the prehistoric world for the eggs and young of the creatures he would be bringing back. After all little ones were easier to raise and train than already old ones whose thinking patterns were already set a certain way, no reprogramming would work fo those big brutes.

With his fishing for ancient and supposedly extinct creatures over and done with, Harry and company returned to the present world.

He then brought his volunteers back to the past once again, this time being the time that Albus Dumbledore was still a snot nosed kid. He then built up a base of sorts in the still pure and mutated plant free forest. He followed that up with casting wards and illusions around the place, as well as the magically enlarged portions of the Black Lake, it was more like a Black Ocean than a sea in size once Harry was through with it. How he managed it would remain a mystery, it was as if he created another realm within an already considered other realm, in the world. With so many things being so well hidden, Harry was sure that his timeline would be unaffected by the changes he had made. As for the source of food for all his critters, having a gateway to the past made finding supplies easy. He left one whaling ship in the alternate past complete with an entire naval base with personnel who had volunteered to stay there. The other one was docked at the base he had set up in the forest, or part of the forest as the ship was on the waters of the Black Ocean. Boy would the Ministry of Magic freak out if they found out that non-magicals had been living right under their noses for such a long time.

When Harry got back to his present and original time, he was glad he had managed to master the art and ability of multitasking, fo had he not, he might have been stuck figuring out when exactly was his original time. He looked out into what was known as the Black Lake, and with eyes that were allowed to see past the wards and illusions, he gazed out at the Black Ocean, while the waters were not dark and murky, it was sure a large mass of water. He noticed that his people had gone on to breed prehistoric land animals as well. It was a good thing that Harry had more or less made the Forbidden Forest the size of a continent when he did his increasing the size of the globe thing. Magic was awesome. He owned a whole Pangea-like continent, as well as more than simply a menagerie of supposedly extinct creatures by everyone else' standards.

Now if anyone were to ask Harry what killed off all the prehistoric creatures, he would and could honestly answer that it wasn't ancient man, but modern man and the ruler of hell that did it, and they weren't extinct but living in the modern world in a hidden Pangea-like continent which was big enough to house all the supposedly extinct creatures, including the non-magical dodos. He basically owned the whole line of evolution. He could also order his men to release the Kraken, and one would be able to actually appear, the many versions of the mythical beast too.

Aside from keeping extinct species of life from being really extinct, Harry had decided, since he was no longer pissed off, to go and do some timeline exploration. He managed to actually end up in a world where there were fantasy books about his supposed life. But something told him that he shouldn't read up on a rather bland and poorly imagined life. He even heard someone claim that something known as fan fiction was better than the actual books themselves. So he spent some time in that possible and alternate timeline to find out via the internet what exactly was this thing called fan fiction. Upon learning what it was, he kind of figured out how the rest of this year was supposed to happen. So returning to his own timeline, he knew that no matter what happend he would damn well make sure it wasn't as boring. One death at the end of the year was boring. To him anyways.

Getting bored of travesing the timelines, Harry decided that maybe it was time to return to the castle, and curse some more students while there was still daylight out. He also had a feeling that he shouldn't miss dinner as somthing, or rather Barty, informed him that the naming of the champions was to take place that night, rather than the original schedule.

Upon entering the castle, the student population of all three schools, Hogwarts and the two delegations, steered clear of Harry making it seem as if Hogwarts was a deserted old castle. No one dared approach him, even the normally cheerful and without a care in the world Luna Lovegood. Practicalyl everyone believed him to be in a bad mood. He had walked into the Forbidden Forest in the morning and come out in the afternoon without a scratch, and that meant that pissing him off further was extremely bad for one's health.

During dinner it was truly amazing just how evident it was that the present population of Hogwarts feared making Harry's mood worse, as there was a large gap or space around Harry, one which even Luna dared not to get into for fear of actually hanging for dear life from the rafters. Dumbledore didn't really care, so long as Harry was there.

Harry believed that Dumbledore didn't care if Harry killed everyone in the school, so long sas he remained in the school. The old man must have grown either senile or deranged.

As most magics couldn't be used directly on the Goblet of Fire, Albus and company had some masculine purebloods bring it in, they worked as bouncers at some magical nightclue Albus occassionally frequented, and were also body builders which made it easy for them to lift the oversized goblet, which was more like a goblet on a pedestal than just some old goblet. The two men placed the object that would chose who would participate regardless of any cheating which Harry had done on his own terms and not on the whims of some old codger that probably spied on his students even while they were bathing.

Harry planned on there being six competitors, and that was exactly what he got, of course his name was the last one to be called, and it took the Goblet a few minutes after the Hogwarts students shouted their protest that it wasn't fair that the delegates got two while they only got one representative. It was only when theings were getting a little violent that the sadistic piece of furniture spit out Harry's name, before it looked like its fire died. Which was kind of due to Harry's irritation.

Some students swore that night that they saw Harry grin, a grin not like any they had seen in the past, this one was of pure unadulterated anxiety. Harry was just that happy, and the school, his school, felt as if it was a bad idea to let him participate. No bets were made on who the final winner would be. The students of Hogwarts were united in their belief that Harry Potter was going to win. But what they did start bets on was how long the other competitors would remain alive facing this enigma, that was Harry "Too-Many-Titles" Potter.

While Harry had a lot of things against rigging and cheating in a game of Quidditch he didn't mind as much when it came to other contests like the one he had knowingly entered himself into.

He followed the headmaster into the room behind the Head Table to hear the news and instructions for his designated position. No one questioned his being amongst them, as there were witnesses that saw him place his name in the Goblet bypassing all of the protections placed there by, to the rest of the world, experienced and adult wizards.

"There will be three tasks for this tournament," Ludo Bagman explained, "The first of which is set to happen on the thirtieth of November, which is at the end of this month. So prepare for anything as instructions for the actual task will be given right before you go before the crowd. Any questions?"

"Is there a rulebook that I can look at to see what I can and cannot do?" Harry asked, ever the Ravenclaw, "Also, what are the chances of a participant dying in this tournament?"

"The Hogwarts Library should have a book listing all the rules for the tournament," Ludo answered, "Isn't that right Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"That is corrent," Albus said, "While normally in the Restricted Section of the Library, your status as a champion allows you to read any book we have in the library."

"As for the chances of death of a participant, Madam Bones tells me that she has made sure that it would take the interference of a higher power to allow a death to take place for a death to take place," Ludo assured the particpants that only an act of god could cause for one's death. Harry was pleased.

"Are there any more questions?" Albus asked.

"Do we work as pairs or is this a solo competition?" Cedric Diggory asked, "I mean, do we compete even with our school mates or do we work together."

"You are all on your own," Ludo said, "There can only be one winner in this competition. Only one."

"One more question," Viktor Krum said.

"Ah, yes?" Ludo said.

"How does one get disqualified?" Viktor asked.

"The only real reason for disqualification would be for one to be caught killing the competition," Ludo said, "But I doubt any of you would even try. Being caught cheating will have other punishments like getting points deducted and the like, but not disqualification. Its in the rules."

"Are we allowed to get some outside help in the preparations?" Cecile Petit, Beauxbatons student, asked.

"Of course you are," Ludo said, "Just no outside help during the tasks themselves. Any more questions?"

"..."

"None? Good," Ludo said, "Well good luck ladies and gentlemen. We'll see each other at the first Task."

When Harry returned to the Great Hall along with the other participants, he projected an aura that did not feel at all like an oppressive storm about to be let loose upon the world, which allowed the students to relax in his presences and for the space around him to shrink, and he found Luna once again seated beside him.

"A-are you..um..feeling better now?" Luna asked Harry as she sat down beside him at the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes," he answered as he piled food onto his plate, mostly meats, and mostly the ones with traces of blood still on them.

"So...we're ok..again?" she asked, a little hesitantly.

"Yes," Harry said, "Poke away."

"Yay!" she said like a giddy little school girl and began to do what other people would call having a death wish multiplied by infinity.

All was right in the world again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter thirteen**_

_*_

_*_

A week after the Goblet reluctantly or sadistically spat his name out of itselt, Harry found himself in a tent on the grounds of Hogwarts, with him were the other six champions of the Tri Wizard Tournament, it should have been renamed the Hex Wizard Tournament or something else for that matter due to the doubling of entrants vying for the prize, a thousand galleons is quite a lot to the regular wizard. To Harry it was just pocket change, considering the fact that he could turn lead or any kind of metal into gold if he so wished. Tristan actually set up a vault in Gringotts just for the sole purpose of being filled up with knuts for Harry to turn into gold. It wasn't just his blood now that turned metals into gold and minerals into other minerals and precious jewels. He could spit on a knut and it would go gold. Of course he would have to intend to turn the thing into gold first before that happened. But he did own a gold bladed sword after seeing what would happen if he ran himself through with it. A bit painful of an experience, but very much worth it.

Also with the champions in the tent were their headmasters, Ludo Bagman, and Horus Majorus, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Rita Skeeter, an employee of the Daily Prophet and a person Harry had been looking for, her photographer, and a man Harry could swore he killed before his first year at Hogwarts. Olivar Ollivander, Wand Maker and owner of Ollivander's Wand Shop, alive, kicking, and giving Harry the evil eye.

'_Bastard must have had a Horcrux hidden somewhere,_' Harry thought as his magic spread out around the tent, unseen and undetected. As soon as his magics touched down on Ollivander's magic he sought out the horcrux that the man had used to come back to life. What Harry found astounded him. The soul pearl he had obtained from the man held no knowledge of what he found. Each and every wand the man made was a horcrux of some kind, holding a small part, just enough that should wands from the man's family still exist, so would he be able to come back to life. The man that had founded the shop was immortal, the kind of immortal that was also fueled by the need of the people for his wares. When the man claimed that the shop or business had been around since 382 B.C., he wasn't kidding, he just failed to mention that so was he.

He knew one of Harry's secrets, and therefore he was a liability that needed to be terminated, and forever disallowed to return. While Harry may not be able to rid the world of all traces of the man by himself, he had the whole of hell to do it, and he needed it done by the time his own wand was weighed as that was what the event was called. Harry had read all about the proceedures of the tournament just to be thoroughly familiar with it, as well as how to cheat.

'_**Attention all that hear my voice,**_' Harry mentally connected with the minds of all his subordinates living and in Hell, as well as those that had migrated to his three realms in the In-Between, '_**Seek out the wands created by the wand maker Olivar Ollivander, and destroy them completely, have them burn in the hottest flames of Old Hell. I want this done within the next thirty minutes,**_' Harry then also sent along to them the feeling they would get when they were near such a wand, as well as what they would feel when such a wand was in their hands, '_**Destroy every single one.**_'

As soon as Harry cut his connection to all of them, every single member of Potter Industries and other affiliated and associated organizations, every single demon and devil of hell, and every single inhabitant of the three In-Between realms, scrambled for the nearest portal or gateway to Earth where all the wands were located. They were given a direct order, and they only had thirty minutes to accmplish it.

Most of Ollivander's wands were still in use, it was quite rare that a wand lost its use, was stolen, fell out of use, or was broken. There were a number of wand makers and wand crafters in the world, but the man who supplied most of the wands in the United Kingdom was none other than Olivar Ollivander, since 382 B.C.. Only those struggling with their day to day expenses did not own a wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop, but those were very few in Hogwarts. Around seventy-five percent of the wands carried around, used, and confiscated by the British Ministry of Magic or simply found in the UK, were creations of Olivar Ollivander. That's a lot of wands, but luckily there was an almost infinite number of beings out looking for the things.

The demons and devils knew that it would be very suspicious if all those wands were to suddenly disappear, but it would be less suspicious if those wands were to simply die, which could actually happen from time to time. So one of them contacted Harry and asked if they could simply take out whatever it was that they were really aiming to destroy. Harry gave his consent along with some new orders, it was always good to at least listen to adive and suggestions from subordinates.

And they were off, hunting for the all the remaining pieces of the pearl that Olivar Ollivander was. With thirty minutes demon hunters felt a severely hypothermic and pnuemonic chilld run up and down their collective and individual spines. There had never been this many denizens of the formerly burning depths in the living realm, ever. Most of the ones that ventured into the living realm were small fries, but this time, it was almost as if hell itself was about to merge with Earth.

The Iscariot Organization's many operatives were ordered to return to the Holy See just to protect it from what they perceived to be a demonic invasion. While they had been expecting to be invaded by demons, what they got were Roman Catholics, members of the underworld Potter Organization, a subsidiary of Potter Industries. Time was ticking, but it took the nearly one thousand members to seek out, locate, and extract the soul within the wand that was being kept in the Vatican as a previous Pope had been a wizard who had gotten his wand from Ollivander. They were in and out in fifteen minutes. While they were all non-magical themselves, they did have a lot of talismans and portkeys on them, which helped them a great deal, all of them managing to get out of the Vatican alive. Iscariot was more or less humiliated.

As London was also the capital of the British Magical Community, it is safe to say that numbers of Ollivander made wands in the city were the greatest in all the lands. The Hellsing Organization, as well as other such organizations were shocked senseless when reports came in that London had been invaded by demons, or monsters as the reports stated. They were literally everywhere, and the Hellsing Organization was short one devil of a vampire itself, as Alucard was among the monster prowling the day and banishing the soul pieces of Olivar Ollivander down to Old Hell for incinerating and eradication.

By the time that it was Harry's turn to have his wand weighed, all the wands made by Olivar had successfully died or been murdered. He handed over his wand, a photo was taken of the momentous occassion.

"Mister Potter..if I might ask..ah..what wood was used for this wand?" Olivar asked as he could not figure out what the wand was made out of, which came as a shock to all those present.

"I have no obligation to tell any of you what my wand is made out of," Harry stated in his ever dead voice.

"Yes..you are right," Olivar said, "I was just curious.." the wand maker then pulled out his own wand and without warning cast the spell which forced the other wand to reveal the spells it was used to cast. It was a good thing that Ollivander's own wand was his own creation, else Harry's last use of the Killing Curse would be up for debate.

"I would have thought that a master wand maker such as yourself, would have taken better care of his wand," Harry said, "Yours appears to have died. Now would you kindly explain why is it that you illegally tried to cast a spell revealer on my wand."

'_Reveal your true intentions_' Harry did his jedi mind trick mentally giving the no longer immortal wand maker the instructions.

"I was just trying to prove that Mister Potter here regularly casts the killing curse and enjoys spilling the blood of the innocent," Olivar admitted to the shock of the people in the tent, and continued to shock them by continueing, "When I could not provide a wand for him, he kill me with a variant of the Killing curse, but I managed to survive using some rather illegal and dark rituals."

"M-Mister O-Ollivander!" Horus exclaimed, then tried to stun the man, but apparently his own wand was also dead. Cedric Diggory also tried to act, but also found his own Ollivander wand to be dead, as did Ludo, Rita, and the photographer.

"All my wands are dead?" Olivar said, "That can't be a good sign..."

"Stupefy," Albus incanted and his wand seemed to have worked as the spell flew out of it and slammed into the target, stunning the wand maker immediately.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said, getting the man's attention, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"What do you mean my boy?" Albus asked, puzzled.

"Even when stunned, the victim is still known to breathe," Harry stated, "Ollivander doesn't seem to have such an ability."

Poppy had to be called in to check for any vital signs, and it was proven that the man was dead. The headline once the story was submitted and articel would state that Olivar Ollivander finest maker of wands had been killed after revealing his apparent insanity. It would be speculated if his impending death had something to do with the premature death of all Ollivander wands. Albus Dumbledore would be having some negative feedback due to his stunner being the presumed cause of death. The true cause being Harry's magic activating, also known as killing the man where he stood just as the stunner hit.

Harry had redirected the magic from the stunner, to not turn the man unconscious as it was supposed to, but to stop the heart from beating, the lungs from getting oxygen in, and the brain from functioning. In short Harry killed Olivar Ollivander, and there was nothing anyone could do about it, even if they ever found out that he was the true CoD. Minor articles in the newspaper would be about the rest of the events of the wand weighing as well as the mystery that was Harry's wand, and who the maker or crafter was.

Rita Skeeter had decided that after something so historic had happened she would have to postpone the interviews with the champions for the next day, as such news was more important than another scoop. The headmasters agreed to the interviews, while most students didn't care. Harry on the otherhand left the tent once they were dismissed and once reaching the Ravenclaw Common Room, he began drafting then finalizing a contract which he would have the reporter sign before the interview commenced. He knew how she operated, he knew where she lived now, and had passed on his findings to the Zabini Trio. When it came to illegal animagi, Harry knew plenty, but when it came to illegal animagus reporters, Harry knew of only the one. He intended her to play by his rules when the interview began, as well as when the article would be published, any violation would result in her magic becoming his, and her soul as well. She could keep her life, he didn't really need it or want it.

Lies about his personal life, and anything that had to do with him for that matter were alright so long as he had given consent to their use, but if he hadn't then heads could potentially and possibly literally roll.

He gave the Trio orders to track down the family and friends of the reporter and her photographer as well as those of the editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet, and dig out information about the Daily Prophet, like who owned it exactly. It was found out that Harry had some shares in the newspaper, but not enough to evoke some form of change. Sirius also had some shares but also not enough to have anything he wanted to happen happen. But combined, they had just enough, unless the other owners already had alliances and the like. So Harry decided to stick with what he knew how to do best. Intimidation tactics, that and simply killing those that displeased him as he could now send them to hell for eternal torment.

The next day, which was the day that the interviews were to be held, Harry made sure that the reporters who had arrived and their photographers each signed the contract, making them do so of their free will was easy as they were sure that it was all just part of the process and wasn't really all that important. There were three reporters, each one representing each of the dailys of the magical communities of the involved schools. The Daily Prophet wasn't the only publication in the world after all.

Of all the compeitors of the competition, Harry Potter and Viktor Krum were the ones that the reporters knew that the populace would want to know the most about, the other compeitiors were just icing on the cake. The two were the cake since they were the celebrities among the competitors, Fleur Delacour was also considered as icing as her father Jeanne Delacour was not that high up in the French Ministry of Magic.

Harry had killed a few lawyers, muggle and accidentally magic, before getting into Hogwarts. He knew the laws of the land, as well as how to use the contracts he had had the reporters and their photographers sign. Before each of the reporters were allowed to begin their questioning, Harry gave each one a list of topics that were not to be covered by the interview. He knew that at least one of the reporters wouldn't care either way as they hadn't read the contracts that they had signed, which were magically binding, which meant that should they act against the contract Harry had their souls.

Rita Skeeter had managed to wrestle her way to Harry to be the first to interview him out of the three. She approached him, and immediately her photographer took pictures of him. No matter the angle, Harry looked the same since his facial expression never changed, but he did allow a brief flash of his hellish self appear as a photo was taken. It would be interesting what the photographer would do with such a photo.

"How does it feel to be thrust into such a dangerous situation?" Rita began the interview, her quick quotes quill already writing away on a notepad.

"I find it to be a interesting experience," Harry stated, "It will surely be an enlightening experience."

"I see..what do you think of the other competitiors?" she asked him.

"Three of them are likely to die during the competition," Harry said, "No matter how much the ministry claims every precaution has been taken, there will always be random variables which will come out at the most unlikely of occassions."

"You may have a point there," she said, not really knowing what to say, and so simply continued her questioning, "Will there be anyone in the stands watching you participate in the competitions?"

"There might be," Harry said, then asked, "But what business is it of yours or of the citizens of Britain to know whether or not I will have some people in the stands cheering me on? You are moving into the personal, something which you agreed not to venture into."

"You, Harry, are a celebrity, everything about you is up for public consumption," she stated, "You have no right to privacy unlike most other people, but even then, secrets are not meant to be kept for long."

"I beg to disagree Miss Beetle Animagus," Harry said.

"What!?" she exclaimed in surprise, catching the attention of the people around them, "You have no proof."

"I don't need proof," Harry said, "I don't have to worry about your illegal animagus form, after all, your blatant disregard of the contract you signed shall be ridding you of your magic soon enough, mostly due to what I believe will appear in the papers tomorrow."

"Threaten all you want," she said, "What would a fourteen year old know about the wordings and ways of contracts. I assure you all the facts will be presented, and I will have proof of all the things I write. My photographer being my witness."

"What happened to the interview? Ran out of questions, or does proving something have more importance?" Harry said, "The beetle is merely the tip of the iceberg Rita, also I never gave you permission to use my first name. You will cease to do so or you will rue the day you chose to disrespect me."

"Is that a threat Harry?" she said, a little venom in her voice, "I highly doubt that a little boy would be able to do anything to an adult witch."

"By the conditions and stipulations of the contract you signed, your families lives are forfeit, yours and your photographer," Harry stated, "But no matter how hard you try, you wont find any evidence to connect me to their murders."

'_Rita's and Bozo's families lives are forfeit,_' Harry informed his operatives who were assigned to tail said people, '_Terminate them and leave their corpses in front of the main office of the Daily Prophet. Have some demons drag their souls to hell while you're at it._'

'_Yes my Lord!_' was the mental reply he received.

"I had originally thought to recruit you into my organization, but it seems that your personal agendas are more important than the bigger picture," Harry said, "Shall we continue with the interview or are we done here?"

"I have all I need," Rita said, and dragged Bozo over to her next victim.

Harry knew that most of what would be published would be lies about him, no real proof would be available to back up anything which Rita Skeeter would submit to her editor. After the newpaper would be published and sold, Harry planned on sending a copy of the contract to the Main Office of the Daily Prophet and demand that they check for themselves if Rita Skeeter still had her magic. He really didn't care much about Bozo, as the man was more like an incompetent clown. But Harry did want to know which of his hellish visages would make the front of the Daily Prophet.

The other two reporters, while avoiding the topics which Harry outlined in his lists, had asked him loaded questions about Hogwarts life in genereal and specific, as well as questions about his thoughts on the other competitors. He had commented that he thought the life expectancy of three of the compeitiors was about half of the other two participants. Harry told them that he knew that he would win, whether or not the competition dropped dead from grief of such utter loss.

The reporters from France and Bulgaria simply believed Harry to be an arrogant, bigoted, prick, along with whatever else Severus Snape was supposed to think of Harry as, until he found out that Harry was his boss as well as getting to know Harry.

During the group photo Harry decided to act like a hormonally driven teenager and groped the two French witches just as the camera flashed, which meant that the picture taken would show him grabbing at their chests.

When it was realized just what Harry had done, the photo had to be taken again. This time, Harry flashed the camera, while not doing the flashing, he raised had the girl do it reluctantly. The photo had to be taken several times as Harry had managed to perform a number of illicit acts involving the two witches along with all the other males. He did it all just at the moment that the photographers took the photo.

When one of the photographers said "Smile at the birdy", Harry had magically dropped the pants of all the males in the group save for himself, as he made sure that the girls looked like they were doing something inapproriate with the two Durmstang boys. Harry simply stood there fully clothed with his dead expression.

That one photo had to be retaken so many times, that it had turned into an actual photoshoot, one that could probably have the photos come out in Playwizard or Playwitch. Harry was a bit bored after that, but decided that probably one last ruined photo then an acceptable one.

He brought up an illusion that made them all look like hellish creatures, then killed the illusion once the flash had died. He made sure that that photo would look normal, up until around two minutes of it being looked at. At that point all those in the picture would look all demonic, save for Harry who would look just as he always did, dead when it came to emotions of any sort.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter fourteen**_

_*_

_*_

Right after all the copies of all the newspapers were sent of to the subscribers as well as to the places that they were sold, Harry sent the EICs of the main publications of the three sets of reporters a copy of the signed contracts of their employees. It turned out that the contracts had not been followed and the involved media people were truly stripped of their magic, adding it to Harry's already overflowing sea of eternity worth of magic. It was also at that time that Harry's operatives dumped the bodies of Rita's and Bozo's respective relatives in front of the main office of the Daily Prophet. They noted that it took the aurors an hour and a half to arrive, and a further thirty minutes to get the people around the scene under control, with an additional thirty minutes to figure out what was going on.

The operatives were not impressed. They had dumped the bodies there in plain sight of a lot of witnesses, and for some reason all the witnesses failed to remember them. Selective memory could have done it, or the trauma at seeing the states fo the bodies could have done it. There was also the possbility that they feared to have to experience what those people had experienced should they divulge what they knew.

It seemed that justice was a foreign concept to the people of the wizarding world. They were more of an every man for himself kind of community, just as they were a let the hero do it community. Lazy bunch of inbred simpletons. The PI operatives didn't like what they kept seeing and was wondering, or more like hoping that the wizarding world was one of the Forsaken. But alas it was not meant to be, as they were immediately called back to The Complex to defend the stronghold against the forces that had just arrived to take it out.

Sirius was faced with quite the dilemna, he didn't know how they managed to do it, but within the span of one night, there was perhaps the equivalent of half the population of London surrounding The Complex. Sirius and his men were trapped in The Complex. They even had to barricade the basement as some of their new enemy had managed to get in there as well.

"Sir?" Thorim said, "What are we to do?"

"We could all die and come back as real true to life demons," Sirius said, "But I seem to enjoy living too much to resort to that.."

"Its a good thing that one of your legions is here and not the others," Thorim said, "It was a splendid idea for Lady Charity to go into London with Acca, and the rest of the group."

"It was," Sirius agreed, "But we're still trapped in here."

"We could gas them, the ones in the basements I mean," one of the soldiers suggested.

"We could gas them, then torch 'em," another added.

"We could," Sirius said contemplatively, "But we'd be torching ourselves as well. Hell on Earth is only reserved for number seven...or one of the even higher rankers..."

"You'd think with their numbers they'd be barging in here already," another soldier noted.

"That's it," Sirius said impatiently, "Thorim, get your lot and suck 'em all dry, these bastard are all the lazy fools. Their greatest asset are their numbers which looks to be used as intimidation tactics. So kill 'em all Dementor style."

"Right away, sir," Thorim said and called all his brethren, and they all left The Complex transformed and dove into the enemy ranks, killing one after another in quick succession.

"What do we do, sir?" a soldier asked.

"We?" Sirius said, "We are going down into the basement, and are going to hack and slash our way to wherever they came from and continue to hack and slash until there are none of them left."

"Hack and slash? What are we video game characters?" one soldier questioned humorously.

"Just get yourself some blades and we're all going to go down there and cut 'em to shreds," Sirius said, as he walked off to his room to get himself his family's swords, two, plural.

When he met up with his men on the first floor of the building near the stairs that led down to the sealed off basement, he made sure that all of them were prepared for the task ahead.

"Once we're down there, just go nuts, but please remember not to loot the bodies," Sirius said seriously, "No need to fear death gentlemen, we're all going to hell anyway."

"Do we get to come right back should we die?" one soldier asked.

"Yeah sure, we are like video game in that we have more than one life," Sirius said, then unsealed the basement, "In three, two, one.."

The basement doors opened up, releasing what they thought were idle people.

"Charge!" Sirius shouted.

Not that it mattered as Sirius and his band of merry men hacked and slashed their way through the horde of the living slothful peons of the fourth ruling realm of the In-Between.

The Slothful, weren't idle people at all, they only made themselves look like they were, it was a wonder how they had managed to fill up Hell's Gate with people in one night after all. These were the lazy scum of the world, but at the same time they excelled in keeping themselves in tip top shape as well as keeping their energies at full power. They were always ready for anything, when they get in motion they turn from idle bums to adrenaline junkies on steroids.

They too cared not if they were taken down, but unlike Sirius and his band of merry men, they only had this one life, as every one of them that was killed was sent to one of the many hells Harry ruled over as some sort of Emperor as the Nine Hells was the capital of all Hells.

While on legion of hell, well one mortal legion of humans who were more or less destined for hell, tore their way through the hordes of Slothful in the sewer system of Hell's Gate, the dementors were going nuts up above killing every Slothful in their path, and these men and women didn't know how to react to such a foe, they weren't even aware that there were such things, it was a truly well kept secret as they believed dementors to have gone extinct for some reason. When on person finally decided to move and retaliate, things got a little more frightening, and yet at the same time fun. If one has had the privilege of reading the Lord of the Rings, well one would notice that the ring wraiths and the dementors were eerily similar in that once the Slothful decided to retaliate the dementors actually pulled out some swords of their own.

It was the most straight forward way of dealing with things so far. Usually it was guns, but now it was with swords, blades of any kind. It was fun, and tiring, but it wasn't like any of the combatants really cared all that much. The only thing Sirius actually cared about was that The Complex was safe and that the fighting wouldn't leak out to the rest of London. That would just be bad, and it might look like an inter-realm thing, and call on forces that would need to be put down by forces from Hell, the denizens of the abyss and all that. So until that happened, Sirius was content in worrying about The Complex and containing everything in Hell's Gate. That and seeing how much of the battle he could memorize for future game-related use.

So far only fifty of his men had fallen in battle, only for them to jump out of portals from hell and slam their new appendages and weapons into the horde of Slothful. They were what gave Sirius and company sure victory, as the first batch had doomed all others to be destroyed by demons, and when fifty of them suddenly appeared and tore through the Slothful, that little bit of prophecy just came true. The slaughter grew quicker and soon, Sirius and his crew were out in Hell's Gate face to face with the rear end of the Slothful hordes from wherever in the world they were based in. They didn't stop to rest, they continued fighting, tearing through flesh and bone. Separating souls from their mortal shells and flinging them into the abyss for the eternities of torment they deserved. It wasn't so much as society or the world in general that had forsaken them, but they too had forsaken the world.

"How many left Thorim?" Sirius asked via radio, as Thorim remained in the Security Room, which held all the cameras littered all over the small city-state.

"About twice the number they originally had," Thorim responded as it seemed that there were more Slothful then anyone had anticipated.

"Activate the automatic defense systems all over Hell's Gate and make it rain," Sirius ordered, "Drain London dry of power while you're at it."

"But that'll bust the things!" Thorim said, the automatic defense systems ran on electricity, the more that was pumped into them the faster they would be able to lay waste to the enemy. To make them run at max speed would drain London dry of power, such a blackout of power would last for forty-eight hours, and even The Complex which had generators of its own, would also be without power for such a long time. Also, to use such a setting would break the things, and it would take a full six months before the things could be operational again. While they were the ultimate defense, they were also the last defence.

"Just do it! And find out what country they're based in!" Sirius said, as he continued to deliver decapitating blows on the enemy.

After a few minutes of tracking using PI's technologies, Thorim was able to narrow down the whereabouts of the now empty base of operations of the Slothful. Russia. Which was why there were so many of them, and why for every one that was killed, it was replaced by what seemed like five.

"Russia, and the ADS will fire in three, two, one..." Thorim said..

"Hit the dirt men!" Sirius shouted out, loud enough for the dementors to hear him..

"FIRE!" Thorim shouted just as he let the automatic defense systems activate, appear, and lay waste to the invading Slothful army.

It was like silent death. Bullets rained appeared seemingly out of nowhere, it was actually all of the ammunition stock that The Complex kept just in case PI needed to wage war with their host country of the United Kingdom. There was just that many of the stuff hidden all over Hell's Gate, and it was all now being used to lay waste to the Slothful. There were almost twenty-one million members of the Slothful that were being not only mowed down but turned into mush by the ADS. Imagine how much ammunition PI had at its disposal, and just how much would need to be remanufactured.

Sirius knew it was over when Thorim's voice pounded in his ears. That one dementor was a trick one as Harry had actually given it the ability to be in two places at any given time, which was how he was able to stay in the Security Room while at the same time lead the dementor forces in battle.

The casualty count was in, Sirius had lost a total of two hundred fifty-three men, all of whom had come back as demons and would now need a mortal disguise if they were to remain at the ready, or at Sirius' beck and call. Clean up for the mush that was created would take a while, from a week to a whole month, there was just that much mush.

"Head back to The Complex, and fetch the cleaning equipment!" Sirius shouted out, "We've got some cleaning to do!"

"Yes my Lord!" his men, all shouted and made a race of getting back out with their cleaning supplies.

"Shaddap and get to work!" Sirius shouted as he too joined in on the race, leading the pack as a mangy mutt.

'_Here's hoping their leader isn't as strong as they were,_' Sirius thought while he raced his men to the cleaning supplies warehouse found in the second basement, it was that big.

After the defeat of the mortal realm's Slothful, the Lord or rather Lady of the Slothful realm of the In-Between was brought out of her slumber. She had slept and let her realm run itself, there wasn't much that she needed to do as the slothful in life were simply corrected by the realm on its own. She was merely an overseer, one who was promoted to such a position by sheer dumb luck in the fact that she had been at the right place at the right time. The mortal Slothful had been brought up under her teachings, back when she was mortal she had adopted a bunch of people who knew not their reason for existing, she gave them one. Be idle she had said, conserve your energies until you need them. She had taught them how to conceal their gifts from the rest of the world, eventually it caused them to recruit more and more, until a secret society made up of hundreds, then thousands was formed. They were considered as bums to the rest of the world. She had molded them, gave them purpose. They ralied under her banner, until it was discovered that there were more like her secret society out in the world. Hiding from the rest of the world. They had forsaken the world just as much as the world had forsaken them.

She cared not for their existence when she had finally turned old an gray, she had given them purpose, they were in an in-between world all their own, and the gods had seen her accomplish such a task, and therefore had appointed her as the Lady of the Slothful realm of the terrace of the mountain of puragotry, one of the capitals of the In-Between realms and free realms.

In her life as a mortal she had grown bored of what she did, day to day, and eventually the reason she had died was due to inaction, she withered away, her people thought that she was diving a greater purpose in meditation, and it was also due to their belief that she had been chosen for a higher purpose which also influenced the gods' decision on appointing her as a Lady of the In-Between.

She was an air elemental in life, one who could laze about on the winds, without a care in the world, similar to those she had adopted and cared for. They were more mortal versions of what she had once been. She had no purpose back when she was an elemental, she just was. The poeple gave her a purpose, then when she died the first time the gods gave her a new purpose. But now she felt that all she had worked for in the mortal realm had been undone, had been erased, eradicated destroyed. She cared not for them anymore or their prayers or their beliefs, she had tired of them long ago, and could care not what would happen. She was ignorant of the goings on in the realms. She knew not of the events that had transpired in recent memory. Nothing drew her interest.

But she was awake. There must have been something to draw her interest, something interesting enough to move her to awaken from her self-induced slumber.

So she looked out into her realm to see the progress of the souls that had arrived, those that were in the process of redemption, and those that were almost ready to move on to the next great adventure after this short break of redemption. What she found astonished her, there were no new arrivals, none, nada, nothing, zip. Those that were supposed to be in the process of redemption were idle, not doing anything at all, there was an obvious lack of motivation in the ranks. The last bit that had surprised her was that those that were supposed to move on to an even higher plane of existence were leaving, simply vanishing into smoke, or walking through the mists that made up the borders of her realm. Where they were going she didn't know, but she wanted to know, and so she made herself take on a lesser immortal guise and followed one of the ones that were leaving.

While she normally would look like a young woman in her early twenties, with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and snow white skin, she turned herself into a woman who looked to have just barely survived her mid-life crisis, not at all desireable in anyone's eyes. While she normally, or ever since the day she died and even before that, she wore a green dress and always had a cloud white shawl covering her shoulders and arms. But now she had transformed her garments into rags, just like the ones going throguh redemption wore, as no luxury was permitted for the souls of her realm, or any of the realms that were connected to the mountain that made up the capital of the In-Between.

As she followed the soul through the mists, she did know what to expect to find at the other side, what realm she would end up in. She was a Lord of the In-Between and therefore no matter where in the In-Between she ended up in, she could easily get herself back to her own realm.

While she didn't know what to expect, her curiosity was too great, and therefore she pushed onward. What she found on the otherside was a gathering of a great many souls, she knew that she was in one of her fellow Lord's realms, but she couldn't immediately tell which one it was. The one thing that confused her the most was that not only was the realm filled with souls, but it was also devoid of any form of punishment, or the processes of redemption. This realm was simply full of souls, waiting, but for what she didn't know, and it looked like she would have to wait to find out. She dared not ask, for fear of being found out, so she simply stood in place, and waited.

She didn't expect what she had ended up finding by staying where she had been standing, as a few hours of waiting later she found herself standing in front of a gate that was slowly constructing itself. Where it led she could only guess, but as soon as the doors swung open, she was sure of where it lead.

On the otherside were demons, lead by a single devil of a man in purple clothes.

"I am Mendum, and it is a great pleasure that so many of you who heard the call have answered!" the devil in purple said loud enough for all to hear, but not loud enough to be cinsidered as shouting, "Since you have answered the call, you are all welcome to serve in Hell with new positions. We have many new opening, so if you would all fill out the following forms we can get started."

The forms that the devil was talking about were being passed around by a number of demons, all of whom were also passing around pens, pencils, and all manner of writing utensils. The forms were simply resume forms, the kind used in some establishments for those that hadn't brought a resume but were applying for a general position. The kinds of inforamtion placed there were the usual information, like name, date of birth, date of death, civil status when alive, work experience, educational background, languages spoken, and other such things. Along with the forms was also a contract that simply stated that the individual that signs the contract would cease all affiliation with any other organization, association, company, and whatever else, and would become loyal to and only work for Hell and its reigning Demon Lord, and not Devil as the former ruler had been dethroned and replaced by a much younger manipulator of fate. It was like a written version of a pledge of allegiance, as well as an employment contract.

"What if some of us don't want to sign the pledge?" one brave soul asked the question that Sylph was debating with herself to ask.

"If you don't sign, you can go back to the realm you were in before coming here," Mendum answered, "We're not stopping you. Its your choice whether or not you want to work with the future Ruler of All or not."

"What do you mean future ruler of all?" another soul asked.

"He means that while he already rules hell, he also already has conquered three of the nine ruling parts of the capital of the In-Between, which is the set of realms we are in now," a demon answered for Mendum, one of his subordinates.

"Who is this 'he' you keep talking about? Who is the new ruler of hell, this being that you refer to as the Demon Lord?" another soul asked, unfearing the demons as what more could they do to the dead. How ignorant they were.

"Once you've gone through the process, you might get a chance to meet with him," Mendum said, "He's usually in the mortal realm, seeing as he still is mortal himself."

"WHAT?!" was the resounding shout from all the gathered souls, the demons had done the same the first time they were all informed of that one little detail.

"Yeah," Mendum said, "We were like that too, when we found out."

"Sir," one demon said as he approached Hell's Master Excecutioner, "According to the last count, there are more souls than were originally called. What should we do with the others?"

"They came, therefore we treat them as if they were called," Mendum said, "Orders are orders after all. Any other anomalies?"

"All the called were male, there is one female in the group," the demon reported, Sylph couldn't hear the conversation for some reason.

"Inform our Lord," Mendum said, "It seems that Lady Sylph has found herself in a messy situation."

The demon was unable to complete his task, as just before he was about to return to hell to contact his lord, Harry himself appeared right beside Mendum, in all his demon lord glory.

"_**I heard of an anomaly in the gathering,**_" Harry stated, "_**Explain.**_"

"We had sent out the call to all males first as you had instructed," Mendum said, "But one of the demons found a female in the bunch. Sir."

"_**Lord Black has won against the mortal Slothful**_," Harry stated, "_**Even an immortal can fall, tell her this and have her sign the agreement. Lord Black needs an assistant of his own, just as I have Lady Cruor.**_"

"Your will be done, my Lord," Mendum said, and motioned for two of his soldiers to grab the woman in the midst of the men, "When do we send out the call to the women?"

"_**As soon as all the men have been processed..the souls that refused the call or were unable to hear it will be left to their own devices for now..**_" Harry said.

"All the male souls are present and accounted for, sir, only the females remain in their respective realms," Mendum informed his master, "That's a good half of infinity."

"_**She appears to be refusing to sign the contract,**_" Harry stated, "_**Bring her to me.**_"

"Bring 'er 'ere!" Mendum ordered the two soldiers he had ordered to get the woman in the first place who were still trying to get her to sign the agreement.

"_**I'd rather not have to kill such a creature,**_" Harry said, "_**It would be counter productive for me.**_"

"If you say so, sir, if you say so," Mendum said.

The soldier class demons dragged the woman between then, she was rather strong to be just about any soul.

"_**Lady Sylph, it is a pleasure to finally meet you,**_" Harry said in greeting, his tone not at all pleased, or seeming to care about anything for the matter, "_**You have here a choice, serve me for all eternally, binding your own immortal soul to my service, or I can extinguish what is left of your existence here and now. Chose.**_"

"Y-you..y-you're...but.." Sylph stammered out her barely audible response.

"_**I am a supposedly mere mortal...yet I look like this, is what you are thinking and trying to comprehend,**_" Harry said, "_**This is a mere transformation, there are those younger than I that are capable of such feats as well. But you should already know this Air Elemental, you were around those people once. Druids that had lost their arts to the more popular breed.**_"

"I..I..H-how do you know about that?" she asked him.

"_**I am still very much mortal, for it is far easier for me to defeat the undefeatable as a mortal than as an immortal as my station should allow me to be,**_" Harry said, "_**The forsaken were forged when the higher powers stopped answering their prayers for change, and other such maladies in the world today. There was a time when the gods took a more active role in the mortal realm. But that time has passed, and the only higher power that remains active in the world of mortals is I. I and my armies are the only active force left.**_"

"That still doesn't mean that I'll sign your pledge," she said, a little bit defiantly. She was mortal in his presence, and against hisminions she was not as immortal as before she transformed herself into what she looked like now.

"_**Then you can die here and now by my blade,**_" Harry said, and held us a hand in which Cruentus Lacrima materialized, "_**One last chance.**_"

"I'd sign if I was you," Mendum said, the gathering of souls watching and waiting for the final outcome.

"_**I'd rather not have to kill you to gain your realm,**_" Harry stated, "_**But as you keep refusing to serve, I may have next to no choice.**_"

Harry swung down his blade, and when it was just about to cut the woman in half, she transformed into her original Lady-like form.

"I'll sign!" she cried before the blade could touch her skin, immortal as she was now, Harry's blade would have still been able to kill her.

"_**The pledge and a blood quill,**_" Harry instructed. And the things were brought to him, and he handed them to her for her to sign, but before the quill touched the parchment, Harry added some stipulations to the contract, not that she would know until after she signed the thing.

"There, signed," she said as she finished signing the thing, "Now what?"

"_**The realms are thus,**_" Harry said, "_**Hell is punishement, In-Between is redemption, and Heaven is Salvation and Reward.**_"

He then reverted back to his regular form, that of a mortal teen.

"You will serve my godfather, Lord Sirius Black, as his assistant or attendant, whatever he tells you to do you do it," Harry instructed her, "You are to obey his orders and follow his instructions, but know this, only I am higher than he. So if he tells you to kill me, you do not follow that order, but you may ask me for permission if he ever does."

"Y-you..you're but a teen...how did you manage to wrest hell from the Devil of Old?" she asked him.

"When am innocence loses all innocence at such a young age, you get me," Harry said, "One with the ability to change the world, all of creation, and the other realms at the same time."

"Now what?" Mendum asked.

"Now you proceed with my original orders, and get her to Sirius," Harry instructed then left, via shimering portkey, again.

He only had a few days left before the first task, one which his spies had informed him that it was indeed dragons. It was nighttime, so he went back to sleep, portkeys between realms cost a lot of energy apparently.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter fifteen**_

_*_

_*_

The day had finally arrived, the stadium had been erected and the seats were filled with students and other people who were impatiently waiting for the start of the competition. Harry and the other five competitors were waiting for the official instructions for the task to be told to them by Ludo Bagman. Harry knew the gist of things as he had already read how things were supposedly supposed to turn out. But he would still listen to the instructions as like many things in his life, there were times when things happened that weren't in the guide books he had read.

"The first task will consist of you getting a single golden egg from the clutch which the nesting mother dragons are guarding," Ludo explained to the champions, "You can do anything you want, except for killing the dragon or destroying the other eggs, that and harming the audience. Any questions?"

"What will be the order and what dragon will each of us be facing?" Harry asked.

"That's what I've got this little sack for," Ludo said and held up a small sack for all of them to see, "Each of you will take turns reaching into the sack to pull out a miniature of the dragon you will each be facing."

"What are our choices?" Harry asked.

"The dragons that each of you will be facing is one of the following," Ludo said, then listed the dragons, six in total for six champions, "Hebridean Black, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Romanian Longhorn, Ukranian Ironbelly, and the Hungarian Horntail. Personally I wish luck to whom so ever it is that is unlucky enough to pick either the Horntail or the Ironbelly."

"So who'll go first? The dragon you'll chose will be your entry number," Horus Majorus informed the champions, "Well?"

"I pick the Hungarian Horntail," Harry said, volunteering himself, the dragon which he pulled out of the sack was the Horntail, "Happy hunting to the rest of you. I've got this one in the bag."

"That's one dangerous dragon out of the way," Horus said, "Mister Potter, you will be last to face your challenge."

"What happens if I do manage to kill my dragon?" Harry asked.

"Well...you wont get as many points..and..we doubt you'd be able to pull such a feat," Horus said, "But in case you actually can, I wouldn't advise it."

Just as the champions were being informed of what was to take place, so were the members of the audience.

"What happens if a champion manages to kill a dragon?" Sirius asked from the audience, the upper echelon of PI were all present and accounted for along with a few others. Charity Greyback-Cruor, Tristan Cruor, Sirius Black and his assistant Sylph, Michael Ogden and his mother Connie, Asmodeus, Luxuria, Mario, Alfonso, and Dino Zabini, Fenrir Greyback, Alucard, Alexander Anderson, Alexander Cruor, Acca Larentia, Marvolo Gaunt, Thorim Ulster, Rafael Constaglio, Mendum, and Mordred the elf, along with some agents mixed in with the other guests.

"Then that champion will receive a deduction in points, and the Ministry of the country he or she studies in will have to pay for the loss of the dragon," Albus Dumbledore said in reply, "If there are no further questions, then let the games...BEGIN!"

"Thank you headmaster for explaining what's going to be happening today," Ludo said as he arrived where the judges of the event were staying as he had finished his role with the champions, he mumbled an incantation with his wand pointed at his throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the first champion is..."

Harry didn't bother to listen to what Ludo was saying as he was busy thinking of what he was going to do, there were inumerable things that he could do, but he wasn't all that sure what it was or which one would be the one he would do. Killing the dragon was the easiest thing to do, but it would ruin all the fun. He could also unleash Hell on Earth, but that would simply be overkill even for him. He could control the dragon, he could even turn it into some kind of plant.

'_What to do, what to do, what to do,_' Harry pondered as he waited to his turn, the other champions pacing and preparing for their turns as he simply sat in a corner and wondered and pondered what his move would be, '_I could do that.._' he thought as a passage in a book he had read entered his pondering thoughts.

The passage from the book he had once read talked about a dragon, one which Harry believed no dragon would be able to disobey for some reason. There was something in him that simply told him of how true such a fact would be, if he could only figure out how he could do it, how he could use the dragon in the passage from the book he had read.

While the passage was more about symbols than anything else, Harry had encountered a dragon in the depths of his own domain, an old hydra-like one with seven heads and ten horns adorning each head, a pet of the old Devil that he had defeated. The thing had sworn loyalty to him, but how would Harry be able to use that dragon, the one that had introduced itself as Ommadon, a name which had been given to a character in a tale of supposed fantasy.

He made up his plan as he went along, oh how he loved multitasking as it allowed him to be in more than one place at any given time, and do any number of things at any given time at the same time. So a part of his whole traveled down to where Ommadon could be found.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Ommadon asked Harry as he entered the cave in hell where the great dragon lived, only one head ever did the talking, as all the rest were more like appendages than heads, "Don't you have a tournament to win?"

"I am there and I am here," Harry stated, "I have need of a shield with which to defend myself with."

"Why come to me, master?" Ommadon asked.

"I shall create myself a shield, but I want you to imbue it with your power of protection and destruction," Harry stated, "With your symbol as its face, that any dragon that gazes upon it will know whom you serve."

"Ahh...heheh..how do I do that?" the dragon asked.

"Oh fine, I'll do it," Harry said, walked up to the dragon and shoved his emerald green flame covered hand through the dragon, and pulled out a fraction of its self, and then he molded his magics and mixed in the part of the dragon, ending up with a kite shield with a seven headed dragon on its face, the whole thing was made out of conjured matierials selected subconsciously by Harry using his magic.

"That was interesting," the dragon said, then asked, "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Harry replied, "Ever heard of it?"

"I think I have," the dragon said, "Have fun bossing around the dragon over in the mortal realm..by the way, how can I watch?"

"The same way all the other denizens get to watch," Harry said, "Just go to the main chamber of Old Hell, Mendum set up something over there."

The Harry with the dragon dispersed into nothing as the piece of the whole returned to the whole, the shield much like the sword vanishing off to wherever the sword itself was kept, ready to be summoned by its master.

How the whole of Hell fit into Old Hell would remain a mystery, but the sheer fact that Ommadon himself appeared there while Harry waited for his turn, was a surprise to many, as the dragon had not set foot out of his lair since the last End Times.

"As I live and breathe the Red Dragon," one demon remarked as the dragon made its entrance and a number of demons cleared a space for him to occupy. Even with all the monstrosities of hell, Ommadon was still one of the largest beings there.

"I just met with the master," Ommadon spoke, "I look forward to his performace, hopefully it will lead to many a death."

By the time the great dragon ended his sentence, Harry's name was called out by Ludo Bagman as the next and final champion.

"Eh? He's fighting that thing!?" Ommadon said surprised, "I'd have thought it was something from the days of Old, but that thing? That's little more than an animal...oh well."

As soon as Harry entered the arena, he summoned out his weapons of choice, Cruentus Lacrima in one hand and his shield, which he decided to dubbed Cruentus Recro. Most of the members of the audience didn't know where or how the weapons had come to be in his posession, but they ceased caring as soon as they noticed that the dragon had stopped acting so menacing. It looked weary for some reason, docile to some even.

"**Hand over the Golden Egg which has been placed amongst your clutch**" Harry ordered the dragon in a mesmerizing way, while still dead sounding, it was filled with power, the mortal power or magic which made up his invisible flames, he then streched out a hand the one which held his sword. It slipped from his fingers and dangled from a strap attached to his wrist.

~**You are the master of Ommadon, Lord of all our kind..I hear and obey**~ the dragon rumbled out in the basic tongue of the Dragon race, a language that mortal men had forgoten even existed, ages ago, it then handed over the egg which Harry spoke of, then asked ~**Is there anything else, this one can do for you?**~

'_Dragons have are more magic than these little wizards and witches that claim supremacy over the other races,_' Harry mentally told the dragon, '_Kill all that attempt to cage you, to trap you, to subdue you. End the lives of all those that would separate you from your clutch. Once freed from their bonds, take flight with your young and head for the sanctuary my agents have created in the realm within the mortal realm which I have created to house those that the world has thought to have vanished for all eternity._'

~**As you wish, master,**~ the dragon spoke, and prepared for battle just as Harry left the arena, not at all caring about what marks he would receive, as he knew he would receive the highest marks as he had gotten the eggs with the fastest time, as well as only showing off a minimum set of skills.

"He laced his voice with power," Sirius stated, "Nothing like when he's in battle mode, but it was still powerful."

"It must have been the dragon on the shield that gave him more of an intimidation boost," Charity noted.

"A red dragon with seven heads," Tristan said, "Interesting. But where was his mark? I'd have thought he would have unveiled it somehow."

"I saw it, very briefly," Fenrir said, "Right under the dragon's left eye, if anyone were to look, they would find his mark."

"A flight of mortal dragons, would aid us in any future war we wage against whatever army we should face," Mario said.

"Shouldn't we go congratulate him on his win?" Dino asked and suggested at the same time.

"But what if he is connected to our Underworld Organizations? That would be bad," Alfonso said.

"They wont be able to connect the dots so long as when asked, we say that we are employees or the upper echelon of power in Potter Industries," Charity said, "These wizards and witches are too stupid to connect the dots if we throw that little tidbit in."

"She's right you know," Marvolo said, "Normally I would say that its time for some bullshitting, but with our cover story, its actually the truth, or half truth."

"Then what are we wating for? Come on!" Sirius said and was in the lead of the group heading for the champion's tent to meet with their boss, master, lord, godson, whatever.

"I already told you, I don't need medical attention," Harry's patience was growing thin, and it was beginning to show, but it seemed like the medical team stationed there either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Calm down Harry," Luna told him and tried to physically calm him down by rubbing circles in his back, "Just let them give you a once over, and when they're satisfied, you'll be all mine."

"Ugh..fine," Harry conceeded, and allowed the medics to check to see if he needed tending, which he didn't, they just wanted to check him out, even if he was a fourteen year old, he was still a rather good looking fourteen year old.

"See that wasn't so bad," Luna told him and began to massage his shoulders as he seemed a bit tense for some reason.

"Harry!" a group of people shouted as they entered the tent, and made a beeline for Harry.

"How did you like the show?" Harry asked Sirius who was the first one to arrive.

"It was so unexpected!" Sirius said, "Practically everyone thought you were going to fight the dragon like some knight from ages long gone, then all that happened was you told it to give you the egg and it did, and it was great!"

"Attention!" Ludo's voice was projected and could be heard all over the grounds, "Attention! All Aurors and Dragon Tamers are to report to the stadium at once! NOW PEOPLE! The Horntail's gone nuts!"

"Was that your doing master?" Tristan asked.

"Of course it was his doing," Luna answered as Harry simply became too relaxed by Luna's ministrations to bother to care about the world around him.

"Who the hell are you?" Tristan demanded.

"Tristan, relax," Charity said, "You are Luna Lovegood, yes?"

"Yes, ma'm, I think we met in the alley once before," Luna replied, while continuing with getting Harry relaxed, "He almost blew a fuse with those healers pestering him."

"Tristan," Charity said, her tone had instantly become all business.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"Terminate the healers minus the school matron," Charity instructed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Tristan said, and even did a salute of sorts before rushing off his syringes ready for injecting his nasty and vile poisons.

"Trio," she said.

"Yes!" the three Zabinis said, and stood at attention.

"Eradicate their families, unless the members are ours," Charity instructed, her own voice laced with a power all her own as the second-in-command of all of Potter Industries.

"Yes, ma'am!" the trio said, saluted, and portkeyed out of there.

"The rest of us better head home, we've seen the master and will see him again for the next task," Charity said, "Luna, please tell him we had to leave as he had fallen asleep due to your ministrations."

"I will," Luna said in reply, as she continued to massage away at his muscles, even the not sore ones.

When the it was decided that retrieving the dragon was a lost cause, as well as believing that one dragon and its clutch weren't worth all the more lives that could be lost, Ludo reentered the champion's tent, and gave instructions and hints about he eggs and the next task. Luna listened to the explanation as Harry was found sleeping on her lap, in the bed provided for him in the tent.

Even with all the precautions and protections, and the claims of safety during the tournament, there were many lives lost during the first task alone, among the dead was the second Durmstrang champion, and it wasn't Viktor Krum. This one unluck bastard was originally in the lead, but Harry beat him in that regard. He had died by getting barbequed as he was leaving the tent to take a piss, the dragon belched a ball of flame at him just as he exited the tent.

One champion down, four to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

*

*

**Morsmordre**

*

*

_**chapter sixteen**_

_*_

_*_

A few days after the first task it was announced that there would be a Yule Ball, one where the champions and their dates would open up up the floor for dancing by performing the first dance of the night. The Champions and their Dates. Which meant that Harry would need to ask a girl to the ball, and even though most of the student's population was aware of how frightening Harry could be, especially since he managed to order around a dragon, they didn't care as much about the curse that surrounded him. Most had ended up cursed by simply pestering him relentlessly.

The only choice he had was obvious, there was only one girl that he would ever think of allowing to go with him as his date to this ball. He knew no one would bother her about it as she was just a third year, third years and below were not allowed to go unless invited by a fourth year and or up student. There was also the fact that most people still thought of Luna as a nutcase worthy of many mental health institutions.

He also knew that it would be considered rude of him to ask her to go with him to the ball days before the date, so he did the most gentleman like thing he could think of. After the announcement was made, he uncharacteristically asked her to be his date to the ball on bended knee. He had even produced a rose unlike any other that any of the females within the school ever thought they'd get to see. He presented her with a blue rose. Not only was it an impossibility, as most people had thought it to be a fake plant, a mere conjuration, but it was not. Luna absorbed the disbelief released by the populace, which made Harry's gesture all the more sweeter to her.

After accepting his proposition, his invitation to be his date to the ball, many of the girls around her decided to temporarily forget that she was still Loony Lovegood, and approached her to see the rose. By that time, Harry had left the hall to begin preparations. He needed his date to have a matching gown to his own clothes for the occassion, and not the other way around.

He was to wear a pitch black suit, one that when light would hit it just right would turn a dark royal purple and back to black again. He chose to disregard the dress robes that had been prescribed as they just weren't his style. His choice for her would have to be a gown or dress colored dark blue, which would also turn dark royal purple should light hit it and looked at at the right angle.

He immediately sent Charity the information of the things he wanted, along with the suit and dress, Harry also wanted his family coat of arms, the Potter one at least, to be shown on his breast pocket above his heart, and his own mark placed on the cuffs links of the sleeves. There was also the security detail that he wanted put in place for just that night. No scandals would be permitted, and he didn't think that deaths on that day would be a good idea.

He knew that there would be a lot of disappointed girls and a lot of bored boys at the ball, and therefore the added security was supposed to be made up of members of one of Asmodeus' and Luxuria's legions, those seducers of men and women. After the failure to prevent casualties, civilian and champion alike, Harry believed that it would be easy to get some of his own guards to be statioined at the event.

In the coming days all of Hogwarts was scared to the bone, while at the same time excited for the upcoming ball. Harry had gone through an amazing transformation, from his deadpan self, along with having that aura of deadly danger surrounding him at all times, his whole aura changed in the span of one day. He changed from a black knight to every girl's dream white knight in shining armor. He did a total one eighty in personality and attitude. The person most affected by the change was Luna as she didn't know what to think of this new Harry. He was totally out of character it really was rather frightening.

"Harry.." Luna said one December morning as Harry walked her back to the common room.

"Yes?" he said, concern in his tone, "Something the matter?"

"You haven't been yourself..since that day," she said softly, "Why is that?"

"Ah, you don't like the way I've been acting these past few days?" he asked her.

"Its a bit weird.." she said, "You're acting like one of those fairy tale knights...I really preferred your uncaring, deadpan self."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the one that goes around cursing and killing people for simply existing," she said, "Oh, and thank you for the disbelief."

"Well, you won't be getting my regular self back until the night of the ball," Harry told her, "So I would suggest you enjoy this knightly self of mine while it lasts," Harry noticed a gaggle of girls looking at him longingly, "My lady."

"Can you please not call me that?" she pleaded as they passed another group of envious girls, "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"I'm cultivating the souls of the living, planting seeds of sin, leading their destinies into finally ending in my domain for me to do with as I please," Harry stated once they finally reached the entrance to the tower.

"The riddle is thus.." the portrait began to recite the riddle of the day, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Death become her," Harry stated and the portrait swung to the side to allow them entrance.

While it was not the answer of the riddle, it was the password into the common room as set by Professor Flitwich as the riddles had grown more and more ghastly in wording and in answers. The last riddle had been about disembowelment, and the first years didn't react well to that one, or the one before that which was castration. The one before that one was being eaten alive by hundreds of cockroaches, which no one wanted to find out how it felt, though Harry did have an idea.

"So you're saying that all this is an act?" she asked him as they sat down on a couch in one of the corners of the room, the shadows growing around them to grant them more privacy, "Your being nice to me benefits you somehow?"

"Of course it does," Harry said, "Everything I do benefits me somehow."

"Then what about asking me to be your date to the ball? Does that mean anything to you? Or am I just the least annoying and most interesting girl you could bother to ask?" she asked, feeling a little annoyed with him and a little mad at him.

"The real reason that I asked you to be my date to the ball was because I honestly want you and only you to be my date to the ball for some reason," Harry admitted, no magic laced his voice, no aura of power hovered around his words, it was the honest truth. He really just wanted her to be his date, not that he would admit something like that to anyone but her.

"I don't think I can believe you that easily," Luna said, "You have to have some ulterior motive in asking me. Its kind of hard to believe you after what you've said and what you have been doing these past few days."

"Then what can I do to prove that you mean more to me than any plot or scheme I have going on at the moment?" he asked her, for some reason his words were the truth, even his eyes showed some form of caring emotion when with her, it was very uncharacteristic of him.

"You can start by returning to normal, enact your schemes and plots and plans after the ball, or during it," she demanded, "Not before."

"Very well," Harry said, the shadows around them blasting away as if a solar flare had exploded from within the shadows themselves.

The Ravenclaws in the common room, much like the rest of the school had noticed that Harry had somehow been decursed, as no matter what anyone did, no one ended up hanging from the highest tower, ending up in the Hospital Wing or any of the usual things. So they decided to tease Harry and Luna as soon as the shadows were torn away from the corner of the room that the couple was in.

As soon as the duo became visible, the first person to comment on Luna's red face, it was more due to the annoyance with Harry than anything he said while under the cover of the shadow as nothing embarrasing or the like had happened under the cover of darkness, ended up in the Hospital Wing without warning, simply vanishing from within the room. Madam Pomfrey was shocked to find a single Ravenclaw student pinned to one of her beds literally by a giant safety pin, sticking through his left shoulder and the bed.

When the first student vanished, no one had bothered to notice, they simply followed his lead, and soon it became apparent that the curse was back, and not only in full force, but with four timesthe power. It was as if whatever had been blocking the curse had finally been shattered and the pent up magic of the curse had finally been let loose on the Ravenclaws, not even the first years were spared. A power surge unlike any other had swept through the castle and the grounds, the white knight had vanished in its place was no mere black knight, but a dark lord far worse than all the dark lords in history combined, or at least that's what the Ravenclaws that remained to see Harry go from the knight to the dark lord. His body had reverted to the dead one that most had assiciated with him before that day that he had asked Luna to be his date to the ball. Nothing could be read from his posture or anything about his body for that matter. His face had lost all manner of emotion, it was once again unreadable. His eyes on the other hand were more than just dead. There was nothing in those eyes, the windows to the soul showed no souls, but hundreds of tortured souls instead, none of them Harry's, but all of them his in a way. His emerald green eyes were shining avada kedavra green with power for a few seconds before settling on the final form of Harry's normal appearance. He was once again a deadly mystery. The unapproachable Cursed One.

"The Quibbler hasn't been doing so well, these past few days," Luna whispered into Harry's ear, "He's been printing stories about death due to ignorance of some creatures people think do not exist even in our world. I'll believe you if you can prove them wrong, it'll probably be the only form of death that I would be able to consume."

"Oh really..." Harry said softly, in a deadly whisper, there were no longer any students in the tower, all were scattered around the castle, "While I take care of some business, you wouldn't mind waiting here for me would you?"

"I don't mind," she said, then he turned her to stone, much like a gorgon would be able to.

He also vanished from school grounds for a few hours. He reappeared at The Complex while another attack was taking place, this time all of his officers, his governors, generals, and the like were all present and accounted for and were actually preparing to attack the invading forces that seemed to enjoy taking Hell's Gate apart. One building at a time.

These were the Covetous among the Forsaken, the servants of Hermes. The Olympians no longer cared much for the running and ruling of the mortal world, and therefore chose Hermes to lead the Covetous as he was not only the messenger of the Olympians, but also the god of thieves. The Covetous realm held those that had been greedy in life, those that lived and loved extravagance, those that held an excessive love for the material, and cared little for others.

Hermes himself was overseeing the operation as he was, unlike his fellows, aware of the goings on in the worlds and in the realms. He knew that his forces would fall if he were not with them, and believed that Harry would be waiting for a confrontation in his school or something like that. Harry sought not his foes, but waited for them to arrive at their own time, or so the god believed. While normally he would have been correct in his assumption, this time was a fluke in that Harry was in the battlefield, and ready to shed some blood.

"Hermes himself is directing his servants, his followers, his people," Sirius stated, "They've already infested and taken apart twenty-five percent of our Earthly territory."

"And we don't have the ADS to help us in this battle, it would have been great if we had the stuff," Dino said, irritated at the situation.

"There are over seven hundred thousand of them out there, a fraction of the actual whole that are based off somewhere in Australia," Marvolo stated, "How are we supposed to rid the mortal realm of that?"

"They're coming! They're finally coming!" Thorim's voice echoed around the room, they were in a conference room which for the time being served as the war room.

"What do we do?" Tristan asked, "I'm not used to these large scale confrontations, me and my boys work in the shadows, assassins are we."

"We are dealing with Hermes, a god whose greatest asset is not his cunning but his speed," Harry said, his voice not registering in the minds of his generals for a short while.

"We know that!" Alfonso shouted as he and the others got back to work.

"I leave you alone for a short while and when I return I find out that you, the upper echelon of my forces, cannot cope with such a scenario," Harry said, his word choice showing his disappoinment, a manner of speaking which Charity quickly recognized.

"H-Harry?" Charity said, catching the attention of her fellows.

"M-My L-Lord," Tristan and the rest said.

"My original plan leading up to the ball had to be scrapped," Harry said, "I am here. Now. To rid the world of a few souls. I was originally going to have you lot help me. But it seems that you are a little bit unreliable."

"My Lord, Harry," Charity said, "I apologize about the way we've been panicking, but the enemy almost appeared out of nowhere and caught us offguard. It wont happen again. Now that you're here, we have a sure chance of winning."

"Hmph, fine," Harry said, "Sirius."

"Yeah?"

"We are in Hell's Gate, a true gateway between All Hells and the mortal realm," Harry said, "Gather your legions, and eradicate all that stand in your way."

"All..of..them..?" Sirius asked in disbelief, there has been a lot of that lately.

"Yes," Harry stated, "All of them, down to the last imp."

"Yes My Lord!" Sirius said with as much conviction as he could muster. He didn't bother to wait to be dismissed and immediately killed himself. Suicide, the fastest way to hell.

"I wasn't expecting him to do that," Tristan said, as they all watched as Sirius' mortal shell disintegrated.

"_**Open the Gates,**_" Harry ordered Hell, "_**Unleash Hell on Earth!**_"

"Shit! He's seriously mad!" Dino said and hid behind his older brother Alfonso who hid behind Mario.

"_**Trio,**_" Harry said.

"Sir!" the triplets said, lined, up and stood at attention.

"_**Bring your Legions with you to Australia and hunt the Covetuous down,**_" Harry ordered, "_**All of them.**_"

"Your will be done My Lord!" the three brother said, saluted, and ran out of the room, and went their separate ways to gather their mortal forces as well as well as contacting their own generals to prepare for an invasion of Earth.

"_**Tristan, we've been on the receiving end of so attacks,**_" Harry told his third-in-command, "_**Gather your Legions and Charity's, as soon as I'm through with Hermes, I want you to rid the world of the Gluttonous, they should be based in the North America.**_"

"Gotcha Boss!" Tristan said, no conviction necessary, he was simply glad to be of actual use, this was bigger than any underworld war he had had a hand in starting and ending.

"What about me?" Charity asked, a bit disappointed that her husband had been given her own legions, "What am I to do, my lord?"

"I want you and Potter Industries to take over the Magical community of Australia by the New Year or earlier," Harry said, "Take control of their economy. There are no goblins down there, only Gnomes, and not the garden variety either. They will be easy for you to convince to join our side."

"So basically you want me to take over the magical community of an entire continent?" she asked.

"Basically, yes," Harry said, "By the time you're through, I'm sure that the other countries wont bother you."

"If you say so boss," she said, "Do I go now?"

"Think of it as a vacation," Harry said, "Inform Tristan that your family is being reassigned to our new Australian branch."

"What Australian branch?" she asked.

"The one you will start there," Harry said, "Stop acting dumb, its unbecoming of my second-in-command."

"Yes my lord," she smiled and gave his a noogie before leaving.

"Bring Acca with you as well," Harry said, "Help her refine her powers, the ones that nullify magic or rather belief. Control over belief. The severance of power between realms."

"Her?" Charity asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes her," he said, "Just get a move on."

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving, I'm leaving," she said, and began her task, by taking out her cellphone and began a conference call with her subordinates and department heads.

"_**Marvolo, take your legions and attack the Lustful whose bases are both the Netherlands, Thailand, and the Philippines,**_" Harry instructed, "_**Yes, there are that many of them. Some of them mingle with the rest of society, so be careful who you kill and how you dispose of the bodies.**_"

*blink blink* - Marvolo

"_**Oh, and make sure that you attend the Yule Ball, you are after all required to attend as your fiances' date,**_" Harry said, "_**Or are you already married to them?**_"

"Married," Marvolo replied, "About two days ago, they would have been absent from school during that day, and yesterday."

"_**Good, good,**_" Harry said, "_**Hop to it, I'm expecting a confrontation with two Lords before the New Year arrives.**_"

"As you command my lord," Marvolo said humbly and bowed as he left the room.

"_**Fenrir,**_" Harry said.

"Yes sir?" Fenrir said.

"_**Inform your fellow monsters that I'm ordering you to turn as many people that wont be missed, you have a time limit of until the Yule Ball,**_" Harry ordered, "_**Feel free to make it look as if three serial killers are out in the world.**_"

"But Anderson's not exactly a monster like myself and Alucard," Fenrir said, "What manner of changing would you have him do?"

"_**He's a priest, have him convert non-believers to our cause..for soon I shall challenge the Most High,**_" Harry said.

*O_O* – Fenrir.

"Seriously? That sounds like cheating in the greater scheme of things or something like that..." Fenrir said, "How are you going to manage everything?"

"_**We'll get to that when we get to that, but I already more or less have a way already,**_" Harry said, "_**Just get him to go converting, we need people that could go either way, but will follow the lead of Anderson the Prophet.**_"

"Him? A prophet? Are you crazy!" Fenrir exclaimed, then clamped a hand over his mouth, "Eheh...s-sorry!"

"_**Crucio,**_" Harry intoned after pulling out his wand and pointing it at Fenrir, the spell slammed into the lycan right between the eyes, Harry's crimson flames swirling around him for a few minutes, before he lifted the curse.

"S-s-sorry, m-my L-lord," Fenrir rasped out, he hadn't been able to scream, "I-It wont happen again."

"_**Fine, fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again,**_" Harry said, "_**Now go.**_"

"At once my lord!" Fenrir rasped out with as much conviction as he could muster with his throat raw as it was.

While Harry was still giving orders, Sirius and his legions ran out of Hell. Sirius now had the form of a half-man-half-dog, the stray kind with rabies. He had the head and legs of a shaggy black dog, and the rest of his body was human. His fur was black, and not only did his maw sport rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth, but he also sported eight eyes, eight red eyes. He wore battle armor all over his body, in his hands were not swords, but battle axes, big ones.

His legions consisted of mortal men, and a great number of demonic entities, like human souls that had been recruited into the army as well as more demonic versions of some of the mortal realm's monsters. He decided that since they were mostly demons, there was no point in using modern technology, and stuck to whatever weapon they could bring from the depths of hell.

After Sirius howled a great howl then ran even faster, the howl was charged with his magic, even in death he kept his magic as it was his and his alone. Aiding his army in speed was Sylph as her job was to make them faster using the air, the wind, the breeze, the gale, the storm. She did not falter as she could not, she acted as soon as Sirius' howl rent the air.

From the air a media helicopter was passing over Hell's Gate, and the crew were able to witness something they thought they would only be able to see in a movie. The cameraman immediately switched on his camera, and the rest of the crew save for the reporter tried to patch them into the station to get the news to the people live. They spotted The Complex, as well as the hundreds of people that were running hither and tither around the city-state, it was unusual. But that wasn't what had caught their attention, it was the ring of glowing crimson which surrounded The Complex on all sides. Then they witnessed figures, an army, seemingly appear from out of nowhere. Then they heard and managed to record the howl, and watched as the winds picked up around them, but seemed to be directed to the running figures on the ground. Who suddenly gained a burst of speed.

The cameraman was surprised at what he found when he zoomed in and got a better look at the figures. What he found could only be a described as a demon, as he had never encountered in his career such creatures. Returning to the bird's eye view, they media crew bore witness as the demonic army smashed into what appeared to be people. The fighting immediately broke out, but it wasn't that one between the demons and the people that caught the mediamen's attention, it was the battle directly in front of The Complex.

Harry had walked out the front door of his home, and slowly transformed as the fastest of the Greek gods descended on his front lawn, or what would have been a lawn. While in his home speaking to his generals, he had merely unfastened the door to his unholy power, his title, his throne, his supremacy in all of hell. As he walked through the doors of his home, he opened the doors to his powers of hell. Releasing to the world a power that had not been felt in centuries. He was to battle a lord that was also a god, a fight that he needed to take seriously.

Harry was in Demon Lord form the moment both his feet touched the ground, and he stood in front of Hermes. Hermes was in his toga, complete with winged helmet or invisibility and winged sandals of flight. Harry on the other hand wore black armor over black chain mail made out of mythril, underneath he wore a simple black suit. In one hand he held his sword, in the other he held his shield. Hermes on the other hand had his Caduceus, his wand, the lord and god could have originally been a wizard had he not been born an immortal god.

"Magic versus magic?" Hermes said, "I think not, little Harry. A god yourself you may be, but you are no match even for me, a true god and an immortal. Though you have the ability to slay me, you shall not get the chance to."

"_**Swifter than the winds you may be Hermes, but I am faster than even you can comprehend,**_" Harry said, "_**More cunning than most mortals are you, but I have more cunning in me than my predecesor. I was a mortal when I defeated that supposedly fallen god, that Master of Death, and now I still remain mortal, and mortal shall I face thee.**_"

"Your magical energies cannot match mine, young one," Hermes boasted, "You are eons to early and too late to challenge this god."

"_**How are you so sure of that? Maybe I should claim your seat as a god of thieves once I'm through with you,**_" Harry said, "_**By right of conquest, your position and powers shall be mine.**_"

"And yours mine," Hermes said, "I accept, but know that you are already beaten."

"_**Beaten? I? What makes you say that Messenger God,**_" Harry said.

"I know all of your strengths, unlike the others, I have actually watched you and your exploits," Hermes boasted, "I know of your magics, of your flames, and of those weapons you hold in your hands."

"_**But do you know of my armor and the true power of the **__**Ruler of All Hells**__**?**_" Harry asked.

"_**It is no different from that of any god's.**_"

"No different from any god's? Ha! You know nothing of such power!" Hermes mocked Harry, "I have lived long enough to know that even even to gods there are limits."

"_**Then prove me wrong!**_" Harry challenged, as soon as his challenge was stated, he vanished.

It was the first time in a long time that Harry had bothered to summon up his invisibility cloak, and with it not even death would be able to find him. It was a part of death itself. So was the resurrection stone, which was still a ring, but instead of being on his finger hung like a talisman around his neck.

While invisible, even his footsteps were invisible, he made no sound, as even that was hidden. He was almost silent as death. He crept behind the Messenger god that looked this way and that, his wand at the ready to cast whatever enchantment he thought to cast once Harry was back in plain view, and not hidden wherever he was.

But to Hermes, he believed that one of his greatest fears had come to pass, there was finally someone faster than even he. To him Harry's boast was the truth, and such a belief from one such as himself granted Harry his godly speed, making Harry truly faster than the Lord of the Covetous.

"Come out you coward!" Hermes demanded after giving up on finding Harry, it was only by Harry's removal of his cloak that the god noticed his presence and was able to dodge to the side. A close call on the god's part, and a bad decision on Harry's.

"_**I'm out, now what?**__**I am clearly your superior in speed,**_" Harry mocked.

"Well then, I shall now show you why you have already lost," Hermes boasted, and intoned, "Animus Pessum Ire!"

A silver bolt of magic flew through the air between the two combatants, Harry at the last second, instead of blocking, dodged to the left, while summoning up a soul and gave it physical form, a shell so to speak, to see what the unknown spell could have done to him. As soon as the spell impacted, he knew its effects, the eradication of the entire soul, the souless shell fell to the ground lifeless.

"Animus Pessum Ire!" Hermes said again, the silver bolt hurled in Harry's direction followed by, "Reducto!"

"_**Animus Contego! Protego!**_" Harry incanted his protection spells, one to counter each spell, he even raised up his shield to protect himself further. He didn't think that Hermes had put much power in the spells as the lifeless shell that had been hit earlier had not been flung back. Harry was wrong as he had been flung back, but it was probably more due to his shields than the power behind the spells.

"_**You might want to try somehing new Hermes!**_" Harry called out from the ground, his shield imbued with the two protection spells, "_**I think you might need to change tactics!**_"

"I need not change my tactics young one! Animus Pessum Ire!" Hermes incanted and the spell flew at Harry again, only to be stopped by the shield but this time Harry didn't fly back as this time he was ready, "Animus Exuro! Reducto!"

Another spell which Harry was unfamiliar with, but instead of dodging, he simply put up his shield and cast spells of his own.

"_**Sanctus Castro!**_" Harry called out a spell he had chanced upon while studying, actually studying for class, he was that bored. It had surprised Hermes enough for the god to forget to get out of the way, and knowing the effects of the curse, he really should have gotten out of the way. It literally translated to 'holy castration' which was why Hermes was too shocked to move, and was hit with the thing. While it had not been painful, he was castrated, and the wound that would have been present had been cauterized.

"_**Everto Flamma!**_" was Harry's succeeding spell, this one was a simply fire spell, like a flame thrower, but this one burned with the flames of hell itself, Old Hell.

"Tempestas Redundo!" Hermes called out, from own wand a jet of water sprung up to battle the demonic fire.

When Harry grew bored with the elemental battle, he dropped his wand, ran, threw his shield, jumped on top of it and used it as a sled and slid his way to Hermes side, where he performed a downward slash. But he was a little bit too slow in his movements, that Hermes was able to blast him backwards with a banishment spell.

"Ha! It seems that you are tiring!" Hermes said, believing that Harry's being slower now was due to exhaustion, "Avada Kedavra!"

The moment that the green spell flew out of the god's wand, Harry's eyes glowed with anger. That was his spell. He cared not that he was not the inventor of the killing curse, but it was more or less one of his signature moves. He himself being a living breathing killing curse on the world.

He caught the spell with his unoccupied hand, and ate it to the astonishment of Hermes.

"What the hell?!" Hermes said, not expecting that at all, he had expected that such a spell, known as the Killing Curse, would have killed the young man, instead what he got was a powered up Harry Potter.

"_**I live off that curse, thank you for the meal,**_" Harry said, "_**Now let me return the favor. Avada Kedavra! Now – Die!**_"

His own killing curse, which shot out of his outstretched hand was followed by his entire emerald flamed aura, a killing curse followed by two thirds of the power of Death itself. The curses hurled at Hermes were unavoidable as the semi-demoted god was on the ground for tripping and falling on his ass as he watched Harry eat the first killing curse.

He brought up his wand and used it to absorb the first curse, but it snapped under the pressure of Harry's full emerald aura's power. While he watched his precious weapon crumble in his hands, he failed to notice the rest of Harry's auras home in on his position, but at the last second before they were to hit, he turned himself invisible and flew up into the air. What he failed to notice was that Harry had locked onto his magic with his invisible aura, the one his wizarding or mortal magic was a part of or made up.

With the crimson in the lead, the brown and blue followed rocketing upwards tailing the Messenger of the gods of Mount Olympus. The emerald one followed soon after it was discharged out of the remains of the god's wand after retrieving the power of the unearthly core and the absorbed killing curse.

Before the auras converged on him, Hermes remembered that he was a god, and as a god he could do things that mortals could not do. So he conjured a knife and hurled it at Harry's weakened form. He was weakened as he was directly his auras after Hermes. While the messenger god remembered his own godliness, he had forgotten that Harry was one too in a way, a mortal with access to unmeasureable power.

The knife, or more like dagger, had managed to bury itself hilt deep into Harry's chest, puncturing his left lung, but thankfully missing his heart. He was alive but barely. While he would turn immortal should he die, his future battles would be all the more harder, and he didn't want that, so he pulled back his auras, his magics, within himself. Hermes' body falling to the ground beside him devoid of all life, mortal and immortal.

Hermes had died due to too much pain than his mind could comprehend, the death magic, exhaustion, and lack of air, as well as the simultaneous shut down of all major organs.

When Harry's magics had finally returnd to him, they automatically moved to repair and and all damage he had received. The only injuries he had were some broken bones, the hole in his chest, and the puntured lung. He had not the strength to pull the blade out, which his magic needed to happen for him to be healed.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted as he spotted Harry's body on the ground, beside the remains of the Lord of the Covetous, "Shit, what happened?"

"Siri..us.." Harry barely managed to say, his body weakening due to the dagger's presence in the body.

"Medic!" Sirius shouted, and the a team of medic ran to their position. While the battle had been won, the demonic army having come out on top with minimal casualties, their ruler lay on the ground weakening by the second. While there were those that would argue that he would finally be immortal, there were those that knew that he wanted to remain mortal, as it gave him an advantage when facing down the immortals of the other planes or realms.

The medics performed their scans of their master, and realized that his failing health was all due to the dagger lodged in his chest. A dagger which none of them could remove, as it was spelled in such a way that only a pure being could possibly pull it out, then and only then would the healing process be allowed to begin.

"We have a problem, a big one," one of the medics informed Sirius.

"Well? What is it? Hurry up man!" Sirius demanded.

"We need a pure soul to..pull the dagger out," the medic said, "One that has..uhm..feeling for the Master..but this person should still be able to pass the unicorn test."

"How long does he have?" Sirius asked.

"Less than twenty-four hours," the medic replied.

"One of you get him conscious," Sirius ordered as Harry had fallen unconscious due to his injuries, injuries which seemed to multiply the longer the dagger stayed in him, "I'll be right back."

Sirius walked over to where his generals stood, there were three of them, one a hideous ogre, one an armor lord whose body was made up of purple armor controlled by a great evil soul inside, and the last one was a lizard man who had the head of a a crocodile.

"Lord Black..will the Master be joining the ranks of the immortals?" Sobek, a fallen god of the Egyptian pantheon, asked.

"He will not be immortal yet if I can help it," Sirius said, "He does not wish to lose such an advantage when he declares war on the Almighties."

"Oh," Sobek, said, "Then what are we to do at this time?"

"Have a third of each of your respective legions take up residence in the still empty buildings here," Sirius instructed, "As for Harry, I'll take care of that. But enough about that. As the presently standing army of hell in the region, I want the three of you to figure out a way for us to have an actual navy. We already have the aerial part of thing, what we're missing is the means to wage war by sea."

"I'll get right on it, Lord Black," Gorsh the ogre said.

"Mygrum," Sirius said, "I want you and your knights to start replacing all inanimate suits of armor all over Europe. We need some to be ready for action at a moment's notice."

"Your will be done commander," Mygrum, Armor Lord, said.

"Dismissed," Sirius said, and returned to Harry's side.

"Si..ri..us.." Harry spoke softly, too soft for one such as he.

"Yes, I'm here," Sirius said, taking Harry's hand in his, "We need to know..is there anyone that..well..has feelings for you..and would..ah..pass the unicorn test?"

Harry's only response was to slowly nod his head.

"Well, that's a relief," Sirius said, "Can you tell us who?"

Harry's only response was to shake his head, then open his mouth to reveal his tongue which looked like it was decaying at a rapid pace.

"What the hell!?" Sirius exclaimed.

"The dagger's effects are moving faster than they were a moment ago," one of the medics said, "We have to find whoever that person is fast!"

"...So..do you know of anyone that would fit the description?" Sirius asked Charity whom he decided to call on a whim frantically, "...Are you sure?...uhuh...ok...thanks, I'll keep you posted."

"So..?" one medic asked.

"We're going to Hogwarts..descreetly..as Harry wouldn't want his cover blown just yet," Sirius said.

"Are you insane? He's nearly on the brink and you want to do this discreetely?" the medic questioned Sirius' orders and judgement and sanity.

"Yes, I am insane, and yes we will be infiltrating Hogwarts," Sirius said, "Get him as stable as can be while I find us the shortest shortcut through hell to Hogwarts."

Sirius walked into hell and bellowed for all hell to hear..

"Mendum! Get your purple ass over here right now!" Sirius bellowed.

"What do you want Lord Black?" the Master Excecutioner asked impatiently, as he stood in front of Sirius as if he had been standing there the whole time.

"Joint portals from The Complex to here to Hogwarts," Sirius said, "Harry is more or less dying and we really can't have that until he transcends."

"He's WHAT?!" Mendum shouted, and All Hells heard it, "You had better not be fucking with me, Lord Black!"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," Sirius said, "As it is, we're running out of time, he dies his mortal death and becomes immortal, Hermes wins and we lose for a long time."

"You've just killed hundreds," Mendum said, "Gather up their blood and paint a portal, a runic circle, you know how to make an old school portkey don't you."

"I know how, the Trio shoved the information into my head as a just in case thing," Sirius said.

"Set the coordinates to the center of the visible portion of the Black Lake," Mendum said, "That's even faster than brining him through here."

"Gotcha," Sirius said, and left hell and began his part of the thing.

While Sirius did his thing, with the aid of Sylph and his soldiers, Mendum gathered his own generals, the department heads of Old Hell.

"Send word to All Hells," Mendum instructed them, "Our Master is ill, and recovery will take some time. Should the remaining two Lords of the In-Between decide to attack, he will not be at full power, and will have a harder time killing them. While he recovers we shall defend him. All Hells will defend him, until he is strong enough to once again lead us to victory."

"He is ill? Then why not simply let him lose his mortal life, and gain his immortality?" one demon asked.

"His goal is to overthrow the Almighty of the Almighties, with his mortality they are stripped of most of their power against him, and give him a better chance of winning," Mendum explained to his ignorant comrade, "Should he become immortal, it would become like the last time our master's predecesor challanged the Almighties."

"We understnad Lord Mendum, we will spread the word, All Hells will prepare for battle," another demon said.

"Good," Mendum said, "Send out as many demons as you can for the mean time, I believe that Urlen will not wait and will attack while our lord is in such a weakened state."

"Right away sir!" another demon said before departing in a puff of smoke, his name was Harold Hufflepuff in life, grandfather to the Lady that co-founded Hogwarts, who espoused loyalty and hardwork while at the same time killing off all of him kin save for his heir and his heir's heir Helga.

It was a good thing that Mendum had issued such orders as when Sirius, the medics, and Harry had appeared above the Black Lake, they were immediately attacked by Urdlen, a god of gluttony that had been assigned to teach moderation in his own personal realm in the In-Between as a Lord.

The Lord's attacks never hit their target, as they were all deflected by the sudden arrival of a whole host of fallen seraphims, soldiers of Old Hell, and who had power equal to that of a lesser god. They charged the Gluttonous god, while the captain remained before to briefly speak with Sirius..

"Lord Mendum is gathering All Hells to defend our Lord and Master," the captain of the fallen seraphs said as he hovered over floating group above the waters of the Black Lake, "We will defend him with all that we have from the remaining two Lords of the In-Between. Keep him out of the fighting until he is strong enough to take on two Lords, as we believe in the end he will have to."

"I'll advise his watcher about it," Sirius said, "You can count on that, and thanks."

"No need to thank us Lord Black, it is our duty to defend our lord," the captain said, "It has been a long time since All Hells has been more than willing to take up arms in the defence of our lord."

"Glad to hear that," Sirius said, "See you whenver then."

"See you then," the captain said, and pulled down the visor of his helmet, pulled out a flaming broadsword and charged into battle, along with a new wave of fallen angels.

As soon as they got to shore, Sirius formed a patronus and had it fetsh Luna Lovegood, the person whom Charity had told him fit the description of the only person that could help Harry. The patronus returned moments later with no Luna in tow.

"You two stay here with him, I'll go look for the girl," Sirius said, and followed his patronus to where Luna was.

Entering the Ravenclaw common room was easy as Harry had informed him of the password as a just in case thing. What he found made him groan. Luna was frozen solid as if a gorgon had looked at her.

He then did the only thing he could think of, he jumped into the fireplace, one of the fastest modes of transportation into hell, then from there ordered a bunch of lesser demons to search for Medusa, the only being he believed would be able to help with the situation.

It took several minutes for her to be located, but apparently there were lot of souls in Hades, the Greek Underworld.

"...So, can you help?" Sirius asked the former priestess of Athena.

"Unfortunately..no," she replied, "Only the one trapped her in stone can release her from it..I'm sorry, I can't be of much help."

"Thanks for the tip..now I just need to figure out how to get Harry to un-stone her," Sirius said.

"I have an idea," Medusa said stopping Sirius in his track as he was about to leave, "You can simply kill her, she'll most likely still remain pure and all that."

"Eh..I'd rather not try and fool around with things like that," Sirius said, "For all we know the guy that would be in charge of her becoming a heavenly being might label her as demonic for simply having feelings for our Lord. It could backfire big time."

"Well, it was just a suggestion," Medusa said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't of much help to our Lord."

"I'm sure he'd forgive you," Sirius said, as he left Greek Hell and reappeared near the medics and Harry.

"So..did you find the girl?" one of the medics asked him.

"Yea..but we got a problem.." Sirius said, "Is he well enough to do magic?"

"He should be, why?" the other medic said.

"Great, carry him and follow me," Sirius said, and cast a disillusionment charm on the four of them.

They made their way as silent as mice to the common room of the Ravenclaws, narrowly missing two professor and having to knock unconscious two more, as well as meeting Severus and Barty along the way.

"Harry, its me, Sirius," he said to his godchild, "I need you to un-stone Luna..can you do that for me?"

Instead of verbally answering him not that Harry could at the moment due to his tongue having turned to dust, Luna transformed right before the group's very eyes, from granite to marble to obsidian, then finally back to human. She wobbled on her feet for a while before Barty caught her and deposited her on a bean bag.

"What happened to Harry!?" Luna more or less shouted after noticing that Harry was laid out in the floor on a stretcher with a dagger in his chest.

"Fought a Lord and is..." Sirius began to say.

"He's got a few minutes left to live, and if we want him to live, you've got to pull out the dagger miss," the medics both said at the same time.

"B-but what if by pulling it out, I'll make it worse?" she asked worriedly.

"If he dies, he dies, just pull it out already!" Sirius said frantically, Severus and Barty tried to stun him which didn't work as they didn't know that he was a real devil now. He was a devil which gave him the ability to look human without even trying.

Luna knelt beside Harry, gripped the handle of the dagger and pulled just as he was about to take his final mortal breath. A breath which he did take, and he kind of traveled to the the realm of Limbo of the In-Between realms.

"Did I just die?" Harry asked the void that surrounded him, "That can't be right.."

He then noticed that he was literally in between two lives, his mortal one and his immortal one. Both were attached to him by a single thread each.

"What in the world am I supposed to do now?" Harry asked the void and received no reply.

The threads were attached to him, how, he couldn't comprehend, he spun around in place, did cartwheels, and jumping jacks and a number of other things, all of which ended up with the revelation that the thread were somehow stuck to him, and it wasn't likely that anyone would be able to tell him how they were, as he was likely the first of his kind.

"Well..since I don't want to be an immortal, and I want to remain a mortal..what the heck am I supposed to do to return to the mortal realm?!?" Harry asked the void in frustration, after trying to tug himself in the direction of his still existing mortal shell. The one that the medics were frantically trying to restore. The one that Luna kept trying to reach but was being held back by the non-medics.

There were people that cared for him now, unlike a few years ago, during the time that his powers first manifested, and he walked down the path he still wanted to continue walking down today. Charity had been the first one, followed by Tristan, the Trio, then Sirus. There were the rest of his officers, his employees, and even his subjects in hell and in the realms of the In-Between he now held. There was Acca, Alucard, Anderson, Barty, Severus, and Michael to name a few. But most important of all, there was Luna. A girl that was downright weird to everyone, including him, not that he would call her that or tell her that. He knew that the path to healing could only be found through Luna's intervention, he even believed that should she have died like Medusa had suggested, even in his previous condition he was still connected to all things his, he knew that Luna would have become an angel, no matter what any power said or did.

"I think..I'm almost screwed," Harry said as he couldn't think of anything that could get him back down to the mortal realm and out of this weird Limbo he found himself in. He was the only one there for crying out loud, or at least he thought he was.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you," a voice said, it sounded eerily familiar to Harry and as he spun around to face the speaker he found himself face to face with someone who eerily looked like himself, except older, and not at all looking like his father.

"You wouldn't happen to be me would you, cause that would really be kind of creepy," Harry told his older mirror image.

"I am Harry James Potter, the first of our name and the first Potter to boot," the mirror image said.

"No shit," Harry said, "So..are we going to kill each other or something? Cause as I'm sure you know, I'm out to ruling everything."

"No fighitng necessary," Harry I said, "I've also taken care of Urdlen and Zacchino, the last two Lords. While they may be able to keep your forces at bay, when you finally face them it will be as if you are facing children, the retardedly evil kind."

"Ok..so now what?" Harry asked, "Also where in the world am I or we?"

"We are in..well..in my realm of the In-Between, where I am Lord...of nothing...it is a merged realm of two realms," Harry I explained, "The reson why we're the only ones here is well...those that are supposed to go here randomly got sent to the other In-Between realms...see..this place used to be like a waiting area for the dead, a place where they stayed before judgement was passed on their soul."

"So..we're in a redemption realm..with no one being redeemed of whatever, right?" Harry said, skeptically.

"Pretty much," Harry I said, "Its really been boring..so I'm officially handing over the reigns of this place to you, as I want to get back to my wife in the next great adventure as those meddling Dumbledores love to say, but it is quite true though."

"Uh..thanks..I guess..so does that mean that the In-Between is mine?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much, you just have to off those two weakling at the end of the tournament for everything to be official," Harry I said.

"Ok...so..do you know how I can get back to my mortal life, before those knuckleheads decide that my soul is MIA? Cause I'm pretty sure Mendum is wondering where the hell I am as I'm nowhere to be found," Harry said.

"You know what...I'm not really all that sure myself..." Harry I admitted, "Have you tried wishing yourself back into your mortal shell?"

"Wishing like birthday cake wishing, praying wishing, or Wizard of Oz wishing?" Harry asked.

"Wizard of Oz wishing," Harry I answered.

"No..." Harry admitted as he hadn't even thought of it.

"Here," Harry I said handing Harry a pair of ruby slipper, "Put these on and do the 'there's no place like home' thing."

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry said, "The shoes wont come with me will they?"

"Nah, they wont, they'll be stuck here though along with your King of Purgatorio body..." Harry I said.

"King of Purgatorio?" Harry asked.

"Yea...I kind of had myself titled that when I took up the position of supreme ruler of the In-Between..." Harry I said sheepishly, "It sounded kind of cool."

*facepalm* - Harry

"But its true," Harry I insisted.

"Fine...so.." Harry had put on the ruby slippers, "Do I really have to?"

"Kid..getting into the next great adventure where my wife is waiting for me will be a lot more embarassing on my part, than this," Harry I said.

"Fine..." Harry said then began to click his heels, "There's no place like home, There's no place like home, There's no place like home, There's no place like home, There's no place like home."

It was a good thing that Harry remembered to shut up once the world began to spin around him, else he would have really freaked out the people that were already in freak out mode around his body. He opened his eyes a little to check if those blasted ruby slippers were on his feet and was so ever glad that they weren't. After which he did the first random thought that popped into his head, which may or may not have been a bad thing.

As his body was still on the floor, on the stretcher, he stood up in one fluid motion, grabbed Luna and showed her that he knew just as much about life as he knew about death, some of those soul pearls contained such experience and information. It was a good time as any to use the memories and experiences of a young casanova that he had killed on day. After he did that, he gently laid her down on one of the nearest bean bags and faced the others in the room.

"Dying was weird.." Harry said.

*flies around the world would have loved to be in the room* - everyone else.

"I really could summon up some flies you know," Harry stated, "If the Lord of the Flies could do it, I can too."

*mouths snap shut* - everyone else.

"That's better," Harry said, "When I'm at one hundred percent, I'll take care of the remaining two Lord of the In-Between."

"So...you're alright?" Sirius finally said something, his mind still trying to wrap around what Harry just done to Luna, which was also uncharacteristic of him.

"I'm fine, I met the first Potter who handed over the reigns of his two realms in the In-Between," Harry said, "It was quite weird..the manner in which he told me how to get back here. Oh, and one of you medics might want to inform Mendum that I'm still alive in the mortal realm, I saw him very close to panicking from the Limbo I was stuck in."

"So..you really did die, my lord?" one of the medics asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "It was a very...different experience."

"So..how was it?" Barty asked.

"Weird, and you wont experience it..only I can since I'm the first of my kind," Harry said, "Sirius would know about the real deal than I would."

"Don't bother asking me, I was preoccupied with why I killed myself to care about the feeling of the experience," Sirius said.

"How's the school Severus?" Harry asked after some thought, "I'm not omnipresent...or omnipotent...yet."

"Chaotic...ever since you did whatever it was that you did," Severus said, "I actually have a tattoo on my back of a pink unicorn..."

"And my polyjuice thingy tastes like peppermint," Barty said.

"I technically don't know what it was that I did," Harry admitted, "I simply let loose my magic."

"So...could you remove the tattoo?" Severus asked his boss, "Please?"

"Done," Harry said, and it did happen as he said it, "I'm not reverting the taste, unless you think I'm really that cruel."

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Barty said, "Is Acca really leaving with the Cruors?"

"You can go with them to Australia after this year is over," Harry said.

"I think I will," Barty said, "Severus, I think we need to report in about our findings...like those two petrified crossdressers on the fourth floor, and that one first year who's half in and out of the school..."

"Right," Severus said, and donned his perpetual scowl, "My Lord, until next time."

"Until next time Seve.." Harry was interrupted by being tackled to the ground by Luna who had finally gotten out of her Harry induced trance.

"You made me think you were dead! You made me think that I killed you by pulling out that dagger! How could you!! I'm gonig to kill you!!!" Luna said as she shook Harry vigorously while sitting on his chest, "I thought I killed you!! You even turned me to stone!!!" she continued to shake him and started on the beating him while his arms were kept at his sides by her legs, "I can't believe you did that! I was so worried!! Then we received word that you didn't appear on the other side when you flatlined!! What is wrong with you...you...you sadistic bastard!!"

It was by that time that the medics, who were still there, Sirius, Severus, and Barty slowly began to move away from the two students as Luna's magic had become visible and was spiralling around her, much like Harry's flames would sometimes do. But unlike the deeper and darker color of Harry's flames, his magical auras, multiple as each flame, each aura, has different properties a different magic from the rest. Luna's on the other hand were the polar opposites of Harry's in shade, they were lighter, her blue was like that of shallow water compared to his deep ocean blue. Her red aura was closer to pink compared to his crimson, the color of blood, red.

While it may not have looked like a raging inferno or a maelstorm, it was like a calm breeze, the waves lapping at the shore, it was calming in a sense, yet one could feel the hidden strength hidden within, the potential to become a raging typhoon or become a tornado was present, waiting only to be released.

"You bastard..." she said as she simply began to sob against his chest, she had curled up into a ball on him.

"Eh..if I knew you'd worry this much, I'd have simply let myself go on to immortality," Harry said as he sat up with her in his arms, and rubbed circles on her back, "I'm sorry for worrying you, ok?"

She simply nodded into his chest, her magic being calmed even more by his own magics wrapping around hers. The potential, like that those that are present in nature, was entirely removed from her magic, by the caress of his magic.

"If you two need a moment, we'll be happy to leave," Sirius said tactlessly.

They were more than happy to leave the common room, and the Ravenclaw tower altogether, as Harry's invisible aura for once became visible in a vivid and shining silver. It also transfigured several of the furnitures in the common room into tools of torture that would do more than simply boggle the mind at their use, and the adults didn't want to find out what some of them could be used for.

So they ran.

"You think he wont kill us if we go back in there?" one of the medics asked after they were safely away from Harry.

They had ran for their lives and ended up on the shores of the visible parts of the Black Lake. In the distance they could see the hosts of fallen angels battling against one of the remaining two Lords of the In-Between. It didn't look like either side had gained the upper hand.

"I don't think he's strong enough to do battle with that one yet," one of the medics said.

"Why do you say that? He was able to visibly manifest his invisible aura," Severus said.

"You," Sirius said to the other medic, "Go over to Mendum and inform him of Harry's condition."

"At once," the medic said and portkeyed down to hell.

"While most of his vitals were alright, his magic has yet to actually purge all of the dagger's effects," the medic said, "He was also unable to form any other tools with his other magics, which tell me that while they can still do some things, his magics are focusing more on his still lingering injuries."

"So..he's fully healed and yet not," Barty said.

"Something like that," the medic said, "Much like how he is the first mortal to be the King of both Hell and the In-Between, or almost for that second one."

"I see...hehe...soon he'll be an Emperor," Sirius said.

"Emperor?" Severus said not understanding.

"Haha, that's true," the medic said.

"Emperors rule over an empire which could consist or have consisted of more than one kingdom..something like that, our Lord's goal is to overthrow the Almighties who rule the heavens," Sirius explained.

"I see," Severus said.

"Now what do we do?" Barty asked, "Is he well enough to compete in the rest of the tournament?"

"Oh sure," the medic said, "He's just not yet up to dealing with a Lord of the In-Between or a legion's worth of demons yet, that's all."

"I think things were a lot easier when we were just some criminal organization feared by all of the underworld," Severus said.

"Life is tough," Sirius said, "I got stuck in jail for something I didn't do after all."

"I suppose," Severus said, "Well, me and Barty better get back to the headmaster, and you two have an organization branch to run."

"See ya at the next task Severus," Sirius said before he and the medic vanished via portkey back to The Complex.

While the adults, for that was what they were, were saying their goodbyes, Harry had carried Luna up to his dorm room, and placed her on the bed. He then put up as many wards and protections as he could think of or imagine up around his territory in the castle. Then lay beside her as she had actually fallen asleep after calming down from the formerly overflowing emotions that wracked her body up and down due to his semi-dying. Harry was probably the only person who really could do the to hell and back thing if he ever said it to her.

"Sleep now..relax..and I will try not to worry you again," Harry whispered into her ear as he caressed her, his fingers slowly going through her hair.

'_I still have to kill off those ignorants...multi-time I guess_,' he remembered that he still had an unfinished task to complete. So he separated another part of himself again, and with it, accessed the all knowing information he had access to to find his targets, labelling an act as evil really made things easier for him when it came to finding those that had done it, and there were quite a lot of such people. He would be harvesting a lot of disbelief as well as getting a lot more in terms of spell knowledge during this one night, and it really was finally nighttime. The things that can happen in one day.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

**Morsmordre**

_**chapter seventeen**_

Harry Potter was back in the groove of things, it was safe to say that the residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were positive that the young man was truly the Cursed One, not in the sense that he was cursed, but by simply interacting with him lead to either nothing happening or something major happening. It had only taken Luna Lovegood one day to change him from a knight in shining armor, to what most of the wizarding world could consider a dark lord, if it weren't for the fact that most of them still viewed him as some kind of hero.

From that one day that the knight changed back into the Cursed One, Hogwarts resumed its schedule with no interruptions that needed the staff of any of the schools living there to bother halting classes, or postpone events. Sure there was the random death or seventy-seven, but that was so normal at Hogwarts that most didn't pay it any mind. The foreigners had to be forced to experience being majorly cursed before they too saw death as something normal, and not out of the ordinary. But they decided to chalk it up to the tournament and the lousy work the British Ministry of Magic's Auror corps were doing with regards to the protection of the student population and the foreign delegates.

The Ministry of Magic was never informed of the deaths and the accidents as the Hogwarts students had warned the foreigners against seeking legal action or some sort of nonesense, the students were just looking out for the well being of their continued education and the lifespans of their fellows. Sure death was inevitable, especially within Hogwarts grounds, but if it could somehow be avoided, why not.

While students tried their very best to avoid Harry Potter at all costs, the professors and ministry workers hounded him and the other champions about the Yule Ball. They were the ones being hounded as some of the preparations that should have been made for the ball were not able to be accomplished due to lack of sponsors, and cancellations from people and groups that had promised assistance for the event. The champions all came from prominent backgrounds, and could possibly have a solution to the school's and ministry's problem.

But the one person that all Ministry workers were ordered by their bosses to hound was none other than Harry Potter, and when they couldn't get to him they went after the only person the school population claimed could talk to him without the chance of death, being cursed sure, but death no chance in hell. Harry wouldn't dare intentionally kill Luna Lovegood of all people. He didn't have control over the Heavens yet to risk sending her over to that lofty place.

The Ministry had an inkling as to what businesses Harry had a hand in, therefore they knew that out of all the champions he was the one with the capability to provide for the ball. They hounded him with promises, bribes, contracts, agreements, and the like, just to try and convince him to contact his business and sponsor the event. The ministry cared only for its image, and didn't want to gain an even worse reputation due to problems during the Yule Ball.

Harry had no problem with sponsoring the thing, as well as providing the entertainment for the evening, or the food for that matter. The house elves of Hogwarts were a poor choice for preparing the meal for such a momentous occassion.

With a hand in almost any field of business, it was not hard for Harry to acquire all that was needed for the ball. He even made sure that it would be known who exactly it was that was sponsoring the event, as well as the continued incompetence of the Ministry of Magic, as well as the inability of Hogwarts to properly host such a historical tournament.

With all the preparation in place, Harry had had to make a last minute wardrobe change, as he wanted to stand out from the crowd more than he already did. He may not be permitted to wear his casual business attire, but he would wear something appropriate for a party, and had made sure that Luna would get a dress to match his suit.

So he traveled through the In-Between, which he more or less already ruled over, save for the last two realms whose Lords were still out in the world clashing with the forces of Hell as Harry was still not strong enough to properly face them in battle. The In-Between was not only the realm between the Hells and Heavens, but its misty areas, the places that seemed to have no masters, no rulers, or inhabitants could be used to cross over into other worlds, ones separate from his own.

Through an accident of sorts, when Harry was looking for an appropriate Christmas gift for his date, he had stumbled upon whose only connection to his own was a door with his name and occupation labeled on it on a golden plague above the door. The door itself was found in a maze filled with doors and plaques everywhere, on the floor, walls themselves, and on the ceiling. There were doors everywhere, and Harry did not dare to try and open any of the other doors that wasn't his own.

While he was in that maze, as he found out later that he literally couldn't find an exit, he also accidentally bumped into an old man. One who was wearing clothes all in one of Harry's favorite colors: black. He had on a floor length trench coat, over a black shirt and pants, and on his head was a fedora. But his most distinguishing features were his interchaging red and yellow eyes.

"Well, well, well," the old man said as Harry accidentally bumped into him, "It has been a while since I last met someone in this here old maze."

"I kind of figured that it was a maze since I've been wandering around here for some time now, with not even my magic being able to find an exit," Harry said, then asked, "Who are you?"

"Is it not rude to not introduce oneself, before requesting the name of another?" the old man said.

"Fine," Harry said, noticing that the man was not unnerved at all by his deadpan-ness, "My name is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter," the old man said, "I am Crius Crossworld, and just like you I am a ruler of many a things and many a realms."

"Then you are an Almighty Lord, come to challenge me before I become a problem for the Heavens?" Harry asked.

"I am not. For why should I care if you take over the Heavens just as you have done for the Hells," Crius said, "They are only of your world, and your world alone. They are of your own reality as it were, after all."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, not comprehending his present situation, "Where are we anyway, and what do you mean?"

"You have read the writings on the plaques, the ones above the doors, have you not," Crius said.

"I have," Harry said, but for some reason knowing that this Crius person already knew that, "But I don't see how such things are relevant to my current situation, and what relevance it has with you."

"I know that you have been to other dimensions before, other realities, but through a different method," Crius said, "But this place where we both currently stand, is different from those methods in that, these doors are the doors to the different realities, each one with a single special individual, such as yourself."

"If you say so, but where or what is this place?" Harry asked.

"This is the Forbidden Corridor," Crius said, and elaborated, "It is a sort of crossroads between realities, realities of differring and similar natures, ones which have at least a singular aspect that links them all together."

"I am assuming that this aspect is myself," Harry stated.

"In a way, yes," Crius said, "The aspect which I speak of are individuals like yourself, whose potential is unfathomable. Individuals with unique and near limitless potential."

"So it is like a nexus for realities bearing this distinguishing aspect," Harry stated, then asked, "But what made it come to be known as the Forbidden Corridor? In what way is it forbidden?"

"Where we now stand, even though it is a maze, is known as the Forbidden Corridor for the sole reason that only those whose names are inscribed on the plaques are permitted to move freely in here," Crius said.

"Then are you saying that you are like me?" Harry asked, "Where is your door?"

"In a way I am, I am like you in the sense that I have limitless potential, I am also a gatekeeper of sorts, and a caretaker of this place," Crius said, "As for my door, it is wherever and whenever I wish it to be."

"Ah..that reminds me..do you know where my door is? I seem to have problems summoning up a portal or a portkey to Hell.." Harry said, finally giving up on using his magic to find him a way out of this new place, '_Perhaps, running around trying to figure this place out was a bad idea._'

"There is a reason for that," Crius said, "For you see, this isn't exactly a part of your reality, therefore your own powers are rather limited to yourself here...and by the way, why are you here anyway?"

"My original purpose for traversing the mists of the In-Between was to find a Christmas gift for...this girl...that I have..feelings for..." Harry said, a little bit reluctantly, luckily there was only the two of them in the place.

"Why not a dress," Crius said, "I hear that you've got a Yule Ball coming up, a major event for the tournament that's going on in your school."

"Err..Ok...that's a good idea..except that I don't know where to get one here," Harry said, admitting that he really didn't know everything and that he was a little lost at the same time.

"No worries, no worries," Crius said, "I know a tailor..or rather I can be one..so how about I make this dress for her, and a suit for you. How does royal purple for you and sky blue for her sound?"

"Great!..I mean good, yes...I meant good," Harry said, "How soon until I can get the duds? As well as how do I get back home? I have classes in a few hours."

"You don't have classes in a few hours, as when you do return to your reality it would be as if you had been gone for only a micro second," Crius said, handing over a smartly wrapped package to the young man, "As for getting home, simply think of your door, and it will appear somewhere around you. Also remember to think of where you want to end up on the otherside," he paused momentarily, then continued, "One more thing, kindly remember that only those whose name is one a door may survive in here, regardless of status in their own reality."

"Gotcha," Harry said, thought of his own door, and pictured his dorm room, seconds later he was spiralling through a tunnel of pink and polka dotted stars, finally landing on his own bed, dazed from the experience, with not one but two wrapped packages. A royal purple one which he opened to reveal his suit, and he guessed the other one was Luna's dress.

He'd waited the next day before he headed out in search of Luna with dress present in tow. He had rewrapped it, in such a way that its container looked magnificently beautiful, but at the same time horrendously horrific. The wrapping itself gave off a feeling of malice, of hate, of disgust, and at the same time a feel of mystery like most gifts have, but this time multiplied by a factor of hellish proportions which caused all those that were tempted to touch it feel as if they were selling their soul to the devil himself, aka Harry Potter, but they didn't need to know that, and that that was exactly what touching the thing would indeed do. Only Luna Lovegood was saved from such a curse, as it was the opposite for her, in that Harry would already gladly give up his very soul for her, and he didn't know why.

Walking around Hogwarts in search of his Yule Ball date was a pain in the underside of his feet, all that walking, why couldn't he simply dull the pain, one might ask. Well, he was too intent in tracking down his wayward kind of girlfriend, he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet, so she was still classified under kind of, and not actual.

It took Harry some time to locate the girl as he had been forced to follow a trail of forgotten imagination magical residue, which was more or less a trail of Luna eating things that people stopped believing in. There a few invisible to most, discarded remains, of some of the imaginary creatures. Bits and pieces of mostly forgotten imaginary friends of some of the muggleborns, most like.

He finally found the girl teetering on the edge of one of the many rooftops of the castle, appearing to be reaching for something that he could not see. He immediately activated his magics in order to synchronize with hers to see what it was that she was trying to reach. Lo and behold he found himself gazing at the form of a giant seven headed pig with rainbow wings, seventeen arms, and fourteen legs, plus one small swirly tail. He didn't know what the heck it was called, and he didn't really care to find out.

"Luna, what in my name are you trying to do?" Harry called out from the rooftop he was standing on and watching her from.

"I'm trying to eat my final meal for the day, but its not letting me," Luna said, "Whenever I use my powers, it just grows even weirder..."

"You might want to give up on this one," Harry said, after studying the nature of the creature before him, the thing covered the whole castle, "Its something that you won't be able to consume."

"What do you mean I wont be able to eat it? Its a forgotten imaginary friend, how can I not eat it?" she asked him, settling on the roof away from the edge she had been close to falling off from.

"It grows larger and more alive due to the fact that at one point in time, that thing used to be your own imaginary friend," Harry said, "It has lived off of your very own imagination. This is the one thing that no matter what you do you will not be able to kill and consume."

"If your sure..." she said a little disappointed that she found something so delicious but ended up not being able to eat it. She then gathered back all the magic she had used against it, causing it to lose form, shrink, and after the last bit of magic had been returned to its source, the thing vanished, as if it had truly never been.

"I didn't expect that to happen," Harry said, as he watched the creature vanish into nothingness.

Once the thing had disappeared, he noticed that Luna seemed to be unaware of how to get back into the castle as the roof she was sitting on did not have any portals which she could access to get back into the school. This left Harry with the only option of physically getting her to him, where he would be able to get a portal started to get the two of them back into the castle proper.

One would not normally think that Harry was able to perform any physically demanding activity without the use of his powers. One would be wrong to assume such, since the first thing that came to mind when it came to help Luna was to jump on over to the roof that the girl had somehow found herself, on, the gift still clutched in his hand. He landed like a cat on his two feet, with perfect balance, and no magic aiding him to boot.

"So..need any help back inside?" Harry asked as he walked up to Luna who finally realized where exactly she was, and that she really didn't know how to get down without seriously injuring herself.

"Uhm..sure?" Luna replied unsure of herself.

"Hop on then," Harry said, crouching slightly to help her figure out what he meant.

She climbed up onto his back, and he simply jumped back onto the roof he had previously been on, no magic aiding him still, he was able to carry Luna over. She was quite light to begin with.

Harry's own rooftop did not have any visible way of getting down from, as he had actually climbed up the side of the tower to get there. Getting down was the easy part, it would utilize a little bit of his power, but that was a necessary evil. He summoned up a portal through Hell and once through brought himself and the girl on his back back into the castle, specifically into the girl's dorm.

"Here, for you," Harry said holding out the wrapped gift to Luna, "Its for you and for tomorrw."

"T-Thanks," she said receiving the gift, "I really appreciate this."

"I know," he said, "I originally didn't know what to get you...but well...this kind of just landed in my lap. Hehe."

"Thank you all the same," she said, paused in thought, then continued, "Erm...I don't have a gift for you..Is there anything I could get you, since you went through all the trouble to get me something."

"Just continue to enjoy your time with me, continue to be happy," Harry said, "Your smiling face is all that I would want for Christmas."

"I think I can do that," she said happily.

"But there is one other thing," he said, sounding a little bit hesitant.

"What is it?" she asked, she'd never heard him sound hesitant, truly hesitant before.

"I know it is a little bit late..but..will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked, a bit embarrassed.

"...If I say 'no' what will you do?" she asked.

"Anything and everything to make you change your mind," he said without hesitation.

"Then, my answer is yes, I would be honored to have you as my boyfriend," she said, then moved closer to him and kissed him before he got the chance to initiate anything.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

**Morsmordre**

_**chapter eighteen**_

It was the night of the day of the Yule Ball, and Harry was waiting for Luna in the Ravenclaw common room. Not at all impatient, but a little fidgety, nervous he was for his first official date with his girlfriend. A million things could go wrong, or so he thought, but that was normal, it was their first official date after all.

The other people in the common room who were also waiting for dates couldn't help but act nervous not due to the ball but due to the fidgeting presence of Harry, as every other second they heard something snap or crack. His magic was manifesting in little things, none of which was intentional too. It was a more frightening experience for the other occupants of the room.

He couldn't help his magic reacting to his nervous emotions, they were like a nervous tic, one that could potentially destroy the school. Already the colors of the common room were already beginning to morph into all sorts of shades of colors found in hell. The other nervous occupants of the room could already feel the heat of the cook fires of hell, the eternal punishments of Old Hell, and some could swear that they could hear the cackles and laughter of the dark denizens of the abyss. Had they known that they were in the same room as the Lord and Master of Hell himself, they would have forgotten their dates and high tailed it out of there, in search of a place of religious worship, the Catholic kind.

Parts of the room began to crack, shatter, and crackle, as portions of Hell began to manifest in the room. Mendum was already wondering if he should be readying the hordes for battle or for hell on earth, due to parts of the land of the living merging with Hell.

At first he couldn't figure out what was going on, but when he finally decided against gathering his warriors, he looked in on his boss, and found him in a suit, and waiting for his date for the night. Never really having gone an actual date in his whole existence, Mendum was still knowledgeable when it came to the practice of courtship. There had been many a man in the past that had sold their souls for their first encounter with the opposite sex to go as planned, or to avoid that nervous feeling of a million things could possibly go wrong. So he was able to figure out that his boss was just nervous, and Hell and his magic was just reacting to his emotions. It was normally, though on the level that it was reacting was unheard of.

Ommadon didn't know whether or not to laugh at his master's predicament, the rocky outcropping he was perched on had gone up to the land of the living for a brief moment, scaring the courage out of a Ravenclaw, and he had seen his master's obvious nervousness. The Red Dragon then remembered that his master was still human after all, a mortal greater than all the rest, but still human all the same.

The demons didn't know whether or not to feel sorry for the living as their master waited for his Luna. They didn't know how to act in the land of the living when their parts of Hell appeared in the Ravenclaw common room. It was a rather new and exhilarating experience, spending a few scant seconds in the land of the living. In their split second there, other parts of hell flashing all around them, they were able to wave at the students, scaring the belief that they would be going to hell for all of the not so innocent thoughts and plans for after the ball concerning or starring their dates.

It took what seemed like forever for Luna to join Harry in the common room. The other girls waited until she was arm in arm with Harry before they joined their own dates. It was believed and viewed that Harry was safer to be around when Luna was more than simply nearby. While the supposed curse wasn't tamed so to speak, it was sure to not manifest all that much especially on this night of nights.

As soon as Luna joined Harry, the common room instantly changed, matching Harry's thoughts when he saw Luna. The common room became absolutely pristine, brand spanking new, it was as if hundreds of years had not worn away at the room and furniture, all the mortal magic in the world could not hope to rival what Harry's magic had done to the room as soon as he saw Luna.

"What do you think?" she asked him as they left the common room heading for the Great Hall.

"Beautifully breathtaking," Harry whispered into her ear, "Nothing can ever hope to match that which I see whenever I lay my eyes on you."

"Really, thanks," she asked, then said, "You look kind of handsome yourself."

"I'll have to disagree with him," a Ravenclaw seventh year whispered to his date, Harry heard the whisper and the girl's giggle, and promptly and intentionally caused their clothes to burst into flames. Their screams were heard echoing around the whole school, and the smell of burning flesh was unmistakeable, their friends desperately tried to put the flames out, but fires from hell were very hard to put out. Suffice to say that before the ball the _curse_ had taken two more lives.

"I can't believe you did that," Luna whispered to Harry as they joined the other champions and their dates, "The ball might get cancelled because of it."

"My dear, with all the deaths that have happened over the years, you'd think they'd have closed the school already," Harry whispered back.

As the champions were finally announced, they walked into the Great Hall with their dates, and lead the first dance. Harry's aura made it impossible for anyone to make the mistake of thinking that he did not look devilish in his clothes, or that Luna didn't look heavenly in what she was wearing. All the girls and the guys couldn't help but be a little jealous of Harry or Luna depending on the gender, and sometimes not even.

Harry was subconsciously using his hellish powers, the ones that were available to him at the moment. He was channelling the mortal sins, of their varying degrees. He was charming all the girls like an incubus, and by extension Luna was like a succubus, one that not even the half veela were managing to be competition. The sheer seductive power of the ruler of hell was overpowering the aluring power of the part veela that were no longer holding back their power.

Both Harry and Luna were oblivious of what the other couples and single students at the ball were feeling or experiencing. The only ones that were not affected were the educators, the PI employees present at the event, and the Patil twins who were married to Marvolo. Their full attention was on one another, only subconsciously moving to the music as well as permeating the atmosphere with their magic, and, in Harry's case, powers.

At the end of the first song, the champions and their dates stopped dancing, bowed or curtsied to one another, and to the audience, most stepped off the dance floor as the band began to play the next slow song. Some couples decided to try their hand at dancing to something like that, while Harry and Luna simply continued to dance, for the next two songs.

After the third song for the night, Harry and Luna walked arm in arm over to their designated table, and joined their fellow champions. Only Harry knew the reason why no one was able to do more than eat breadsticks and drink water. He had had his people make it a truly formal affair, the eating part anyway. Once he and his date were seated, he signaled one of his people to announce the start of dinner.

It was a good thing that there was at least one pureblood assigned to each table, else the half bloods and muggleborns would be clueless when it came to the multiple course meal, the wine, and the number of eating utensils they had at the table.

The food didn't magically appear like their regular meals, but was physically brought to them by the most unlikeliest of beings, some of the purebloods had expected house elves, well the servers were not house elves, but Harry's very own darker and taller kind.

The Ministry of Magic workers present at the Ball couldn't help but gawk at their servers, they were being catered by some of the darkest of dark beings thought to have gone extinct a long time ago. Now here they were in waiters suits, serving each course with practiced ease. They couldn't do anything about it as they were registered employees of PI, crossing swords with PI was not a healthy thing.

Having no real experience on the dance floor when it came to dance songs, the more modern kind, after dessert, Harry led Luna out into the rose garden, to spend some alone time with her, under the light of the full moon.

There was more than one couple out in the garden that night, but as soon as Harry and Luna made their appearance, they all decided that there were other places to be romantic with their dates.

The Ruler of Hell, and his lady friend, spent some time in the garden talking, only once being disturbed by Marvolo and his two wives, then left alone for the rest of the night. Nothing out of the ordinary really happened that night.

After the ball ended, Harry opened up a portal directly to Luna's room, and escorted her there, leaving with a chaste kiss, and traveled to his own room. They had enjoyed their short date, and as much as he would have loved to have taken her up on her offer for him to accompany her for the rest of the night, Harry chose to sleep on his own in his room.

With the promise of a loving embrace to get back to he could not focus all his energies into getting back into shape, back into full power, that as soon as the New Year arrived, he could make sure that the old year went out with a bang, a literal explosion. He planned on officially taking over the whole of Purgatory before the stroke of midnight on the last day of the day.

* * *

_Note 3: Apologies for removing the 19th chapter. It wasn't meant to come out so early, as I still need to upload something else first before that...hehe, I do so love my own personal crossovers..._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence 1: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want a dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

Promotional Sentence 2: I would suggest reading Tigerman's "Portus" (One-shot) and "RuneMaster" (novel length), they're both great fic, especially "Portus". (mail me if you want me to advertise your fanfic)

**Morsmordre**

_**chapter nineteen**_

He hadn't really been expecting what had happened in the middle of the night, but it did happen, and he was both rather confused and a little scared, he was still mortal after all, and was still subject to the icy hands of Death. What he didn't expect was for Death to look very much like him, but a lot older looking, and sitting on his bed waiting for him. It was a very taxing and trying experience as he also had to try and remember if he had left a portal to and from hell open in his room.

"_I've been waiting for you for a while now,_" Death whispered, but Harry heard it as if it was not a whisper, "_I have a proposition for you, one which I only came up with after visiting your realm._"

"Let's hear it then, after all what have I got to lose," Harry said, knowing what the hell was sitting on his bed, "What is this proposition that you, of all beings, would deem worthy of my attention."

"_I am in need of a realm of hell of mine own, and I wondered if you could provide me with a dimension, a realm, a plane of existence to call my own, something similar to _that_ God of Time,_" Death said, "_In return, I shall aid you in making sure that your hold on Purgatory is permanent, that even should the Almighties decide to renege on their end of the rules that govern all things, that you shall still reign over your realms, which you won by right of conquest._"

"How can I be so sure that you will keep your end of this bargain?" Harry asked, "While it has only recently come to my attention that I am the caretaker of the misty realms, those relatively empty spaces without a purpose, how can I be so sure that you will not renege on your end of the bargain?"

"_I will help you put an end to that meddlesome duo that to this day remain as thorns in the sides of your minions,_" Death said, "_It has been a long time since I, myself, have seen battle. I wish to pit myself against something closer to my equal. This way, when they become your opponents, they shall be far weaker than they would already normally be._"

"You speak as if it were so easy," Harry said, "But I dare not look a gift horse in the mouth, I will accept your offer, this bargain, you will have a realm to do with as you wish, but I must ask, what plans do you have for it?"

"_I'm building my own version of Noah's Ark, in a reality different yet similar to your own,_" Death said, "_I have grown rather fond of the living of my reality, and wish to preserve as many of them as I can, in pairs of course. It is far simpler as compared to your meddling of time and alternate time lines._"

"Fine, we have a deal," Harry said, "You will engage my enemies for me, these two that remain, and before the stroke of midnight, before the New Year begins, I shall strike the death blow. But I see this as only the end of the bothersome things of this year. But I was hoping that you would be able to provide me with something, a sort of challenge, but not a real challenge for one such as I."

"_What did you have in mind?_" Death asked.

"Every hero needs a villain," Harry said, "I want Lord Voldemort, alive and kicking, and well. I want that by the end of the year he shall return, be it mine or some other's, but a dark lord would be great form of entertainment. What say you Death?"

"_You seek more evil souls to fill the hallowed halls of Hells. Interesting," _Death said,_ "Then I shall craft one out of the ones that made me what I am this day and age. You shall have your dark lord, but sad to say, none that I might provide you with will be up to the challenge of claiming your thrones from you._"

"That's fine," Harry said, "I look forward to the party that shall ensue."

"_Indeed, may your legions rework the world in your image and likeness,_" Death said, before fading away from within the room to go to wherever he was staying while in this world. He was a visitor after all, and most likely stayed at a hotel or an inn to wait for the coming storm.

When Death had left the room, and him alone, Harry wondered why he was able to be so at ease after a while in the presence of Death. He attributed his actions to the fact that the being looked eerily like him, and it was indeed possible that the man had heard of him from Crius from the Forbidden Corridor, it wasn't that far fetched after all.

Now that he had a quick way of dealing with the remaining rulers of purgatory, he could relax a little bit, conserve his still recovering strength, as wait patiently for the day he was waiting for. He would be bringing in the New Year with a bang, one that he wanted to be felt by all the Heavens. In the mean time, between that day and this night, he planned on spending some more time with his girlfriend.

He was not clueless when it came to the fact that there was a betting pool about how long until Luna would be introduced as his fiance, the denizens of Hells knew that it was a very likely future. The guy that started the thing was none other than Sirius himself.

There was also a betting pool which covered the chances of Harry getting his girl knocked up before their wedding, whenever in the future that was to be. He was the ruler of all Hells after all, a little bit of mischief was in his composition after all.

He decided to forgo sleep for that night, and simply coordinated with his forces in Hell for the upcoming showdown between himself and the idiots that his own forces were keeping at bay. Having legions of demons and other dark, and truly dark, creatures and beings was really a god send for Harry. He had more than enough cannon fodder or meat shields to last him for eternity. But as he valued his subordinates, as well as didn't want to wait that long before finally possessing the title or ruler of two thirds of the realms after death, he would be pushing through with his present course.

He received positive feedback from the demonic entity he had left in charge of All Hells, and also received word of as to where Death had decided to stay for the duration of his visit in this reality. The man had decided to study the world through the pools of sin, those little wells and ponds used by demons to view how sinful the worlds and their peoples were, as well as figuring out who and how to lure more people to the darker element of the afterlife.

The night was filled with preparations for the upcoming final battle, or massacre, as the only ones remaining between Harry and ruling the middle ground between the Hells and the Heavens, were the two remaining lords of the In-Between. After dealing with them, Harry would finally be able to concentrate on having fun, also known as winning the tournament, as well as confronting whatever Death would prepare for him, as well as brushing up on his acting, so that the evil creation would believe that it was fighting a light-sider and not the Devil himself.

#

The days passed by in a blur, between coordinating his troops and spending time with Luna, as well as killing off around a hundred random people from the village of Hogsmeade, Harry was a very busy fourteen year old. Some higher power had also decided to open the floodgates when it came to the Devil's hormones. For the remainder of the year, Harry was in raging hormone teenager mode, which was a little bit freaky in the sense that there was a lot of carnal activity going on in the castle with the professors and occasional government official being none the wiser.

A hormonal devil was quite unprecedented seeing as the last ruler of the hell was already well past his midlife to even go through the stage in life. Harry was a real first in a number of things, just as he was the first ever mortal to rule Hell, and soon to be official ruler of the In-Between. While his hellish powers were not at full power, they were enough to cause a school filled with hormone driven teens that chose to stay for the holidays wild with excitement and something else beyond that.

Al the cupboards were mysteriously locked, as well as noisy. There wasn't an unoccupied classroom in sight, and the passwords of all the house entrances had been changed to certain euphemisms, the exception being Ravenclaw, as their passwords were just really deviant ways of taking 'old one-eye' to the optometrist.

It was a rather new epidemic, even the foreigners were hit, and there were a number of lucky bastards in the castle and surrounding grounds. It also happened to serve as a feast for the succubus and incubus populations for the duration of the havoc.

Some of the professors were very much inclined to petition for a new House to be founded, these were the scant two professors that actually were in the know when it came to the Cursed One of Hogwarts. The only thing stopping them from actually doing something was the fear they held for the wrath of their dark master, if it weren't for that there would surely be reports about the founding of the House of Sin, which would cause many a parent to withdraw their children from the not so respected institution.

There were a number of people that were able to escape the clutches of the curse smashed its way into the school, these were the unlucky few that either were able to fend of their suitors or were just that pathetic, since not only the males were affected by the curse. Harry's very own state of being was the only one that was relatively normal, Luna was a little bit more than Harry could take on at that moment, and he blamed part of his rather wanted predicament to that Being he had met in the Forbidden Corridor.

As he walked by the lake, this time not accompanied by anyone, he spied his legions in the sky doing battle with a rather weak looking Lord of the In-Between. They looked to be keeping him in place of all things, rather than holding him back from breaching the perimeter of the school. From his place on the ground, he could barely make out the wounds and bruises that covered the Being's body. He really looked like he had fought his way out of some sort of meat grinder.

It was the last day of the year, and Harry believed that it was time to remove one of the two remaining obstacles in his path to supreme dominance in his In-Between. He flung what powers he had in the area around him, then called for the Red Dragon for him to ride into battle on. With such large and not so noble steed, Harry planned on making sure that the Being he was facing's soul would remember not to stand in the way of greatness ever again.

It was the once god of gluttony himself which Harry riding on the back of Ommadon met in midair, the combat was rather bland in comparison with his fight against Hermes, or what he did to Slyph. Urdlen was a mere mortal when battling against he mortal master of all hells, and therefore all Harry needed to do, was a simple Killing curse, aided by an explosion curse. Both spells were rather weak due to Harry not having full access to his real strength, but due to the damage dealt to the Lord of the In-Between, it was enough to send the Being's shell flying in all directions, causing it to rain blood for miles around, as well as for the inhabitants of the nearby areas to feel the shockwave of generated by the explosion of a god of gluttony, even in death he managed to prove just how much he had once hoarded within himself, in both air pressure and blood, a literal windbag he was.

The shockwave also had the affect of getting Harry a little bit dizzy as he had expended far too much power with those two consecutive spells. But he last day of the year was not yet up, and he still had a personal promise to deliver on. He still needed to eliminate Zacchino, a demon who favored victorian fashion, as he himself was once a noble when he was still very much alive and very much human. He was also the one in charge of rehabilitating those that had sinned the sin of lust.

With the rapid and sudden change in the leadership or hierarchy of the In-Between, as well as knowing that his demise was imminent, Zacchino had chose to walk the path of demon once again, this time his goal was a great many conquests before the Lord and Master of All Hells caught up to him and ended his fun. There was just something about the risks involved that aroused him so. But he was rather unlucky when it came to his choice of victim, when he chose to attempt to bed a rather young Ravenclaw, young for today's standards, but back in his day was ripe for the taking.

While he may have been weakened by a force he had only once encountered, he had paid the injuries no mind as he had managed to find a way to conceal them all. He was rather fond of them as well, the pain of the torture he had endured by his unseen attacker. He was quite the gentlemen when it came with dealing with women, but when it came to the bedroom, he was quite a demon, and not in a good way too. But he had made a very fatal mistake, he had chosen the wrong Ravenclaw to mess with, the simply fact that he had chosen a Ravenclaw was already a death wish, but the fact as to who the Raven was...well...

When Harry caught wind of the _attack_, he grew livid with rage, and it took his vast legions all their powers and strengths to keep their master from destroying the world in his rage. Having his hormones running freely in his system seemed to have a rather nasty effect on his anger management, as well as his protectiveness of his love, a concept that finally a ruler and master of all hells, though only the second one, could finally comprehend.

Molestation had yet to be involved, but the simple fact that someone's unwanted advances kept on being sent Luna Lovegood's way was enough to enrage the current and probably only Ruler, Lord, and Master of All Hells, and the In-Between. Harry 'Dark Curses' Potter was pissed off, in a very bad way, in the 'I'm gonna kill you for simply looking at my girlfriend as well as filling your thoughts with dirty things' way. He was that pissed off. He was so pissed off that his dizziness problem disappeared, as well as the rather tired feeling he had gained after eliminating Urdlen.

Grabbing Luna's arm as she turned away from the demon was the straw that broke the camel's back, as the vast legions of all hells were simply blown away by the extreme and not so judicial use of Harry's powers, innate and otherwise. It was his version of an adrenaline rush, but instead of a momentary, percentile, partial, and temporary upgrade of his strength, his powers and might reached and peaked well beyond Almighty in output. His very presence began to rip the mortal plain in two or more pieces. The soon that he was calmed down, or simply knocked out, the sooner the sensitive to such things living and the sensitive and aware of such things dead could relax, and go on extended vacations to Hawaii.

He dropped to the ground, and made his way to the part of the castle which he knew Luna and Zacchino were in, his pace was rather sedate, but at the same time, those who saw him knew just how pissed he was. Each step literally burned a hole through realms, opening up holes leading to one of the many Hells he governed. The acrid sulfuric fumes of any of the burning hells could be smelled in great quantity by any that would dare get close to him now. Everything in his path entered a state of death, the immediate area around him instantly became a literal dead zone, even the water vapor in the air did not survive, nor did the steam for that matter. There was only him, his rage, and the holes to hell which formed under his feet.

It was a good thing that Mendum was quick to realize that keeping the holes in the world open was a bad thing, as it just simply spelled trouble, trouble which his master could not afford at the present time. He was still not prepared to face the wrath of the Almighties, and therefore didn't need a reason for them to confront him at the present time, especially considering his weakened state. The only things that remained of the holes were charred earth, and in the case of the castle itself, melted rock, slag, or what would happen if ten dragons decided to roast a rock with their hottest flames. It was enough to keep the castle personnel sane and not in complete panic mode over such things.

By the time that Harry reached Zacchino and Luna, the demon was already at the point of literally ripping off the young girls protections, and it seemed as if her special brand of magics were no match against the demon's power, even though he was already severely weakened due to the loss of the In-Between as well as his brush with Death. Harry was already insanely pissed at the bastard, but at the sight, having visual confirmation of the demon's madness, and lust, apparently he was only in charge of the reform and did not really need to participate in it himself.

Harry swiftly reached out and grasped the demon's neck, the demon's back faced Harry and therefore he did not see the attack coming, not that he even noticed Harry's arrival. He was too preoccupied with his first and last catch of the day, a conquest he would not enjoy at all. Once he was yanked off his victim, the demon was dragged into another unused classroom, and the door was slammed shut with such force that it was a true miracle that it had not been torn of its hinges, or simply blown apart. Though it was probably due to Mendum working overtime to make sure that things did not cause any unwanted suspicions to be placed on his master.

After rendering the demon's senses useless, Harry physically pulverized the demonic Lord of the In-Between, he followed the beating by mentally torturing the man with replays of all the season of a certain purple menace, as well as its equally menacing four alien counterparts one of which is inexplicably fey. The sounds that escaped the room were rather horrific in nature, for some reason causing any and all that passed it by to either run and scream in terror or to be transported to the hospital wing with a number of nearly life threatening to life threatening injuries. The final action which Harry took before ending the being's existence was to return the feeling to the demon, the sense of touch, the ability to feel pain. Then he got out a rusted spoon, and scooped off the demon's most precious of parts, one ball at a time, and the hotdog came of rather difficultly in twenty-seven pieces. It was a rather gruesome affair, which ended with one dead victorian era demon.

Once he was done with the demon, he wrapped it up in a conjured sheet, and attached a note to it which read:

_If this is the best you can come up with to supervise that the repentant are truly redeemed, then I am glad that I can now call myself the Lord and Master of All Hells and the In-Between._

There was no need to sign the note as it was glaringly obvious as to who had written it, and could claim such a feat. Once he was done with having it delivered through the In-Between to his next target for conquest, Harry exited the room, to finally make sure that his girlfriend was alright, as his rage had finally died down enough for him to think more clearly.

He found her a bit normal and plain, like any other girl that would experience such a thing as she had. Vulnerable, and wary of her surroundings as well as of Harry himself being male. Such a traumatic event was one she never expected to happen to herself, and having a demon of all things almost do the deed allowed a lot of old beliefs to form and cause a part of her to blame the one that had actually saved her, due to his affiliation with the creature that had attacked.

A bit of Zacchino's demonic heritage must have slipped out when he tried to force himself on Luna, since she reacted rather badly when Harry appeared looking partially demonic or hellish himself. As much as he wanted to help her, he really didn't know how, as much as he wanted to comfort her he had a feeling that he would not let her, or that his approaching her would simply make the situation worse.

As much as he was loath to admit it, he needed help, and the only person, mortal or immortal hat he trusted was in Australia, a simply portal would suffice, no matter the cost, strain, or drain, on his powers and magic, he would get Charity Cruor to Hogwarts, stat.

Linking his mind to hers, he informed her of what had transpired, and he was mentally shouted at, almost ordered, by her to get her to Hogwarts, to smooth out and resolve the situation, and get back the bubbly blond back to her senses, as well as the belief that Harry would rather end his existence than intentionally harm her in such a manner, or any other manner for that matter.

He immediately went into motion, conjuring the portal, and a moment later Charity stepped out, in mothering and counselor mode, even going so far as to shooing him away from the scene of the crime, which he would not be able to report or compromise his position within the world of students and teachers alike, or his position within the land of the living for that matter. He left, walking away, while slowly willing away his hellish form, as not to arouse any unwanted suspicions or rumors about himself, along with the events that had occurred the past few days, and the year ender that was.

Charity was a good idea, one of his better ideas in his short life, Harry thought as he walked away, wandering the castle until he was signaled that things were on their way to becoming better and hopefully back to normal, or as normal as things were in an environment that thinks nothing about death and destruction as nothing more than a regular inconvenience and not some great issue concerning safety and the like.

He tried pushing his thoughts about his girl out of his mind for the time being, as there was still the meeting with the anthropomorphic, physical representation, or whatever else he may be called, of Death. Death would be expecting Harry to keep his end of the deal, after all his word was on the line here, and no one crossed Death. No one.

The meeting was a rather random occurrence which was truly unplanned and Harry was unprepared for, luckily his end of the bargain was one that could be completed by a mere thought, a whim, a wish, or a simple word. Death simply appeared before him on New Year's day itself, just as the midnight had arrived, had come and gone, Death had arrived in all his deathly reaperesque glory, though no legions of the souls of the dead swirled about his being.

"_We had an agreement, I expect my payment now,_" Death stated, "_Linked to my very being as the rest of life and death of my reality is tied to myself, just as much as my own home is._"

"As we agreed, one of the free realms within the my control is not under your care," Harry stated, as if the meeting and sudden appearance of Death was a daily occurrence, "Just as we agreed, it is now yours, So Mote It Be, I say. It is yours, simple as that, no rituals, signing of papers, but a fulfilled and completed agreement between gentlemen of our sort. I wish you luck on your travel, and your quest to learn more about whatever it is you wish to create, O Bringing of Destruction, and O Personification of the Inevitable eventuallity that is death."

"_It was nice doing business with you, _Cousin_,_" Death whispered, then clearly spoke, "_May we meet again, on your next great adventure._"

"I am no fan of the man who came up with that blasted saying," Harry said, spewing forth a bit of irritability and annoyance, "I shall never fall, never die, never truly. While you are the representation or representative of the Omega and Alpha, I am what is beyond that, and in a few years time, I shall be all that there is in my little patch of reality, creation, destruction, and imagination."

"_Then I hope to never meet you, unless of course we are to do business with each other again though highly unlikely as that would be,_" Death, said, then bid Harry adieu as he simply vanished from the world, the dimension, universe, and reality all together.

#

It took close to a month for Luna to get back to being herself after the incident, she was a little bit more timid around guys, even Harry for that matter, she needed something to shock her back into being herself. In order for her to be taken out of the hastily erected protective shell she had cocooned herself in, Charity had requested that she be brought to Australia, away from it all to make the healing process move faster. A request which was granted, and her absence was easily fixed or covered up by the use of a metamorphmagus, one that uncharacteristically avoided Harry like the plague, most thought of them having an argument or something, which was normal for any couple. Though it did make the Cursed One's effects on the lives of the inhabitants of the castle a little bit more dangerous, just looking in his direction caused as few students to literally vomit their guts, and had to be rusehd to St Mungo's as Madam Pomphrey couldn't deal with the sheer number of them. The incidents were labelled as incompetence caused potions accidents, and students picking fights with one another in anticipation for the upcoming second part of the tournament.

When it was finally time for the second event of the tournament, all the champions were called by their respective headmasters right before the event was to take place, and given the low down in case one or more of them were unable to figure out what to do. One thing was for sure, no one wanted to get near Harry who's very aura was actually able to kill a sneaky reporter that wanted some juicy details about the champions, simply approaching Harry had caused the man's timely death. Harry was the way he was due to his knowledge that Luna had been taken against her will to be a pawn in the event of the tournament, as well as due to the fact that none of the kidnap victims were given a choice in the matter and that none of their parents or guardians were told about it.

He mentally signaled his forces to let loose those prehistoric creatures he had in his reserve, hidden away from the world, and finally gave the giant squid some deadly competition. As he dived into the icy depths of the Black Lake, Harry couldn't help but think about the safety of the so-called hostages, as they were kept among those wonderful merrows and mermaids, the merfolk of the Black Lake, whose spawns were of the more demonic kind. They were at the moment in their dormant stage of demonicism, they looked normal to all those that saw them, but as soon as Harry would give the signal, there was sure to be one less Beauxbatons' champion for the duration of the tournament. All the spectators of the timed competition would know just how dangerous the Tri Wizard Tournament was, and why it had been outlawed, and stopped from ever happening again, until now.

He made his way to the home of the merfolk, knowing from experience where it lay, and rescued his captive love as soon as he possibly could. It was rather easy to pull off, dodging all the thing that could kill mortals was also an easy feat, as as soon as he got Luna, he unleashed the command to turn the blackened waters into crimson of the many that would not be missed. It would also have the effect of showing the British Ministry of Magic just how dangerous the Black Lake could truly be, when the bodies of long thought dead monsters floated up to the surface, and as demonic merfolk battled against monsters from the prehistoric deep, as well as tried to skewer the land dwellers who thought themselves safe on the stands that floated above the waters of the lake.

Once Harry and Luna broke the surface of the lake, the screams of terror, horror, and fear, filled air. The largest shark and crocodile that man would ever hope to see rose out of the lake and proceeded to snap merrows in two, and a wizard that was unlucky enough to fall into the water, between the jaws of death of the largest shark in the history of the world. The giant squid itself was put to the test, battling its ancient relative, the tentacles clashed, as several merfolk aided the squid. But they too were taken down, not by the savage beasts that Harry let loose into the lake, but by the children, the next generation of merfolk, the merrows and mermaids, the children of the tribe.

It was a literal bloodbath, but for some reason, the remaining champions, the supposedly original four, had been able to return with their hostages, alive and well, Viktor Krum taking up the rear, while dragging along the remains of two French students. Fleur Delacour had not fared well in the water, while her sister might have been spared any trauma, Fleur herself would not be passing through the pearly gates any time soon. Those grindylows sure knew how to rough a girl up.

Harry signaled his little minions that it was time to return home, while his dark denizens of the forest scooped out the demonic merfolk and spirited them away into the forest, to be properly cared for and trained into being loyal to the one true ruler of Hell.

It took hours to get everyone calmed down enough to proceed with the proceedings, it would not do to upset the magic that bound and governed the tournament, not if those involved wished to lose more than just their magic, excluding Harry himself of course. Luckily for Harry Luna had been in her state of unconsciousness for the duration of the rather mentally scarring event, as he didn't think he would manage to survive if parted from his girlfriend for another month or more.

After the ordeal, during which he had made sure that she did not bear witness to the bloodbath that had taken place, he made sure that Luna was comfortably in her room in Ravenclaw before telling her the tale of the events of that day's part of the tournament, as well as reassuring her of her safety. She accepted his words, but also had a slight bit of fear creep into her, since it was rather possible now more than ever for students to turn up missing and no one being the wiser. It was only after telling of the tale, that Luna realized and fully accepted the fact that Hogwarts was truly not the safest place in the world, especially if professors and government officials were very much willing to kidnap minors for their own nefarious reason, even with Harry in the castle with her.

After the talk, Harry had also made sure to inform her than she would no longer play any part in the schemes of the master schemers in Hogwarts, he would not let anything else happen to her, even if he had to have Mendum make sure that she was always protected, watched out for. She had argued that such precautions were not that necessary, but eventually gave in, when Harry admitted that he feared for her, a little bit illogical on his part, but his worry was their, so to abate his fears or worries, she had given in to his request that she have her own protective retinue of demons and devils. The Elf Assassination Squad would do rather nicely.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

Promotional Sentence: Read Lord of the Phoenix's "Player" if you want dose of what Harry could also do in his life, set after 5th year.

**Morsmordre**

_**chapter twenty**_

One would think that homework, tests, and generally everything that had to with school would be at the bottom of the list of things that people, students, would dread when their very school was one giant morgue waiting for the bodies to know that they should be on ice and not walking around. But in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that was not the case.

Schoolwork was at the top of the priority list of the students, none of them feared for their lives as it was an accepted fact that death was an eventuality, and that life was really short, especially when one of the students of the very school itself was considered as the source of all evil, but generally seen as the Cursed One.

The school was one big death trap, the surrounding grounds and even the lake were no different. Every place affiliated with the school itself was unable to escape the curse that had befallen the school ever since her Headmaster had decided that Harry Potter was a pivotal figure in the further existence of Magic kind. The old man chose to ignore all of the bad things, those deathly occurrences, that occurred wherever Harry Potter walked.

He had checked the lake personally, placed the hostages in secure locations surrounded by security seals that should have made sure that no deaths would occur. No amount of planning and preparing would ever really amount to much compared to the awesome and unearthly might of Harry Potter. The Second Task had been a bloodbath, and just like the first task lives were lost.

One of she safest and most secure of places in all of the magical world had been breached by a curse, a curse called Harry Potter and nothing and no one was safe from his dark powers. His reach was long, wide, and unrelenting, no obstacle in his path ever remained as one for very long.

The TriWizard Tournament had been brought back to promote unity and friendship between the nations and the three prominent or premier schools of the European magical world. The Ministries of Magic had assured the public, the schools, and the parents of the students that the event would be safe, than unlike in the past the participants were safe from any lasting harm.

But like most of the things that the ministries had a hand in, plans that they had prepared, nothing went the way that the psuedo ruling body of the magical world had planned or wanted it to. Death after death had occurred, accident after accidents, and demon after demon had made its way into the society unnoticed, until it was too late.

Hell on Earth had just truly begun, and it was just going to keep getting worse, until Harry Potter sat at the top, sat upon the Throne of the Almighty among Almighties. The Earth the battlefield, while the prizes were otherworldly. The school being the command center for most of the year as Harry found himself there, alongside his future consort, and love of his mortal-immortal life.

They, the remaining champions of the farce of a tournament, had previously been briefed on what to expect from the last portion, the third task, the final task of the tournament. They now waited in the staging tent, preparing for the task, the eventuality and the possibility of their dooms. They were suiting up, grearing up, and generally preparing for something akin to war.

What they were unaware of was that other powers were at work that very night, Harry himself counted amongst them, but was at the same time at the bottom of that particular food chain. He was the underdog, the one that planned to overthrow rulers who have sat on high for far longer than time itself, but at the same time not as long. He was the rebel that was on his way to ousting the tyrant. He was Harry Potter, the Devil himself and Lord of the In-Between, a mortal man-child that was well on his way to the very top, to his goal of other worldly dominaiton.

He had struck a deal with Death himself, one which the Almighties had been privy to, a little or slight alteration in the deal had been added, a point which the other parties were aware of, and in Harry's case, expecting. The final task was set to be the beginning of the end, either the Almighties and their newest mortal champion won, or Armageddon would be the least of everyone's worries as the dark would have finally won, and the Devil would finally take up the Golden Throne.

So here he was, the Devil himself, standing before his girlfriend and allowing her to help him put on his protective gear, all the other champions were putting on their own. The ministry and game officials having no qualms about the extent of the precautions that the champions were undertaking knowing full well that it was very much possible that none of the champions, even the hailed Cursed One, would survive the maze that had been prepared for them.

The only thing that was more or less prohibited by the officials was the use of a portkey and outside help, as well as the use of brooms, everything else was free game. Harry himself had already prepared himself for what he knew would be the beginning of the third stretch of his journey of conquest. He would be facing the general of his enemy, his final foe. A darkness that far outstripped his darkness, his evil. He may be the Devil, but that didn't necessarily mean that he was pure evil, the source or one of them sure, but pure evil, no. He had a girlfriend for crying out loud.

A girlfriend that, as pathetic as it sounds, he would throw down his existence for, it was a new feeling, a new experience, one which he would not trade for anything in existence and would fight to the bitter end to keep intact, safe, and his. As far as Harry was concerned, Luna Lovegood was his and his alone, and anyone that wanted to challenge that statement had better be prepared to deal with the full powers of two thirds of the afterlife.

Harry had strapped to his back both Cruentus Lacrima and Cruentus Recro, his broadsword and kite shield. Since it was an everything goes thing, he decided to go in with his own personal weapons. His magic was also being prepped for anything, he was prepared to lash out and completely erase the Almighty of the Almighties without thinking about the action should the Being show himself to Harry during the course of the night's events.

"Champions! Its time!" one of the Aurors in charge of security and retrieval from the maze announced holding aside the tent flap, "Get out here now! Death waits for no one, so why should the spectators?"

No one really paid much attention to the auror that had tried to scare them witless, he was a new face to the grounds of Hogwarts and thus was still quite unaware of the atmosphere of the school. His proclamation, his joke, had served to steel the nerves of the competitors, and in Harry's case got him more aware of his surroundings as well as the time. Things were going to start soon.

He was up first, Harry was led to the entrance of the maze, then pushed in as soon as the word was given. He casually walked forth to his destiny, while the spectators believed him to be cautious, he was merely planning on how to turn the grass of the Quidditch Pitch crimson for evermore.

When he knew that all four of them were in the maze, he focused on his task. His magic reduced the spells in his way to dust, while his sword was used to turn the beasts in the maze into puddles of blood and gore. He bathed himself in the blood of the monsters that the ministry had found.

Harry was normally seen as a person who kept to himself, he spoke only when he chose, he was aloof, uncaring, he was an entity separate from all those around him. He was a mysterious figure whose greatest and most well known trait was that the he was the inevitable in the flesh, while not Death itself, he was that which lead to many a deaths, even by simply existing. The commentator of the event was surprised himself when he announced that Harry had literally ran after a nundu and killed it. Skewering the beast with his sword and taking it apart piece by piece.

There are, in existence, records at the ministry of magic of nundus being able of taking down even the most ferocious of dragons, and here in a inter-school tournament a mere fourteen year old was able to scare the thing, chase it, hunt it down, and brutally rip the thing limb from limb, it was a good thing that only the commentator was the only one who really got to view all the gory details. It was a sickening sight as compared to all the other horrors that permeated the maze grounds.

He personally had nothing against Viktor Krum, but once he chanced upon the young man man handling the remaining French champion, Harry decided to intervene. He sent the young man straight to Hell, Harry knew that he had a schedule to keep, his dilly dallying could only take so much time before Death's end of the bargain made itself known to the world. Plus there was also the fact that he intended to have an dramatic exit from the field of play to enter into the field of battle.

The French girl was then stripped bare scratched up pretty badly, and turned black and blue by some of the demons that Harry discreetly summoned up from the seoncd circle, and had then leave at about the time that the aurors found her rather vulnerable form. He'd heard her talking bad about Luna, which was really the reason why he got rid of Krum the way he did. He wanted more play time with the French girl.

With only himself and Cedric Diggory in the tournament, Hogwarts was assured victory, now all that remained to be seen was whether or not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff won in the end. It was an inter-House battle now, one which Harry was sure to win. Especially after he kicked Cedric's family jewels making sure that the seventh year would be unable to boldly go where no one in Hogwarts had gone before, not even Albus Dumbledore had gone to the Little Hangleton graveyard. Which was precisely where Harry had vanished off to, while at the same time having the nearby Sphinx physically explode coating the pitch in blood and gore, more than people thought possible anyway. His leaving via portkey also set off some additional wards he had placed over the maze, which would cause the maze to burst into flames allowing the remaining beasts, monsters, and creatures free reign on the grounds, but limiting their movements to where there were human beings.

Luna knew what happened after Harry touched the cup was more or less going to happen. She also knew that she was safe, as there were very few entities that would dare face the wrath of two thirds of the afterlife. But incase there was something stupid enough o try, there were dark elves and the assassination elves around to protect her, and when they failed, Luna had magic of her very own that she could use.

"*"

He landed on his feet in the graveyard which he knew that he would be arriving in. He made sure that he looked presentable, and made sure that he was ready for nearly every and anything. When he was a hair's trigger away from going ballistic, he walked forth toward the soul that had been prepared, that had been brought back from beyond the veil of existence.

He found the amalgamation of greater evils than even the previous devil standing beside the tombstone of the mortal that had been known as one of his incarnations' biological parent. The Being looked quite handsome himself, he was not like the snakelike figure that was known to have caused the death of many of the side of the light in the most recent British Wizarding War. He looked to be around his early fifties, hewore the traditional robes of those of his society, but instead of a measly gnarled wand being held in his hand, he held a gnarled gray staff topped off with a glittering crystal. His facial expression offered only neutrality. On either side of him were six-winged beings, with blazing swords at their hips, and wore full body armor.

"I see that you've arrived," the person greeted, turning to face Harry his expression remaining unreadable, "I have been given a second chance at life through your arrogance, perhaps you should have let the course of time flowed the way it was already flowing without your meddling. You had a greater chance of achieving your dreams without the addition of another Queen in the chess game of the afterlife."

"Chess game of the afterlife?" Harry questioned, "I believe you meant the chess game that is existence. What is one more piece? Things have been a little bit bland. I have already breached the walls of the city, the castle is the only thing remaining beyond my grasp. While the otherworld's own rulers have been a bit of a pain, all of those that I have had to deal with had fallen to my might. The higher powers have underestimated the strength and tenacity of the mortals. So I decided to force their hand, and make them once again see the value of the mortal, of the choice that I had made, which was to do battle with them as a mere mortal man."

The two military leaders stood before each other, on opposite sides of the battlefield, staring at each other, gauging each other's strengths and seeking out their weaknesses.

"I'll let you walk away this time," the champion of the heavens said, "It is still too early for us two to clash."

"I admit that while I was prepared to engage in battle against yourself and all the Almighties, I did indeed think about letting you walk away this time," Harry stated, "My generals and subordinates would be rather cross with me should I not allow them a taste of battle as well."

"You sought a challenge," the Being said, "I'll grant you your challenge, I shall also grant you your end. All your dreams and ambitions will end with me, and all those you care about, as I am loathe to think, you too shall lose. There is nothing gained with siding with the Devil, even I a mere godless resurrected mortal know that."

"Just for that parting statement," Harry stated, but it was clear in his tone of voice that he was ready to take on all of Heaven, "When we finally meet, before I end the Almighty of All Almighties, you will beg for non-existence."

"Empty promises from a false Lord, hold no water with me," the Being said.

"I am Harry Potter, the Devil and the Lord of the In-Between," Harry introduced himself, "I look forward to the struggles ahead."

"I am Tom Riddle, Champion of All Heavens," the Being introduced himself, "I look forward to earning this world and all it holds within, when I finally end your existence and take up the mantle of ruler of the world, hell, and the in-between."

Tom then apparated out of there, heading for his new secret base of operations, while Harry was left to deal with the opening salvo from the side of Heaven against him. The seraphims that had played the role of bodyguards for Tom had leapt into action as soon as Tom had left. They drew their blazing blades and tried to decapitate and disembowel Harry.

They failed to succeed, Harry found out that his Death Magic could not outright kill these heavenly beings, it was enough to greatly wound them, which allowed him to pull his sword and shield from his back and engage them in a melee battle.

A sword slash here, and raised shield there. He parried, countered, and attacked, the pair of angels as best as he could, toying with them at the same time, making him appear as amateurish as those that had ordered the angels into attacking him believed him to truly be. Harry knew of their perceptions of him, and thus played the fool, and attacked with reckless abandon, appearing like the inexperienced buffoon that some of the more ignorant of he heavenly powers thought him to be.

He actually allowed himself to be pushed back all the way to where the TriWizard Cup lay on the ground, and allowed himself to almost be disemboweled, to add physical proof to the claim that he was going to make upon his return to the school. Before touching the Cup, he grabbed hold of their wings and held them in midair where he proceeded to decapitate them, and sever their wings from their bodies, which he sent to his personal storage space, wherever that was, then touched the portkey. He made it look like a burst of sudden insight and intelligence, a bit of unnatural luck making itself known. Which made a percentage of his newest foes believe that his successes as of late were all due to sheer dumb luck, and to the true patheticness and stupidity of his foes.

He arrived back in Hogwarts amidst a scene of utter chaos, students, parents, teachers, ministry officials and employees, were running hither and tither. None of Harry's upper echelon of forces were present at the events as he informed them that their presence was unneeded for the chaos that he had planted in the school to culminate in the bloodbath that was the end of the tournament.

He simply lay on the ground, and waited for someone to notice his sudden appearance in the now cleared ground, holding onto his gut where there really was a gaping wound, which his lifeblood was escaping out from. It took an Auror to stumble over him and die for the auror's partner to notice that Harry was laying there with blood gushing out of his gut and the trophy in hand. The auror quickly lifted up Harry not really caring that he was doing more harm than help, and brought him to the Hospital Wing where all the rest of the injured were being taken. More and more of whom were being rushed in.

Luna was popped in by one of the assassins a moment after Harry was brought to a bed. She immediately went into mothering mode, even though he really didn't need her to go into such a mode. He was the Devil after all, but having a pretty girl that was his girlfriend fussing over him was a good thing. He only really minded when Mendum popped up at his bedside as well looking all worried and prepared to go into a similar mode.

"If you start fussing over me like a mother hen, I'm turning you into a pixie," Harry warned in deadpan.

"...Uhm..." the Demon said, a bit embarassed over what his boss knew he was about to do, "I'm just here to check on you, we're getting a lot of people from the British Ministry of Magic..."

"Well...I kind of expected that," Harry said, "What I didn't expect was how much my gut hurts from being cut open by a blessed blade."

"Ouch...I mean..I have been cut by one...but...I'll go look for a hellish healer for you or something," Mendum said and popped back into hell to inform the masses of evil or simply sinful dead that their lord and master was in need of a healer well versed in tending to injuries caused by blessed blazing blades.

Between Mendum's return to hell and return with a healer, the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic approached his bed, where they heard him tell the tale of his arrival in the graveyard and his subsequent battle against the forces of the dark, and a bit more bullshit he added to make him look cooler.

While the Minister kind of started to panic a little bit, his mind going a mile a minute thinking of what to do, since there was no way that he could claim that Harry's life threatening injury was a mere accident. Dumbledore on the otherhand gained a kind of glint in his eyes, one that spelled danger for all those involved. Harry may have been the Devil, but Albus Dumbledore was on a whole other level of evil. The headmaster had a category all his own, he even had a get out of Hell free card from a contest he had won against the previous devil.

The battle lines were drawn, the sides had been chosen, it was Harry versus Heaven, Potter Inc. versus the Ministry of Magic, Tom Riddle and his forces, and Albus Dumbledore.

#

The end of year feast could be described by one word: Normal. It went through the regular motions of any other meal, even when the headmaster announced the return of one of the most feared Dark Lords ever. To the students body nothing was worse than the Cursed One. What was another madman, for all they knew, it was some new part of the curse, what was the possibility of new deaths beyond the farce of a school.

They knew not the horrors of the first war, but for some reason the headmaster and the professors had a difficult time wrapping their minds around the prospect of the students knowing something far worse than some run of the mill dark lord.

The return of Lord Voldemort, the headmaster insisted on calling him that instead of his birth and more favored name of Tom Riddle, his reasoning was that Tom Riddle was not a name to be feared, and Lord Voldemort was, how was Lord Coward more frightening than Tom Riddle. It was anyone's guess, but no one really cared, especially after Harry visibly yawned after the announcement.

While he knew that this most recent and truly requested foe was to be a challenge, he knew within his heart of hearts that he was going to jump this hurdle, and win the race. The Golden Throne was his for the taking, and no resurrected worm was going to stand in his way, especially after threatening his Luna.

Harry was presented the prize money during that time as well, but he chose to give it to Luna, as a kind of early late birthday present of sorts. The action only surprised the Ministry official that handed over the prize money, a thousand galleons was a lot more than pocket change, it was enough to start a small business, and to simply give it away, was just baffling.

Harry decided to act a bit unlike himself, and stood up at the end of the feast, since he knew that the Ministry official would be puzzling over the situation til the day he died, Harry decided to play divinations expert and pointed to the main and told him that he would die after walking out of Hogwarts.

Some students followed after the man and bore witness to the man being trampled by a herd of hippogriffs followed by a herd of elephants, then a pack of poodles, and finally eaten until only his clothes were left by a murder of crows.

The next thing the man knew was that he was being chased around by big horny birds in hell, while being skewered like a pig over a fire pit by Mendum's niece every two minutes or so for the duration of his stay in hell, since the man only had enough sins for a temporary stay.

The train ride was truly uneventful as Harry was preoccupied with sleeping due to the heavenly hands of one Luna Lovegood, his injuries may have been healed, but that didn't mean that Luna couldn't pamper him with a massage. The Second Circle literally glowed with what Harry was feeling and dreaming about in his sleep thanks to his own personal and living guardian angel.

Luna's guards grew a little bored due to the lack of action around them, and so traveled around Hogsmeade killing babies of women who looked at them like they were freaks, which in a way they were. They killed the woman too, and left their left ears for their husbands to find alongside the underwear of their neighbors. They also left rather crudely and hastily written notes, messages, and generally things that made sure that the husbands and fathers of the lost lives would seek out these neighbors and brutally massacre them, then eventually be arrested due to many counts of manslaughter, and be carted off to be euthenized with a emerald green light.

When Luna and Harry finally parted ways at the station, the rest of the students body that were still there witnessed a pack of penguin like people running hither and tither with their bodies and clothes spontaneously combusting for being too close to the Being that they were taught since young as the one that would not be permitted within the sanctity of their places of work.

#

_Year IV end._

_May the boredom bring about a better beginning of Year V._


End file.
